Souvenir
by Andalusia25
Summary: McCoy's tests prove Spock and Jim have a souvenir from his last Pon Farr. Now someone is threating their happiness, can they stop it? Slow building
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or profit from this drabble.**

**Summary: McCoy's tests prove Spock and Jim have a souvenir from his last Pon Farr.**

**It's slash, but nothing graphic. **

**Souvenir **

Sitting quietly on the examination table, Spock waited patiently for Dr. McCoy to disclose his medical test results. The slight flutter in his stomach grew with each second that elapsed without the knowledge he so desperately craved. Taking several deep breaths, Spock relaxed into a light meditation state. The Vulcan rarely visited the Med Bay for normal physicals. Even more rarely did he seek out medical advice first without being prompted by McCoy. It had been a mere three months since his last visit, to confirm his hormone levels were once again normal after the calming of his Pon Farr.

Exactly 9.4 minutes after he had left, McCoy once more entered the private bay with a look somewhere between awe and excitement across his human features. "Well, Spock, I have been a doctor for nearly twenty years, and never before have I had the pleasure of announcing such an anticipated arrival." He smirked; Spock fought the urge to roll his eyes. His emotions were closer to the surface these last few weeks than he was accustomed.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow, the textbook example of Vulcan emotionless demeanor. "There is no need for much dramatic announcements. I conclude the tests were positive?" Spock stood from the bio-bed in one easy movement. His voice was steady and calm, but happiness bloomed within his chest.

McCoy shook his head. "Leave it to a Vulcan to suck all the fun out of every little thing. Yes, the tests were positive." He paused as the Commander pulled his blue tunic down over his lithe form. "You will inform Jim of this, won't you?" Expectancy filled the physician's voice.

Tugging down on the seams, Spock faced McCoy. "I have no intentions of keeping this revelation from the Captain. However, I do think it prudent to keep this from the rest of the crew, for the time being." A silent exchange of understanding passed between the two men.

McCoy stood up to his full height, smiling softly. "I do believe congratulations are in order." Warmth and understanding radiated form the shorter man.

Thankful for his understanding, Spock dipped his head. "Thank you." He was indeed proud of this newest development.

As Spock turned to leave, McCoy cleared his throat. "Spock, as I am your physician, I would like a little clarification. I will have to report this to Star Fleet Medical and the Vulcan Population Division as per protocol, but I would like an explanation on how the male Vulcan Commander of the Enterprise has been impregnated by his male Human Captain. For all my medical knowledge, I am at a loss." He ran his hand though his hair in obvious discomfort from the delicate situation as well as his lack of prior knowledge this was a possible outcome of Spock's natural biological evolution.

The scene before the Vulcan was quite comical, he was sure his human mate would have laughed out loud. However, McCoy was not only a close friend to Jim; he was also a close friend to Spock and as such deserved an answer. "Pon Farr for Vulcans is a time of mating." He received a dead-pan look from McCoy, but he pushed forward willingly divulging the information. "If the mate of the effected is a male, it is not uncommon for conception to occur during the Plak Tow, for at that time is the male body most receptive for reproduction. Some cases report that both males conceive if the situation allows." A slow mint blush spread across his high cheek bones as he described a very personal and private experience to the physician.

McCoy was closely following Spock's explanation, his eyes glazed over in comprehension. After a few moments to digestion the information, McCoy glanced worriedly at him. "But only Vulcan males will conceive, not human?" He was unsure in his question.

The corners of Spock's mouth curved up minutely. "Not human." McCoy sighed in relief. "I do not believe that while Pon Farr is a great force amongst the Vulcans that it can change the anatomy of a human male." He admonished his friend.

McCoy blushed. "I just wanted to make sure, stranger things have happened." They both remembered some of the strange occurrences of the past few years. "So, I can't wait to see what Jim has to say when he learns about your souvenir from Pon Farr." Grinning as only a father could, his eyes twinkling at Spock welcoming him into the elite rank of fatherhood.

For a moment Spock's heart stopped beating, or atleast that is how it felt to the Commander. "I certainly hope Jim is pleased." His tone was hollow.

Stepping closer, McCoy placed a comforting arm on Spock's shoulder. "He will be thrilled, I promise." He moved aside to let the Vulcan pass, effectively dropping the issue. "Spock, let me know if you need anything. I want weekly check-ups to monitor your condition." Worry filled the older man's eyes.

Spock nodded, genuinely surprised by McCoy's concern, and left the Med Bay. Though it may be illogical, Spock was nervous of explaining the reason and the result of his frenzied mating with Jim. Children had never been discussed. He did not doubt that Jim loved him, but he might not be prepared for the changes to come.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Yea, I've gone completely off the deep end. I am not a usual MPreg shipper, but I was thinking about Pon Farr. (So please read before you flame) I know that it's left over from their ancestors, but why would a male have a crazy sex drive that didn't necessarily coincide with female conception? No where is it listed Pon Farr has any correlation with Vulcan babies. So this idea was born. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please drop me a line and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I am quite taken aback by the attention this story has garnered. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favs. **

Spock folded his hands behind his back in an attempt to keep them from resting on his abdomen. It was an illogical gesture as there were no alterations in his physical appearance to announce his upcoming parenthood. His figure was as sleek as always. It had been of the utmost importance to confirm his suspensions before Jim had been able to see the growing life within him, swelling and stretching his skin. The appropriate manner in which to tell his mate might not have graced his troubled mind yet, but he was sure that in the middle of a passionate embrace was not the most comfortable or logical of situations.

Without conscious thought, his body brought him back to their shared quarters. Stepping out of his shoes and pulling off his blue tunic, he attempted to calm his inner turmoil, releasing a deep breath into the darken room. Sinking into the couch in the quiet, Spock allowed his tense body to relax. Without consulting his logic this time, his hands wrapped around his abdomen gently caressing the spot just above his baby's heart beat.

His Vulcan mind reached out towards the small creature. The heart beat was strong, consistent, comforting in his ears. While a child in this age of gestation had no logical thought pattern or possessed the capability to understand Spock, he allowed his feelings of love and reassurance filter down to the baby. Spock was able to see the child in his mind's eye. The baby was perfectly developed for a humanoid species of thirteen weeks gestation. The finger buds were formed, the eyes were large, the frame was gaunt, but that was to be expected. The mind was a simple hum of peacefulness, like a yellow ray of sunshine in the deep darkness of space. The internal organs were forming exactly as scheduled. The tips of the ears were ever so slightly pointed, but the blood that ran through the veins was green, just as Spock's. His curiosity getting the better of him, Spock observed the child closer in an attempt to learn its sex.

Spock, son of Sarek, and James T. Kirk would have a first born son, a perfectly formed son.

Slowly unwrapping his mind from the fetus, leaving him with an equivalent of a kiss on the forehead mentally, Spock brought himself from his trance. He was slightly perturbed that he had not formally melded with his son earlier, but that could not be helped he reasoned. The Enterprise was not a place for quiet contemplation often; moments alone could only be stolen when they were assessable. Spock could only vow not to let a similar situation come to pass in the future.

Accepting that resolution, Spock turned his attention towards the pressing matter of his mate. Jim and he had always had a very open relationship; communication was straightforward between the two. However, nothing of this magnitude had occurred since their bonding ceremony three years ago. Spock longed for the comfort of his mother's wisdom. She would no doubt have a perfectly logical resolution for the current predicament. Spock would just have to manage with the next best thing. He would handle this situation as Amanda would have done, logic be damned.

Determined and lightened of his burden, Spock stood from the couch. First thing he needed to do was to shower before his t'hy'la's shift ended. His mother had always told him that a warm shower could help the most frustrated of minds find peace. Now was not a time to begin arguing with the validity of her statements.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I know it's short, sorry.**

**Comments? Reviews? Baby names? Do you want Jim to like the idea or hate it? I'd love to know what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Who knew there were so many MPreg shippers out here? Lol. All your reviews have made me smile. Thanks for help naming their baby boy. I am leaning towards Grayson or Christopher with Grayson-Kirk as a last name, but ideas are very welcome.**

**I would like to add, that as the flood waters recede and the weather clears, my thoughts and prayers go to the victims of the flooding and tornadoes down here in the South and to the ones in China. **

**Jim POV**

An afternoon shift without Spock had to be the single most difficult situation Jim had ever faced, the whole saving Earth incident was paled in comparison because Spock had been by his side (even if he had been emotional shut-off and tried to kill him). But when his mate had asked for permission to have half the day off to attend to a 'personal and medical predicament', Jim had been left with very little alternative. He could only hope that this involved the culmination of his recent Pon Farr and no new developments. A discrete Vulcan kiss was the only comfort Spock had given his mate; their bond was muted as was their custom during their regular shifts, so he had not been able to seek comfort from Spock's mind. He had returned from lunch sans Spock to find Ramirez already at the Science Station.

Though in his past Jim had not been known to care for anything, now with Spock it was different. For the first time in his life, Jim worried about something, or rather someone – his Spock. As with all humans, Jim feared the unknown. Now the unknown was the reason for Spock's sudden and unplanned Med Bay appointment. He had tried several times to open the bond between them, catching only a brief surge of happiness and anxiety before Spock gently shut the physic link once more.

Glancing at the chronometer, Jim was relieved to find he had wasted most of the afternoon in his worried haze. Grunting at the _illogical_ situation his mate had placed him, he struck up a conversation with Sulu and Chekov, or else he would have called Bones up to the bridge for a full report on his First Officer. "So, what do you two gentlemen have planned for the evening?" Leaning his arms on his knees, Jim attempted to concentrate on the conversation.

Sulu whirled around in his chair, smiling cockily. "Funny you should ask Captain, I have a date tonight." He covertly glanced over at the younger man beside him.

Chekov swung around to face the two older men, his eyes wide with shock. "Nyet, Keptin, I hawe no plans." His large eyes cast down at the floor, he dejectedly turned back to his work.

Sulu winked at Jim before continuing on. "I have a date with a guy from another department, well I _will_ have a date, once I ask him. I don't think he will turn me down. He and I have been seeing each other a lot more lately. I thought I might take a shot." Chekov's ears were turning red the more he listened.

Jim smirked. He had noticed how well his Pilot and Navigator worked together, but it was funny he hadn't noticed how well Pavel and Hikaru fit together. "Well, that is an excellent idea, Mr. Sulu. Don't you agree, Mr. Chekov?" Jim could not resist egging on the young blonde. After all, he was merely returning the favor these two had done for him and Spock.

Chekov turned to face the Captain, his eyes lingering on Sulu just long enough to catch his eye. "Da." His tone was anything but excited.

Jim could not hold back the chuckle, Chekov looked like a kicked puppy. "Oh, come on, Pavel! I'm sure it won't be long before you have found someone as well!" He winked at Sulu. Chekov just huffed before recalculating the same equation he had been working on since the conversation had begun. "Sulu, you have the con, I think I am going to call it a day." He patted Pavel on the shoulder, before nodding to the rest of the crew as he made his hasty exit.

Spock had let their bond become more of a drip than a trickle. Jim was able to tell he was in their quarters, much more relaxed than he had been all day, which meant the news he had gotten in Med Bay must have not been as bad as he had expected. Ordering the turbo lift to the appropriate deck, Jim smiled leaning back against the wall. He would be happy to see his mate again. No matter how strange it was to feel so connected with another person, Jim was ecstatic to know that he and Spock were t'hy'la, they were two pieces to the same puzzle.

Humming happily, Jim strolled down the corridor and entered the code for their quarters. Stepping inside, Jim noticed none of the artificial lights had been requested; only candles lit the room. His beloved, freshly showered and clad only in his black boxers, was eloquently positioned on his meditation mat. Jim took a moment to fully appreciate the beauty Spock possessed. His gorgeous face was tranquil, his lids closed over his onyx eyes, his perfectly shaped lips lying symmetrical against each other, his broad shoulders relaxed, his long fingers resting against his shapely thighs, his muscular chest rising with each breath and his chiseled abs firmly keeping him upright. Jim had seen him countless times before in the exact same position, but something about him now took Jim's breath. He was a statue of pale jade laid before his soulmate like a gift from the gods.

Breaking the silence, Spock's baritone whispered into the air. "I am pleased you find my physical appearance acceptable." His slowly stood from his cross legged seat.

Jim smirked. "I find you a hell of a lot more than 'acceptable'." He offered his fingers which Spock immediately caressed in a Vulcan kiss. Not able to fight his curiosity, Jim peered into his dark eyes and searched for answers. "What did Bones say?" He was afraid to ask, but he was more afraid not to know.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "He told me that we have a 'souvenir' from my Pon Farr." Spock watched Jim's face intently.

Creasing his forehead in confusion, Jim retorted quickly. "A souvenir?" He began checking Spock's body once more. "What is it?" He reached out to turn Spock around so he could fully assess his physical state.

Spock clasped his hands forcing their eyes to meet. "_He_ is a thirteen week fetus." Spock looked smug, happy and anxious all at once.

Jim was intelligent, but even his mind took time to process what Spock had said. "He?" Jim raised an eyebrow in question.

Spock said nothing, he simply watched the emotions play across his mate's face. Confusion melted into understanding, which melted into shock, which melted into excitement, which melted into happiness. "He." Jim reached for Spock's abdomen, smiling wider than he could ever remember in honest happiness. "Our son." His eyes focused on the mint skin dusted with dark hair which kept his baby safe, his finger tips ghosting over the delicate flesh.

Jim felt complete; as if something he had never known he was missing from his soul had been found. Pulling Spock into a hug and kissing him fiercely, he felt the love and happiness from his mate flood his mind. Framing his lover's face with his hands, he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. "I am so happy, Spock. This is incredible!" He spoke in-between his rain of kisses. "You are going to be the best mommy ever!" Before Spock had a chance to answer that statement, Jim was pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I had to add a little Chekov/Sulu heehee**

**This is my odd little dedication to Mother's Day. And since my mom has read and publicly commented, Happy Mother's Day Mama!**

**Comments and reviews make me update faster **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the reviews and hits, much love to you all.**

**I've stressed over this chapter, I hope I've got all the errors fixed. **** Enjoy**

**Jim POV**

Pulling back from the crushing embrace, Jim stared deep into Spock's eyes. His anxiety had melted away, leaving only a content and excited Vulcan in its wake, who was only slightly annoyed with his beloved at the name calling. "When can Bones' do another scan so I can see him?" Impatient as ever, Jim was ready to catch a first glimpse of the child.

Spock raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, his annoyance of being called 'Mommy' slipping away. He never was able to stay upset with Jim for very long. "Dr. McCoy has completed no scans, t'hy'la. I was able to see the child myself through my mind's eye. It is a Vulcan technique to bond with the child before birth." A brief flicker of regret shadowed across his face.

Jim tried to smile and brush it off. "Oh, ok." He reasoned that it was only fair that Spock had such a deep connection because he _was_ the one carrying the child. However, after a life time of failed relationships, Jim couldn't stop the seed of doubt that bloomed within his chest. Maybe Spock didn't want Jim in the child's life. Perhaps, Jim was not worthy enough to be a father of such a blessing. There were so few Vulcans left, even a child of quarter linage would be celebrated.

Spock clutched both Jim's arms. "Do not think such about yourself, Jim. You are more than worthy of being our child's mekino*." Before Jim could understand what was happening, Spock pressed his fingers to his psi points, and slowly opened their bond completely.

At first there was nothing unusual about the transfer. Spock was showing him his emotions, Jim was reciprocating. Then Spock went deeper, as if dragging Jim down into himself more completely. Slowly, a small, pale being came into focus. It was tiny, nearly transparent. _This is our child._ Spock's calming voice echoed around both the human and the fetus. As if understanding his father was present, the tiny baby turned his head towards Jim, though his eyes were not yet developed. Jim reached out his mind in a comforting embrace.

He had ten perfect fingers and toes, Jim counted. His legs were long and curled together, like Spock's when he was meditating. His head was bald, but held proudly like both his parents when on the bridge. No eyebrows yet graced his face, but Jim was sure they would be slanted like Spock's. His nose looked like Sarek's, which only slightly irritated the human. The tips of his ears were pointed and it filled Jim with such delight to see so much of Spock shine through in their son. His child was perfect, everything he could have ever hoped to have. As Jim watched, his son yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth as if ready for his nap.

Jim once more inspected his son from top to bottom. He noticed the umbilical cord. It was the lifeline of the child, connected to Spock. With every heartbeat, Spock's body brought all the necessities his baby would need for further growth. His lover, his husband, his t'hy'la was now the carrier of his child. Jim had learned never to question blessing from above. He may not completely understand how his male bondmate could carry a child; he was not going to question its miraculous occurrence. That trivial part of the equation was not needed to understand the love and awe he felt for his son. This was something that Jim had never wanted before, but now he wouldn't be able to live without.

After so much destruction and death in Jim's life, now there would be love and life. Spock had found him a broken man, torn from the tragedies of his life, but he had taken that wild stallion and loved him. Jim could never be tamed, but he was repaired and whole for the first time in his life. Haunting memories still lay half buried in the corners of his mind, but Spock would chase the demons away any time they haunted his love. Now, Jim would have a child of his own to love and care for. His baby – their son – would never cry himself to sleep or lay awake in fear of what the dawn would bring. They would shield their son from all the atrocities of their lives, he would never know such.

Ever so gently, Spock slipped away from their child bringing them back to reality, leaving the small bundle slipping into a much needed sleep. Tears of joy streamed down Jim's face. "I have never seen something so beautiful as the man I love caring a child I never dreamt I would be allowed." Once more he crushed himself against his t'hy'la. "Thank you Spock, thank you for showing me our baby, for having our baby, for being you." Never before had he been so expressive with his emotions.

Spock held him tightly, running his long fingers through his hair. "I was unsure as to how you would react to the news." The gentle stream of emotions from their link echoed his statement.

Jim buried his face deeper in the hollow of Spock's bare shoulder, kissing the skin. "Spock, I would never cast aside anything that you and I made with love." He relished in the warmth of his Vulcan.

The taller man sighed. "I am glad you have accepted the illogic in your doubts." He kissed the top of the blonde head. "Dr. McCoy has prescribed weekly visits to monitor the pregnancy. I hope that you will be present for any future examinations." With one last squeeze, Spock pulled away from his mate.

Jim smiled, letting his eyes wander over Spock's delicious frame. "I would not miss them for the world." He offered Spock a Vulcan kiss which he immediately accepted.

**A/N: thanks for reading!**

**I so wish this had been possible when I was pregnant! **

**I am taking all sorts of liberties with every part of Vulcan anatomy and psychic abilities, but I hope you like it! **

**Reviews and comments are the greatest thing since sliced bread!**

***mekino is supposed to be Vulcan for father, I do hope that's right.**

**~Side note to Silver Lady (because she isn't logged in and I can't PM her) my mom is TresOrleans. And I posted the epilogue you requested to my story '18 Days'~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**XOXO's to all who have review'd/fav'd/alert'd!**

**Huge thank you to LostSchizophrenic for correcting my bad Vulcan lol**

Spock awoke wrapped in Jim's loving embrace, as was their night-time ritual. It was 0330, later than he usually slept when he was on duty. With a quick press of his lips to Jim's forehead, Spock began the delicate task of extracting his limbs from his beloved without waking him. Spock was sure if he had not been half-Vulcan it would have been an impossible task, but with the grace born of practice, Spock was free without Jim so much as breathing deeper.

Every morning Spock rose before Jim, every morning he quietly left their shared bed, and just as often, he turned to watch his beautiful t'hy'la in peaceful slumber. They had spent most of the evening before talking about different subjects, mainly who they would tell first of their pregnancy. Spock had decided that he would contact his father first. It was Vulcan custom for their fathers to be granted first audience with the couple. Though a slight shadow passed through Jim's cobalt eyes at the mention of that detail, he agreed the custom should be followed.

Spock would contact Sarek without Jim and Jim would contact Winona without Spock. It would be easier on them this way. Both would have preferred to be together in facing their parents, but each understood the other's pain.

Mentally preparing himself for the speech he was to deliver, Spock replicated some Vulcan tea and sat at his desk. The birthrate amongst Vulcans had doubled since the Narada attack. Over one quarter of the entire race was under five years of age. Teachers, young and old, were redoubling their efforts to prepare for larger classes. Classrooms were being built by the dozens all over New Vulcan.

Spock had been asked to teach at the Science Academy, but his letter of invitation had not been delivered to the Commander. Sarek himself had refused the position for him. T'hy'la were not to be separated and his son and son-in-law were too important to Star Fleet to return before their time of need had come to an end. Had Sarek not been the one to tell Spock of his actions, his son would never have been able to truly accept this as fact. This had been Sarek's first and only public blessing of his son's union with the rebel James T. Kirk.

Patting his abdomen in an all too Human gesture, Spock opened his table-top and entered Sarek's home communicator address. It was already dawn on the colony; his father should be just finishing reading the morning news now. Memories of sitting at the breakfast table with his parents came flooding into Spock's mind. His mother did not keep with Vulcan tradition; the Sarek household ate a different type of fruit or grain product daily. Breakfast had been the most important time in young Spock's life. He could feel the deep bond between his parents, his mother's love and he felt accepted, if only for those few moments. This would be one of many traditions Amanda had instilled in her son that Spock wanted to continue with his own child.

On the second click, Sarek appeared before his son raising his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Greetings Spock."

Bringing himself from his memories, Spock mirrored his father. "Greetings, Father." He bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware that so much time had elapsed since our last communication." They contacted each other monthly simply to keep in touch. Sarek was greatly affected by Amanda's demise, and though he would not have admitted it under threat of torture he was happy to hear from her son.

Spock knew that was his father's way of asking 'Is something wrong?' "It has not yet been a month since my last transmission, but I believe I have some important news that I could not wait another two weeks to deliver." He fought against his rising anxiety.

The older man slightly frowned. "Is something wrong, Spock? Are you ill?" The full-blooded Vulcan showed the slightest hint of worry.

Shaking his head only once, Spock could not fight the curl of his lips. "No, Father, I am not ill. I wish to inform the eldest of my bloodline a new child shall be born, Sa'mekh'al Sarek." Spock spoke the formal words with no infliction of emotion, just as any other son of Vulcan would tell his sa'mekh.

In the most shocking display, all color drained from Sarek's tanned face. "Explain." His voice was hard, not devoid of emotion but quite the opposite in fact. Anger had echoed in his one word retort.

Spock was taken aback; he knew the exact reason of this unprecedented emotional response. His Father was upset because he thought Spock had abandoned his male t'hy'la. Great Ambassador Sarek was angry with his son because of his supposed desertion of Jim Kirk. Had Spock been human he would have been rolling in the floor with laughter, but he was not so he hid behind his mask. "During my recent Pon Farr, Jim and I conceived. Our son is thirteen weeks gestation." Spock watched with hidden delight as his father relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, Sarek nodded. "A new child of Vulcan is a most welcome blessing. I offer any assistance I would be able to provide, my son." Light that had not been seen in several years flickered in the older man's eyes. Lifting his hand in the salute once more, Sarek ended the conversation. "Live long and prosper, my child." Emotion – pride, joy and possibly love - rang clear in his voice.

Spock once more mirrored his father. "Live long and prosper, Sa'mekh." It was with mixed emotions that Spock watched the screen fade.

He was relieved their conversation had ended without harsh words and 'cold shoulders'. He was glad his father was happy for the impending birth, because that had been very evident in his tone. He was ecstatic how protective his father was for his t'hy'la, and he could not wait to inform Jim of this development. However, he was concerned how many emotions were coursing through his mind and how far his control had slipped. Usually, he was able to keep all emotions garnered but now they seemed to lay just under his skin ready to burst forth without notice. Perhaps a visit to Dr. McCoy would help explain his predicament.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I hope that I did Sarek justice. Yup, Spock is experience the pregnancy hormones!**

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews/comments are like cute Spirk babies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the uplifting reviews. PhantomSnow has asked for longer chapters, I will try to accommodate. **

**Sorry Silver! Here you go, thanks again Lost! ****"sa'mekh" as the word for father. grandmother and sa'mekh'al is grandfather**

**Thank you to everyone who has blessed my 'going off the beaten path' with my take on this **

**I send this chapter to T'Slash, she chose to talk with Bones before Winona. And who knows little Santa Claus might make an appearance eventually…**

**There be major fluff ahead. **

After finishing his tea, Spock arranged himself on his meditation mat; folding his legs under him, clasping his hands in the proper Vulcan gesture and shutting down his senses one by one. He shut out the light stealing in behind his closed lids, he blocked out all the noise of the Enterprise and slowly he began to numb himself to the touch of his clothing and mat. Focusing on his breathing, Spock slowly made his way to his inner mind.

This was not the first time that the Commander had experienced such life altering news, and it would be highly illogical to assume it would be the last. Much had changed in the last twenty-four hours. However, to ensure proper emotional control he must spend additional time in deeper meditation. Diving deeper within his conscious, Spock sought out the rogue emotions.

His anxiety had melted after the joyous celebrations of Jim and the astonishing conversation with his father. The two most influential men in his life had both come to the same conclusion – they were pleased with the knowledge of the conception and development of his child, even if both had markedly different ways of expressing their delight. Content with the fact this emotion was no longer a threat to his mental state, Spock let the tension fade from his body.

Moving on, he turned to the next emotion. His happiness had grown by leaps and bounds during his afternoon, since first he had been told the news and then he had shared with Jim. It shone with the same radiance his lover's smile. This would be only the second time he had dealt with happiness in this proportion. The other had been when he and Jim had cemented their relationship. It was nearly impossible for him to tuck away the swell of contentment at the knowledge life was growing within him. Instead of locking away the emotion entirely as he had done all his life, he merely reigned in the outward signs. Slowly, piece by piece, he simply pulled the bright yellow in towards the calm blue of his mind, gently tucking it behind the veil. Even for a Vulcan, not being happy for the new life would be reproachful.

His worry for his unborn child had doubled during the day. He began to wonder the ill effects of nearly everything that crossed his path– from the food he ate to the toothpaste he used to the speed of the turbo lift. Having no other with which to discuss his pregnancy, Spock could only assume, as many other children had been born to parents working on space ships, that all was safe and would not cause any undue harm or stress to his son. However, even accepting that fact could not stop the worry coating the edges of his thoughts, so with much trepidation, Spock allowed the worry to stay hidden with his happiness.

There was also a new emotion, one he had never before encountered. This feeling made his head feel lighter, his blood to feel warmer and his heart to beat faster. Not knowing how to contain something he did not understand, Spock simply let the emotion lead him towards its cause. His mind began to flip through different aspects on his life, finally coming to stop at the moment Jim had called him 'mommy'. While he did not believe that it was the name that caused the response, he did think it possible that his mate confirming their first step towards parenthood had created this feeling. Finding this new experience to be ultimately harmless, Spock moved on from his examination.

After reinforcing his mental bonds, Spock allowed his mind to answer the call of his curiosity and drift towards the fetus. His son was awake, kicking the amniotic fluid with his tiny legs and twisting his agile body in all directions. His mind was just as bright as his father's, golden like Sol. Some how even at this early stage, he knew Spock was near, calming himself and turning towards Spock's vision. In absolute amazement the parent-to-be watched as the new life reached his hand out towards his father.

Unable to resist, Spock reached his mind towards the tiny buddle wrapping his loving mental embrace around his perfectly formed body. The child instantly molded himself into his father's tranquil mind. The Vulcan could barely breathe as the young one stilled and drifted towards slumber. He had once heard his mother say that rewards of parenthood were not measured by anything visible, but the quiet moments that stole your heart. If Spock had ever doubted love or not understood the proper human definition, he now knew. This was what it meant to be a parent.

Feeling his son's conscious fade into rest, he could feel his t'hy'la's conscious awaken. With one last reassuring mental projection of his undying love, Spock slowly brought himself from his meditation. It was with deep regret that he came back to his senses; he had not wanted to leave his son. But when he saw the loving cerulean eyes watching him from under disheveled blonde hair, he relaxed. Their child needed to rest, Jim and he had many things to accomplish before his arrival.

Spock stood, stretching his muscles. "Have you rested well?" Even to his own ears his voice was relaxed much different than his normal tone.

Jim smiled throwing back the comforter. "I did." He stepped closer offering his fingertips for a Vulcan kiss. "You have visited the baby." Spock pressed their fingers together sensing love with a tang of jealousy.

Spock frowned. "I meld with the child this morning." It pained him to see Jim envious what of his Vulcan heritage provided.

Jim nodded. "Good, you need to check up on him every day, make sure he's ok." Jim was heading towards the shower, not looking back at his mate. This was his way of dealing with pain, a mechanism he had perfected over the years, running away but atleast now Jim did not run far.

The Commander made no effort to respond, even after all this time Spock found himself at a loss for understanding his human mate but he knew the exact way to handle him. He simply waited until he heard Jim enter the shower and followed. Stripping off his sleepwear, Spock stepped into the warm cascade behind Jim. The human's movements were stiff, his head never turning to acknowledge Spock's presence. Deliberately and with great care, Spock wrapped his arms around Jim pulling him back flush against his body, not allowing him to simply ignore him any longer.

All the tension left Jim's body at the contact. "I'm sorry. I just am jealous you get to see him and I'll have to wait until he's born to hold him like you can now in your mind." Turning he wrapped his husband in his soapy embrace. "You know me, don't like to wait and hate to be the last to a party." He rested his head on Spock's strong shoulder.

Trying to infer Jim's meaning without further agitating the emotional Captain, Spock stood silent enjoying the feel of his love. Pressing a quick kiss to his rosy lips, they began to clean themselves. In the most loving of gestures, Spock took Jim's soapy hand a guided it towards his abdomen in an unspoken token of understanding. Spock could feel the unrestrained amazement seep through their bond as Jim 'washed their baby.' He wisely kept his commentary to himself and simply enjoyed the moment.

Jim's hum of excitement grew into a full conversation with their unborn. "I don't know how it's possible for you to be coming into our lives, and I really don't want your Dad to go into a deep, logical explanation of the process either, but I know a miracle when I'm face to face with one and you my little perfect bundle are nothing short of a miracle." Pressing a soft kiss to still flat plane of stomach, Jim returned to washing himself, smiling contently.

Finishing their necessities in a much more pleasant environment, they stepped out and toweled off. Just like every other morning, they slung their towels around their waists, combed their hair before it had a chance to dry, brushed their teeth and pulled on their standard issued underwear before heading back to the sleeping area. They moved in harmony, each complimenting the other perfectly.

Just as they were slipping on their blacks, the comm. on the wall sounded. _McCoy to Spock. _Unhurriedly, Spock moved to answer. "This is Spock." Jim raised an eyebrow, Spock could only shrug. _I want you to come by my office before reporting for duty. _There was an edge in their friend's voice that quickened their pace. Pulling on their tunics and stomping into boots, the two walked as quickly as possible without raising alarm towards the turbo lift.

Jim's face was creased with worry. Spock knew that he expected all good things to come crashing down at his feet. Despite the illogical fear of his mate, Spock took his hand and tried to reassure him. Dr. McCoy was sure to have an excellent reason for causing his t'hy'la to panic.

When they arrived, they saw McCoy's desk was filled with PADDs and empty coffee cups. The physician was still scanning a PADD, so deeply enthralled he had not noticed their arrival. Jim cleared his throat, trying to attract attention. Just as was the desired effect, McCoy's head shot up finally noticing his visitors. Jumping up, he ushered them in and into the empty seats. "Take a seat, I've found some interesting things I want to share with you both. I've been researching Vulcan-Human pregnancies since we spoke yesterday. Surprisingly, you are no longer the only one of your kind." He leaned against his desk before them, he grinned at Jim.

Spock raised an eyebrow, atypically concerned for his friend. "Have you not slept since?" He took in the physician's disheveled appearance. His hair was sticking up all over his head, his uniform was more wrinkled than normal, his eyes were blood shot and his frame was slack with weariness.

Bones scoffed. "I might have been a little over excited about your news, but I have to be prepared; you are two patients in one now." He stifled a yawn. "Any way, I called you down here because I have a few questions. Have you been eating anything unusual lately?" He oscillated his stare between the two.

Tilting his head, Spock tried to call to mind his diet for the last few weeks. "I have been eating green vegetables, as always, but I have been adding raisins, almonds and Mandarin oranges." He was shocked to realize his diet had become less bland. "I also have been consuming 25% more food than normal at lunch and dinner." A slight blush crept of his cheeks, the signs of his pregnancy had been right before his eyes but he had chosen to ignore them for two months.

McCoy's smile grew with his confession. "Exactly what the literature said! Your body is craving iron because your child is 75% human!" The human had obviously imbibed too much caffeine as he began to flail his arms around to emphasis his point. "The green leafy vegetables provide iron, the oranges provide Vitamin C to help your body synthesis the iron for better absorption and the almonds add extra protein. In short your body already knew how to care for its young." He smiled triumphantly.

Jim, who was getting better at being diplomatic, smiled and stood. "Well, since Mommy here is already taking care of her young, was there anything else we needed? We really need to get to the bridge." He winked at Spock, who glared in return.

Bones blinked several times, stunned that Jim did not see how incredible this was. "Yes there is more, I _am_ a doctor, you know. I want to go ahead and start you on some prenatal vitamin injections with added nutrients. This should be a perfect combo for your and the baby's health." He gently pressed a hypo into the pale flesh, and then began waving a tricorder over his body. "Everything looks fine." He murmured. Spock was unsure if he was speaking to his audience or himself.

Jim smiled down at Spock. "Well, let's make our grand entrance." He offered his hand, ready to get out of the Med Bay.

Hesitantly Spock accepted his hand and stood. "Dr. McCoy, I have a question." The doctor turned his attention to his taller patient. "I have been experiencing an unusual amount of high intensity emotions. I have found they are beginning to become more pronounced and require more frequent meditation. Is there any reason for alarm?" He held his friend's gaze.

McCoy was barely able to keep back a chuckle; Jim had opened his mouth to protest when he raised a hand. "I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to laugh." He sighed and tried to regain his composure. "Your predicament is normal hormones from pregnancy. You must understand that just because you are half-Vulcan, which is exactly why you are able to carry this child, you are not immune to your human heritage. When a human female is pregnant, her emotions jump wildly from moment to moment. You are not experiencing anything that is not natural. It's a lot of work to build a perfect little being." He smiled, his eyes misting over as he remembered a time from long ago. Snapping back to himself, he shooed them from his office. "Now get out, I'm a doctor not a midwife, well atleast not yet." He gently patted Spock's shoulder as they departed.

Comforted beyond measure or logic by McCoy's words, Spock squeezed Jim's hand once before letting go and walked briskly down the hall to the turbo lift. Suddenly, it was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could feel that Jim too was relieved. "Today will be a most fascinating day." He turned to his beloved with a raised eyebrow. Jim could only nod in agreement.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this, cuz I really like it for some reason.**

**Reviews and comments make my day!! And if anybody knows a good Beta or would like to be my beta, let me know plz**

**I have a question! How could Spock Prime have had such a clear view of Vulcan's demise? For reference, the only object in Earth's sky that large is the moon and if our moon were to suddenly get sucked into a black hole, wouldn't we go with it? Am I missing something in the movie? Can someone PLEASE explain this to me? Because now I've got it stuck in my head with no possible, relative explanation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I am blown away by all the different ideas and takes on why Spock could see Vulcan. You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews, they made my day. **

**I am going to skim over the fact Jim has a brother, because he didn't technically show up in the movie. And with everything else I'm throwing out the window, Sam is a small part lol.**

**Everyone keeps asking how Spock will have the baby, which is a really good question. I am going to get to that point and explain (not quite in depth, but not as elusive as I've been so far), but yes he will have a C-Section. **

Jim rubbed his hands together with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I get to spend a whole shift dangling a juicy piece of knowledge over the Gossip Queen's head! I can't wait! Of course the only thing that will be better is her face when we get to tell her! I didn't realize what an upside having to wait to tell your father was." He grinned over at his mate.

Spock pressed the hold button on the turbo lift. "T'hy'la, I have already spoken with my father this morning before I meditated." His voice was calm, but Jim could see the wariness in his eyes.

Jim instantly deflated. "Oh." He pursed his lips before continuing. "What did he have to say?" He attempted to keep his tone casual, but his underlying disdain for his cold-shouldered father-in-law still managed to seep into his question.

Spock gave him the Vulcan equivalent of an exasperated glare. "He is pleased, Jim. And he sends his congratulations to us _both_." Spock seemed just as surprised by Sarek's well-wishes as the Human.

As Jim always did, he deflected the object of his annoyance, specifically his father-in-law, and bounced directly back towards his goal. "So, we get to tell them now!" He stepped to push the resume button.

Blocking his hand, Spock cleared his throat. "First, Captain, it would not be appropriate for such personal matters to be announced on the bridge during shift. Second, I believe it is only just for your mother to be contacted before we proceed." Spock answered just as a Star Fleet First Officer should when dealing with a self-indulgent Captain.

Rolling his eyes and surrendering, Jim held up his hands. "Fine, I will call Winona." Emphasizing her given name, he pushed the button with extra force. "Just don't expect her to have the same sudden 180 turn that Sarek did." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Once more pressing the hold button, Spock turned to face his ill tempered mate. "Jim, I do not believe your hostility towards your mother is fair. She has attempted on several occasions to reunite with you. I know that it will take time to repair your relationship, but I ask for the sake of our child, that you try." He gently wrapped his arms and pulled the blonde close. "I know the past is hard to forget and forgive, but it is not just yourself you must think about now." Spock pressed a quick kiss to his temple and pressed the button so the turbo lift could carry them to the bridge.

Slowly, the uncertainty in Jim's stomach began to uncoil. Spock was right, his son would deserve to know his only living grandmother. After all, Spock had already faced his father, how much harder could one human woman be? Taking a deep calming breath, Captain Kirk, the finest diplomat in the Alpha Quadrant, turned to his Commander as the turbo doors opened. "Mr. Spock, you have the con, I have an important call to make." Nodding, Spock stepped from the lift and strode onto the bridge.

Winona had never expressed any interest in the continuance of the Kirk lineage. Even with the miracle of Sarek's blessing, this was a daunting task. It was one thing to be on speaking terms with his mother with the occasional visit and quite another to have her welcome this news with open arms. He had never forgiven her for Frank and she had never forgiven him for joining Star Fleet. They were family, they were the only living relatives the other had, but something happened the day Jim wrecked that car. Jim was treated like an adult from that point forward, his childhood had ended and with it what small protective barriers his mother held in place had come tumbling down.

He walked down the hall with little regard to his surroundings, only relaxing when their door slid shut behind him. His mother had raised him as best she could. It was very clear that Winona was a working woman with a child, not a mother who worked. She was always present for his school functions, baseball games, award ceremonies, but she was also the last to arrive and the first to leave. She put forth the absolute minimal effort required. She had never been comfortable around other people and the one person who she had finally gotten close to had died leaving her a new mother and a widow on the same day.

But that's not to say they didn't have some very memorable, tender moments. Jim had a childhood filled with happiness for the first several years. She watched holovids with him on the weekends and they went to get ice cream on Friday nights. However, Winona was not always open and caring, Jim knew there were times when he would have to grant her space, but those times became less frequent as he got older. Before Frank had come into their life, Winona and Jim had a quiet life together. Of course, Winona was a woman and wanted to have a husband and life with him, so she had meet Frank and married him inside of eighteen months. Then their world had shattered. Winona left and Jim rebelled. The fissure between them grew larger until not even Earth was wide enough to separate them.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other, because they did, they just didn't like each other. They gave each other a wide radius, only calling for help when they were on their last leg. She had hated his decision to join the Fleet, even going so far as to call Pike and give him an earful. But as with all things, her anger and his defiance waned with age. Now, they communicated regularly, she had attending their wedding and he had even taken Spock home on their last shore leave. Being a mother to her twenty-nine year old son was one thing, this was totally different.

Shuffling to his terminal, Jim ran his hands through his hair. Winona Kirk might not want to be a grandmother, but until yesterday Jim Kirk did not want to be a father. So, there was hope at the end of the tunnel. Because while people might think James T. Kirk was his father's son, they were wrong. Jim was Winona born again. Punching in the proper code, Jim took a deep breath. When the comm link connected, Jim was greeted by solid pink. "Santa Claus get down! You are a bad … thing." He could hear Winona grunting as the pink receded. "Jim!" Winona pulled Santa Claus into her lap.

Jim laughed. The agowilts was nearly as big as a Saint Bernard, and had only stopped growing because he was neutered, but he thought he was a lap dog. "Good to see our Santa Claus is in good hands. Looks like you are feeding him well." Jim noticed how relaxed his mother looked.

Winona blew her bangs out of her face. "Ha! This thing eats more than your horse that you also left your mother to raise." She scratched the pink animal behind its ear. "Of course I have to get grandchildren some how." She sighed before turning back to the screen to find Jim's mouth hanging open. "What? What did I say wrong now?" She groaned.

Jim snapped his mouth shut and blinked several times. "What do you mean grandchildren?" Had Sarek already called her? This was way too strange. Uhura had told him that women had a sixth sense about things, but this was like pulling answers out of thin air.

Winona raised an eyebrow. "Jim, you are married to a man. There is no possible way that you two could have children. Remember? I am simply embracing the animals as an extension of that fact. Have you been hurt or hit on the head, again?" She shoved his pet from her lap.

Jim snickered, slightly relaxing. "Not exactly." He snickered. "Mom, have I got a story for you. Spock's pregnant." His lips curled into a smile.

Winona spit out her sip of coffee. "James Tiberius Kirk! Don't say things like that, it's not funny." She was trying to wipe up the liquid that Santa Claus hadn't already lapped up.

Setting his jaw, turning serious, Jim replied. "No, it's not funny. It seems that because of some Vulcan trait, males are able to conceive during certain times of their lives. And well, you always told me I had perfect timing. Spock is thirteen weeks along with our son." He squared his shoulders and awaited her answer.

Her blue eyes grew wider than Jim ever remembered seeing them, her jaw went slack and her hands fell to her lap. "A son?" Her voice was barely audible. Jim only nodded. "Oh Jimmy!" Tears fell freely down her face.

Not quite sure if that was a good thing or not, Jim's brow creased, he continued cautiously. "I wanted to let you know before we told everyone else. Only Spock's father knows." He took a deep breath.

Then she started crying even harder. It was a full three minutes of her tears and hiccups, Santa Claus licking her face and Jim shuffling in his chair before she answered. "That is wonderful news." She sniffled. "I know that I was not the best of mothers. I know that you and I have a lot of things to reconcile, but Jimmy, I have and will always love you. Thank you for telling me about my grandbaby." She managed to choke out through her sobs.

Tears prickled Jim's eyes. "Mom, the past is the past. You and I have made it through some pretty crazy shit together. It's nobody's fault, that's just how it happened. I want my son to know his only grandmother. I mean after all, you've done such a good job with Santa Claus." He smiled.

His statement brought on a fresh round of tears from the older woman. She nodded frantically. "I believe after all this time I have a reason to go back to space, running towards something and not away from it. I will love to visit my grandson, with your permission, Captain." She straightened in her chair.

Jim nodded. "I do believe that is a valid request, Commander." He sighed. "Mom, I really need to get back to the bridge. I'll keep you updated, though, ok?" For the first time, Jim didn't want to have to end the call but duty came first.

Winona nodded. "You better, Jim. Get on to the bridge, I have phone calls to make!" She laughed delightedly. "Let Spock know that if either of you need me, for anything, call. I'll be there Jim." Tears once more trailed down her face.

Jim nodded. "You really always have been, Mom. Just took your son a long time to realize that you stand in the shadows, you don't have to be in the spot light." He smiled and cut the communication.

Taking a moment to himself, Jim took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. Their parent approved and Bones was ready to deliver at the drop of a hat. They could do this, he could do this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Santa Claus is from my story '18 Days' because I couldn't resist. And if they can show Vulcan being sucked into a black hole in HD on a planet too far away because it's a good plot device, screwing over the science, then I can pull my pink agowilts, son of Easter Bunny, into a new story lol**

**I don't like stories where Winona is a horrible mother, so I've taken a new twist on it, like I did with Sarek. I made this longer, because I have to keep PhantomSnow happy ^^**

**Up next is the crew… Who should be first?**

**Review/comments are loved are like chocolate to this dieting woman! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Well, everyone is really excited to see what Uhura has to say about the baby... And we will get there. I think that Pike needs to know first, you know he *is* the Admiral. **

**You are all so sweet with your reviews, they keep me out of the ice cream ^^. This is my most fav'd and alert'd fic, woo-hoo!**

**This one is not going to be quite as long… Sorry Snow, I will make it up to you laterz **

Spock could feel how content and relaxed Jim was after his conversation with Winona as he strode onto the bridge. His blue eyes sparkling with the stunning allure that spoke straight to his t'hy'la's soul, his smile warm and inviting, he was a living sculpture of beauty. Spock's passion engulfed him like never before, his whole being set aflame by the sight of his Jim. As irrational as Spock found the surprising revelation, he wanted nothing more to throw his mate over his shoulder and take him straight to their quarters and proceed to ravish him all night long. Startled by his own thoughts and even more by his lacking of concern over being so illogical, Spock tried desperately to clear his mind, but to no avail.

However, it was too late. Jim had felt the stirring within his mind. The blonde smiled seductively, his face flushed with his own arousal, and winked. Walking close enough by his station to trail a fingertip over the shell of his ear, Jim licked his lips. Spock could not suppress the moan that rumbled from deep within his chest. Never before had the couple been so blatantly sexual during their shifts. Logic, the life preserver in the vast ocean of life amongst humans, had abandoned the hormonal Vulcan. Those blue, smoldering eyes and red lips begging to be kissed were all he could focus on. The hammering of Jim's heart and his shallow breaths were all he could hear. The heady scent of Jim's sweat and aftershave were all he could smell. His mind was a torrent of all things James T. Kirk, his field of sight had narrowed to his mate, his entire universe had constricted to only his t'hy'la.

Somewhere, beyond the haze of his condition, Spock heard Uhura saying something. He felt anger at the woman for trying to take Jim's attention from him. Snapping his head in her direction, his eyes narrowed on her frame. "What?" He snapped.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. Jim put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sending waves of calming thoughts and images through their link. Stuttering just a tad, she repeated herself. "Admiral Pike is requesting Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, priority urgent." Relaying the message as it had been sent directly to her.

Taking a deep breath, Spock came back to himself. His anger fading, his lust receding and his calm once more enveloping him. "Very well, Lieutenant." He forced his tone to be gentle and even, yet he could not bring himself to regret snapping at her.

Jim, who was still surprised by the whole scene, kept his eyes on Spock as he answered. "Patch it through to my ready room. Sulu, you have the con." He ushered Spock out of the room, snickering under his breath.

The link with Pike was already opened when they arrived. The older human appeared to be caught between nervous and angry. "Jim. Spock." Pike nodded his head.

Jim smiled warmly at his father-figure. "Hello, Pike, how can the Enterprise be of service to the best Admiral in the Fleet?" He showcased his most dashing smile, which only served to ignite Spock's jealousy once more, so it quickly faded from his lips.

Pike laughed. "I was awakened this morning by an important call from Ambassador Sarek, only to be contacted a few hours later by Commander Kirk. It seems that everyone wants to share the _interesting_ news with Good Old Pike, except the two involved." He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to one side, his glare accusing.

Jim opened his mouth and shut it, uncertain how to proceed. "I believe that Jim and I would have contacted you immediately after our shifts had we been given the opportunity." Spock's balanced baritone retorted. His emotions were barely contained by the enormity of the situation.

Rolling his eyes, Pike leaned forward. "I don't want to have to wait until the shift is over, I wanted to be told now!" A tiny pout pulled at his lips, which looked ridiculous on a man of his age in Spock's opinion.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Chris, I didn't realize that you should have been third on our contact list. I'll make sure to write it down so we get it right when the baby is born." He sat down on in his chair, Spock sitting next to him.

Raising an eyebrow, Pike smirked. "I won't have to be contacted then, because it seems that your father," He glanced at Spock before turning back to Jim, "and your mother will be accompanying me to the Enterprise in roughly five months for two month, atleast, on-sight inspection tour." He winked.

Jim's mouth fell open; Spock's eyebrows both disappeared into his hairline. "Are you serious?" Jim reached for Spock's hand, clutching it tightly. The thought of Pike, Sarek and Winona on his ship for two months was intimidating, hell it was down right scary.

The smile fell from Pike's face. "I just spent thirty minutes in a room with stiff-necked Admirals announcing your _bundle of joy_ and reminding them of their own damn regulations regarding married officers for your ass. You are damn straight I am going to be there when the kid is born! And if my girlfriend just happens to come along with your father-in-law, then so be it!" Pike's head was bobbling back and forth on his shoulders in the most peculiar fashion.

Once more Jim seemed to be confused, so Spock answered sensing his questions. "You have announced our situation to the Admiralty?" He squeezed his mate's hand. Pike nodded, so Spock continued. "Their response?" He attempted to keep his voice neutral, he was admittedly afraid of what they would say.

Laughing, Pike sighed. "They couldn't say anything, Spock. You know the regulations as well as any of them, if not better. They did have a few questions as to how a male could conceive, but I told them it wasn't any of their damned business." He winked at Jim, whose blush was returning. "Other than that they only requested that during your maternity or paternity leaves that I be aboard to help the command team. I offered to bring along my own First Officer. They readily agreed." Spock sighed in relief.

Finally able to speak, Jim cleared his throat. "Who the hell is your girlfriend, old man?" Spock could hear the fondness is Jim's tone.

Biting his lip and looking down at his desk, Pike swallowed. "Well, Jim, your mother and I have been dating for quite some time now. I hope you aren't upset. I was supposed to tell you about our relationship several months ago, but it just kind of slipped my mind..." He hazarded a glance back up at the blonde.

Jim 'pulled out the theatrics'. He gasped and swooned, complete with the hand to the forehead. "I can't believe that my own mother and Admiral would not inform me of such _interesting_ news." He ended his statement with a glare. Had Spock not already given up on understanding his human mate, now would have been an excellent opportunity to begin.

Pike's cheeks reddened. "I guess we're even." He offered a small smile, holding his hands up in surrender.

Huffing, Jim nodded. "Ok, I'll let you slide this time." He pointed his finger. "But do not let it happen again." He raised an eyebrow.

Pike gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, ok." Turning his attention to Spock, he sobered. "I want to congratulate you, Spock. Let me know if there is anything I can do or get for you. I do hope you understand what a challenge you have on your hands with a Kirk on the way." He smiled fondly at his former First Officer.

Spock took a deep breath. "I am well aware of possible outcomes of my decision. Thank you for your offers." He gave a small bow. Spock was deeply touched by the human's compassion.

Standing, Pike turned his attention once more to Jim. "Alright, Captain, I'm sure you have those reports to compile. Keep me updated, Pike out." Before Jim could answer Pike cut the line.

Spock gave Jim a questioning look. "That usually means someone else from Command entered the room. He only gets all formal like that when he's covering our true relationship or trying not to get emotional." Jim shrugged.

Pondering that thought, Spock glanced back at the blank screen. "Are you upset with his relationship with your mother?" His voice was once more normal. His cool demeanor had returned with the faint knowledge a formally apology to Nyota was in order.

Shaking his head, Jim wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders. "No, I think they will be just fine. I do hope he's kidding about being aboard for two months though. That might get annoying. Between your dad and my mom, this ship might get way too small, especially if Chris and Winona are the ones running it with Sarek as the acting Science Officer." He curled his lip in repugnance. Spock did not have to voice his agreement.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I really hope you like this. I just had to add Pike/Winona, because they are just so cute! And maybe because of Pike she was able to let George go and get closer to Jim? Or not…**

**I really like Spock and mood swings, such a great thing. And wouldn't Sarek look hot in a blue science uniform?... I smell a plot tribble lol!**

**Reviews/comments/suggestions get a visit from Dr. Love ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for the reviews and comments. I'm glad some other people like Pike/Winona. **

**This is another short one, but maybe now that Hospital Week is over they can get longer. **

**This is kind of Pavel's POV**

The Captain and Commander exited his ready room in step, shoulders perfectly squared and faces portraits of professionalism. Pavel had always thought the two men had simply been born to stand beside each other. It was common knowledge throughout Star Fleet and the universe how well Jim Kirk and Spock fit together. Of course now the crew knew why they fit so well – they were soul mates. They complimented each other perfectly in every way; Jim was the golden supernova and Spock was his silver satellite. Souls forever locked in an orbit around each other.

Pavel thought it was the most romantic thing he had ever seen, well maybe up until last night. He wanted the love between him and Hikaru to be as strong and sure as their love. With a wistful sigh and one last longing gaze at the pilot, who winked in return, the young Navigator made his way towards the Commander. Spock had wished for the computer upgrades to begin today, which would involve hours locked in the smallest of cracks in the ship, and Pavel had wanted start early so they could finish in enough time for him to have supper with Hikaru. He was not looking forward to it the task nor was he watching where he walked. Suddenly his foot caught on the corner of Uhura's chair and he went pitching forward.

Two strong arms caught him. "Zank you, Commander. I am zo zorry." He attempted to right himself only to trip on his own feet and fall back into those arms.

However the voice that responded was not the Vulcan's. "It's alright, Chekov, I've got you." Jim, who had leapt between his mate and the boy, shifted Pavel once more to his feet.

Blushing to the root of his hair, Pavel couldn't meet Jim's gaze. He was nearly certain that up until the instant his vision had been impaired by his lack of balance, Jim had been on the other side of Spock away from him. "I am zo zorry, Keptin." It would have been bad enough to trip over the Commander, but it was horrifying to trip over the Captain. "It vill not happen again." His hands were grasping his PADD so tight, his knuckles were white.

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, it will, Pavel, and I will be here to catch you when it does. It's no big deal." He leaned over so he could see the boy's face. "Nobody saw but Sulu, and I'm sure he thought it was cute." The captain whispered to the Lieutenant.

Gazing up from under his brow, Pavel pouted. "It vas not cute." He slowly turned to sneak a glace at the worried Hikaru, he heard Spock's mumble of agreement.

Jim straightened back up to his full height, amused at the resident prodigy tugging at the jealousy of his mate. "So, Chekov, did you have something important to tell us? Or did you just feel like getting up close and personal with the Captain today?" Brushing off both the boy's embarrassment and the fact he had kept the boy from crashing into his pregnant husband.

Snapping back to attention, Pavel looked from Jim to Spock. They were standing close enough that their shoulders were touching, an unusual emotion played across the normally stoic face of the taller man. "Commander, you and I vere to begin ze upgrades today. I am prepared to begin immediately." Pavel hesitantly reminded the Vulcan.

The Commander and the Captain shared a look, and possibly a telepathic communication, before they turned back to face him. Spock merely raised an eyebrow as Jim responded. "Change of plans, I am going to be assisting you. Mr. Spock has a certain _development_ that will prevent him from such manual labor for quite some time." He wrapped an arm around Pavel's shoulders leading him towards the turbo lift.

Spock grabbed Jim by the elbow, stalling the human's forward movements but the younger man had continued walking for two paces. Quickly, his hand left Pavel's shoulder, and Spock let him go with a warning glare at his mate and the boy, who had both turned to face him, making his disapproval evident. "It's ok, t'hy'la." Jim whispered facing him before, straightening to full Captain-height. "You have the con, Mr. Spock." Jim's voice was soothing, he nodded back at his mate before once more attempting to leave the bridge. This time he did not touch his side-kick.

Chekov did not comment on the strange occurrences, well atleast he tried not to comment. It was none of his business; they were a married couple after all. But they were also his friends, he was concerned. He bounced around his observations in his head while Jim ordered the turbo lift to the appropriate deck. Clearing his throat, Pavel tried to sound casual. "Keptin, is ewerything alright with Meester Spock?" His curiosity always seemed to get the better of his common sense. Never before had Spock shown such visible signs of jealousy. And why would Spock get jealous over him? He did not like Jim in such a way, he had Hikaru.

Jim glanced over at him, answering with an exasperated sigh. "He is fine, just pregnant and hormonal as hell." The lift doors slid open and both men started down the hall.

Suddenly Pavel froze. "He iz vhat?" All the color had drained out of his face. "You mean to tell me zat it iz possible for a male to conciewe?" He grabbed his stomach. That was one thing Hikaru had not mentioned to his young lover.

Turning around, Jim could not hold in the laughter at the sight. That seemed to answer a few questions Jim had about how well their night had went. He was proud to see they had not wasted any more time being completely oblivious to what everyone else knew. "It is not possible for human males, Pavel, you know that!" He shook his head with his hands on his hips. For a genius, Pavel could be dense. "Spock is pregnant because of his Vulcan anatomy. It was a complete surprise." He whispered.

Some of Pavel's shock subsided. "How does a male carry a baby?" He cocked his head to the side, that genius mind of his already turning over all the different pregnancy developments and their effect on a male body.

Jim shrugged, still leading his navigator down the empty corridor. "Pav, there are some questions worth asking, but to be honest, as long as both are healthy, I don't care. That's not something I need to know to understand that the love of my life is pregnant with our son." His heart melted all over again.

Not completely happy with that answer, but shocked to hear Jim Kirk say such a thing, he tucked that knowledge away for later when he could ask Mr. Spock himself. "So, vhen vill the baby be born? Hawe you told eweryone else? Vhat are you going to name him?" He began to remove the access panel to the crawl space.

Jim chuckled at Pavel's enthusiasm while offering Pavel a leg up to get inside the duct. Then he grunted as he pulled himself inside as well. "The baby will be due in five months. But Pavel only you, our parents and Pike know, so you can't tell anyone yet." He crawled on his hands and knees behind the younger man.

Without looking back or slowing down, Pavel voiced his complete understanding. "I vill not tell a soul Keptin." Pride filled his chest to know that he was one of the very first to learn of the little babushka. He stopped in front of a large relay.

Jim huffed as he took a seat next to Pavel. "So for the next five months I am stuck doing the manual labor of the Captain, Commander and Science Officer." He ran a tricorder over the different wires immediately starting to work.

Pavel laughed. "Ve vill hawe to go easy on you, old man! You might not make it the full fiwe months!" He cackled as he began reprogramming each relay one at a time.

Jim curled his lip. He might have to ask for some mercy, five months was a dreadfully long time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I stole a line in the first paragraph from a song on YouTube about Chulu.**

**This was meant as comic relief… I do hope it worked. Next Chapter may be Spock/Sulu or Spock/Scotty, haven't decided. I want Nyota to be the last, because it will be so much more fun that way!**

**Comments/reviews make me write longer follow-up chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I am so happy with all my reviews! There are just under 100! Wow! I felt like a snob for not shouting out to all my reviewers. **** So I wanted to change that. After all, this story wouldn't have been so awesome without my wonderful readers and reviewers! So for everyone who reviewed my previous chapters – much love to you all **

**T'Slash: Thank you for all your support… Can't wait for your next Songs of a Drunken Captain update (everyone should read that, rolf stuff!)**

**SexyJess, DragonWitch, EnterpriseD, DroppyDog: Thank you for such kind reviews. **** They all made me so happy!**

**Meg: I love you too! As always you are my best cheerleader and inspiration. Waiting on your update for Living and Dying (another fic everybody should read, great job, gives the movie a soul)**

**Phantom: I impressed you? Wow. Thank you for your encouragement too! **

**Sernity chose Spock/Sulu **

**Sulu's POV, in the same style as last chapter**

Alpha Shift was the most pleasant, peaceful shift Hikaru Sulu could remember recently. Well, ok it was the most uneventful shift he had ever been blessed to enjoy in the entire time he had served aboard the Enterprise. It _could_ be attributed to the fact Jim Kirk and Pavel Chekov were crawling through the ship checking relays and not on the bridge attempting to satisfy their constant urge for excitement. Nyota had left the bridge shortly after Jim because of some crisis in the Communications Lab, something about someone slept with someone else's boyfriend. Hikaru would have loved to seen that cat fight, but he remained at the helm with Spock.

Spock was acting different. It was subtle things that not everyone could catch. Hikaru had learned long ago that Asians and Vulcans had a lot in common. It was the tiny details that spoke volumes, because the most important parts were never vocalized. As Spock sat in Jim's chair, he was more stiff than normal, constantly sweeping the room to ensure all was well. Not to mention the whole snapping at Nyota part. No one else seemed to think anything about the Commander's nervousness, but when Spock sighed (well it was more of exhaling a large breath with minimal noise) Hikaru was sure something was way out of the ordinary.

Beta Shift arrived just as scheduled; Hikaru took his time in reporting off. He wanted to wait on Spock so he could escort the Commander to the mess and coax the problem out of him. Jim and Pavel were not going to be through with their little project until much later tonight, Spock had commed them every hour on the hour to check on their progress, and it seemed that the taller man was in need of some company. While the two men were not best of friends, they were close. Hikaru was sure if there were an issue, Spock would confine in him. Of course it had nothing to do with the dying curiosity to find out what had upset the Vulcan to this extent.

Spock, in all his glorious detailed accuracy, finally finished his report and Hikaru rushed beside him in the most nonchalant way he could muster. Only Spock and he were left from Alpha shift, so they waited side by side for the turbo. "So, Spock, would you care to have dinner with me in the mess? It's going to be a little lonely without Pavel." When asking personal queries, it is always a plus to provide something personal about you first.

Spock snapped his head in Hikaru's direction as if he had not known he was standing there, which is odd because sneaking up on a Vulcan is hard to do. "That would be acceptable." The way he rolled the word off his tongue told Hikaru he was not Spock's top choice as a dinner date, but how could he compete with Jim anyway? He had eyes, Jim was hot. But to be honest Spock was not Pavel. He bit his lip as the memory of the night before came rushing back. The tone for the turbo snapped him begrudgingly back to the present.

Offering a tiny smile, the two men entered the turbo lift as it opened and Spock ordered it to the Mess' deck. The change of the lighting in the turbo brought out Spock's deep forest green circles under his eyes. "Sir, have you not been sleeping well?" Hikaru had never been able to keep questions from popping out of his mouth. Atleast on the Enterprise, Pavel usually was faster to ask the question so he could just sit quietly, but not this time.

Cutting his eyes over at his dinner date, a flicker of annoyance slipped from behind his mask. Another one of those brief almost-sighs and a barely dip of the shoulders. "No, Hikaru, I have not. But, Dr. McCoy assures me that it is just a 'passing stage'." The turbo doors opened effectively ending their conversation.

Spock led the duo down the hall, his body stiffer than Hikaru remembered seeing it lately. Thankfully, the mess was mostly empty when they arrived. Each ordered their food and Spock led the way to their normal table. Hikaru quietly followed his superior officer wondering what kind of 'passing stage' sleeplessness could be caused by.

Now Hikaru understood that men who had strenuous jobs ate copious amounts of food daily, but never before had he seen a plate piled so high with so many different types of vegetables and fruits in one place outside of his mother's favorite market. Spock had never been a 'light' eater, but this was atleast double his normal lunch. Looking back, Hikaru realized his lunches had been getting larger and larger for the last several months. "You must really be hungry, Spock." Hikaru teased the other man as he began setting up his own plate of rice and pork.

Not bothering to stop chewing or preparing his next forkful, Spock just raised an eyebrow. Hikaru ducked his head to hide his laugh and kept any further comments about his mountain of green foliage to himself. Vulcans preferred to eat their meals in silence, so Hikaru tried o be a good little dinner guest and not interrupt Spock's concentration on his meal.

Before Hikaru had properly mixed his soy sauce in with his rice, Bones had sat down beside him with an equally high piled plate of greens. But atleast his plate was full of vegetables that Hikaru had seen before and it was quite normal for the physician to fill up when he could. Bones didn't get down to the mess often. "I think I should refuse to treat any one stupid enough to fight over a man, or a woman for that matter." He grumbled.

Hikaru chuckled. "I take it Nyota's problem children made it all the way to Med Bay?" He saw Spock make a face at his word usage.

Bones rolled his eyes, draining half his iced tea in one gulp. "Ahh, you know that damn machine is getting better at making tea." He shook his head before answering. "Of course they made it to Med Bay. One was all scratched up and the other was missing chunks of hair! Can't they just go find some jell-o and bikinis?" He nudged Hikaru in the ribs. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" Both men smiled lecherously and laughed. While Bones might love Chapel and Hikaru loved Pavel, they both knew how to appreciate the female form in all its glory.

Spock took a break from shoveling in his lunch to raise an eyebrow at the two humans. "How does the gelatin food substance and scant beach attire pertain to a fight between two female communication officers?" His blank look and proper terminology sent a fresh round of laughter through his companion.

Bones had to wipe his eyes. "Just Google it later." Neither man wanted to explain jell-o wrestling to him. It might break one of his logic receptors. "I am glad to see you are adjusting your diet accordingly. You've got some nuts and more citrus." Dr. McCoy's playful teasing came to a dead halt, as he began his physician examination of Spock's diet. "The supplements will help, but natural consumption is the best way to get any sort of nutrition needed. Of course you body will probably tell you what it needs any way, cravings are God's way of taking care of everything, so my advice is not to suppress them." He smiled, talking through bites of food.

If Hikaru had been concerned or confused before, he was double after hearing Bones' rant. "Are you sick?" His voice laden with near-panic, Spock was the glue that held the entire command crew together. Jim Kirk could not function without his Vulcan mate, and the Enterprise would not run without Jim.

Bones laughed and Spock blushed green. "I am not ill." Hikaru knew that Spock was hiding something, well atleast omitting the truth.

Looking back and forth between the flustered Vulcan and the cackling human, Hikaru knew he was missing something. "But?" He was going to have to draw it out.

Taking a deep breath, Spock slowly answered. "I am pregnant." He said it just loud enough for the human to register.

Hikaru's fork clattered out of his hand and against his plate. "Huh?" Shock clearly evident on his face.

Bones howled with laughter. "If I had known how much fun this was going to be, I would have brought my vid recorder! This is priceless! Even better than jell-o wrestling!" He was holding his sides now he was laughing so hard.

The Vulcan did not find the situation stimulating or humorous. "I am thirteen weeks pregnant with Jim's and my son." A little edge in his voice told Hikaru he was not pleased with the good doctor who was still howling. Standing abruptly Spock went to the replicator.

Utterly at a loss for words, Hikaru turned to Bones who was beginning to calm down. Bones wiped his eyes and patted the pilot's shoulder. "It's a Vulcan thing." Somehow those words were enough to let Hikaru relax.

Spock once more returned to the table with a large bowl of vanilla ice cream with a side of pickles. This time both humans began to laugh. His blush grew darker as he realized what he had ordered. "You told me to 'listen' to my body and this is what my body 'craved'." Of course even the Vulcan had logic for pickles and ice cream.

Clearing his throat, standing Bones put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "You know what you're right. Hikaru, would you like some ice cream? Because I think the Commander had a brilliant idea." He smiled gently at his pregnant companion.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, but without the pickles." Bones just chuckled and made his way to the replicator. Turning his attention back to Spock, Hikaru studied his appearance. Nothing about the Vulcan hinted to the miracle developing under his skin. "How does it feel?" Once more his curiosity was quicker than his common sense; he had just asked a Vulcan how 'felt' about something.

Without looking up, because he was intently chopping his pickles into thick slices, Spock answered honestly. "It feels like the miracle it is, life growing within me. Two cells have already divided millions of times to form a perfect quarter Vulcan, three quarter Human child." Meeting his gaze, Spock surprised Hikaru. "It feels like love." There was such warmth in his eyes and voice.

Staring wide-eyed as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of Spock's lips, Hikaru could feel the warmth radiate from his friend. Bones sat the ice cream in front of Hikaru, smiling warmly because he had heard Spock's last comment. They quietly finished their dessert lost to in their own thoughts.

Bones stood first. "I've got to get back down to Med Bay before Chapel finishes the job those two women started and lays waste to them both. Spock, if you need me, don't hesitate. I'll see you later, Hikaru." He smiled warmly, both men nodded in agreement, and placed his dishes in the receptacle.

Slowly, Hikaru and Spock took their dishes to the appropriate container. "Hikaru, the knowledge of my pregnancy is not widely known. I would appreciate your silence in the matter until we have made a public announcement." For a Vulcan he almost looked nervous.

Hikaru nodded and was just about to congratulate him, when the intercom interrupted. _Commander Spock, Commander Spock. _Spock moved to the wall com. "This is Spock." Once more the stoic Vulcan Commander was ready for duty.

_You have a transmission from New Vulcan from Ambassador Selek._ Hikaru watched as a faint light glowed in Spock's eyes. "I will take the transmission in my quarters, Spock out." Spock nodded farewell to Hikaru and swiftly left the mess.

Warm delight and happiness for his friends filled the Asian from head to toe. A baby… Jim and Spock were having a baby. Smiling wider than normal, Hikaru headed to his quarters.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I tried to make this as macho-ly fluffy as I could. Hikaru is quickly become by next favorite (behind Bones). Spock Prime gets told next! I can't remember when cravings are supposed to start (I never had any, nor morning sickness), so I hope 13 weeks ain't too soon.**

**What did you think? Commenters/Reviewers get a virtual sexy swordsmen in his gold standard-issue EV suit**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Shout out to my wonderful reviewers: T'Slash, Sernity, PhantomSnow, Banbi, SilverLady, SexyJess, Lynae, Meg, Dragon, Enterprise and Pumpie! You have made me smile all day!**

**To the 70 people who have alert'd this story and the 24 fav's – Much love!**

**This one is kind of short but I wanted to update today**

Vulcans had never been known to be territorial of their mates; however two duplicates of the same man had never lived side by side. James T. Kirk was t'hy'la of S'chn T'gai Spock no matter the universe. Spock was glad that Jim was other wise detained and would not be present for the communication with his older self. The two had formed an odd attachment that disturbed Spock. While Spock Prime or Ambassador Selek, as he was now called, would not dare to take any inappropriate actions with his Jim, it still unsettled Spock. Though, it had been his older self who had brought them together, and for that Spock owed him more than he could ever possibly return.

Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Spock opened his com link to greet the Ambassador. "Greetings, Selek." He held his hand in the Vulcan salute as the older man appeared.

Selek mirrored his actions. "Greetings, young one. I am sure you have duties to attend to, so I will settle straight to business. I am requesting clarification of what may be faulty information I was privy to earlier today. I waited until after your shift as not to disrupt your bridge duties." His eyes seemed to be roaming over his younger self's body looking for anything that may be out of the ordinary.

Relaxing back into his chair and not even attempting to hide his humor, Spock raised an eyebrow. "I thank you for waiting, Selek. Tell me what information you have heard?" The most logical plan of action would be to wait for confirmation of what Selek had been told not to offer any information first.

A brief chuckle escaped the older Vulcan as he too relaxed into his seat. "It has been said that the only Vulcan on the Enterprise is with child." The look in his eye told Spock he wished it to be true.

Frowning as if contemplation, Spock nodded only once. "That would be information that needed clarification. From whom was this information obtained? Surely this was not the entire message?" He had learned several things from Jim and his favorite was 'beating around the bush' or drawing out the inevitable while acting as if he had no current knowledge of the situation.

Selek sighed. "I was told by our father's servant. He sent word to me early this morning. Sarek thought I should know." Sarek and Selek had become rather close during the colonization of New Vulcan. Sarek had sought companionship after the loss of his wife and Selek had sought a relationship with his father that had never come to fruition in his timeline. If he were honest with himself, Spock was content they had found each other; it made his choice of staying with Star Fleet easier.

Resting his hands over his abdomen, which was quickly becoming a habit, Spock gave the briefest of smiles to Selek. "If you have heard the news straight from the household of our father, why have you questioned the announcement?" It was illogical to repute the truth.

Seeing that he would have to reveal the truth behind his subspace communication, Selek lowered his eyes to his lap. "Because in our time line, Jim and I were never blessed with children. I did not believe this to be true, even if it came from the Sarek household." Regret and longing washed over the Vulcan's face voice.

Guilt for having toyed with his older self, Spock softened. "Jim and I have been thusly blessed. Our son is thirteen weeks gestation." Selek and his Jim had not realized their feelings until much later in life. Only young males were capable of conceiving children, so they had not the same opportunity.

Bringing his eyes back level with the younger man, Selek tried to make light of his heartbreak. "I must say, Spock, that when I spoke of all the great things you could accomplish together, I did not realize parenthood might be among them." Once more the knowing twinkle shined in the older man's eye.

With a sudden surge of emotion, Spock leaned closer to the com. "I would like for you to the godfather. I am sure that Jim will not mind having you stand in for his father." It was the best way to allow Selek a permanent place in their son's life without having to further explain time travel and alternate realities to one so young. He dared not utter that he would also be taking the spot of their mother.

The older Vulcan nodded, his eyes misting. "I would be honored to stand in place of Jim's father and be the child's godfather." He straightened himself to full height.

Neither man was capable of speech for several seconds. This was one of the most emotional moments of Spock's life. He knew exactly how much his request meant to Selek and he knew exactly how much his mate would agree with his decision. Their son would be the first true tangent in breaking apart from the original timeline. This new life was another reminder of Selek's time slipping further and further away. "I am grateful." Spock was finally able to respond.

Selek took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "If there is anything I can do for you, Spock, I will be happy to assist you. I am quite sure that Dr. McCoy is already researching this unusual situation and will provide the best medical care offered in the entire universe. Please give my congratulations and best of wishes to Jim." Longing, deeper than Spock had ever known, filled the brown eyes staring back at him and for once Spock was not jealous, merely understanding.

Spock nodded. "Dr. McCoy will meet the demands of patients' needs, no doubt. I will pass your message to Jim." His words were soft.

Quickly before he lost his control, Selek whispered his last line before the screen went blank. "Good luck, young one." So many emotions having filled his low tone.

In the quiet room, Spock was left with only his thoughts for company. Opening the bond with his mate, Spock showered the human with all the love, affection and happiness he felt for Jim. There would come a day when he was left as Selek had been, but his Jim would never have reason to doubt the way his Spock had felt about him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This is the last person off-ship that has to be told. So moving on, there's been a request for Janice Reid to be next (which is a great idea) but should Chapel be told at the same time?**

**When I started this story I didn't think it would be even eleven chapters long, now I'm not sure how many chapters it will take. But maybe you will all enjoy each one.**

**Reivews/comments are rays of sunshine on this cloudy day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**As requested by SilverLady here is Janice Rand together with Christine Chapel**

**Thank you to T'Slash, EnterpriseD, SexyJess, RobinPrincessStarfire, Aackbar and Meg for your reviews.**

**PhantomSnow left a review that challenged me. I decided that I should slow down, think chapters through and really write not drabble. I do hope this meets your expectations, even with the humor. **

**This is going to be humorous, because I can't do another chapter like the last lol. So its kinda like pregnancy – crying one minute and laughing the next ;). And as in the last chapters and with everything else, I have taken liberties with Rand's character. Heehee**

**Chapel's POV**

Christine Chapel was trying to relax after another long shift in Med Bay. Her shoulders were stiff and her head was pounding, her constant companions after a day with Dr. Leonard McCoy. She had come to the Mess hoping it would be empty and she could have one last cup of coffee before retiring to her quarters for the evening to begin her nightly ritual of praying for peaceful, dreamless sleep. Of course, things were never that easy for the blonde. Janice Rand, the Captain's Yeoman, was sitting at a table near the replicator, waiting on someone to grab her attention and thus spring her non-stop conversation upon. Sighing, because she had already been spotted, Christine put on her best smile and headed towards the inevitable two hour talk about what ever had caught the young Yeoman's scattered attention.

It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, she just really was not in the mood for her bubbly chatter. Well, Christine was never in the mood for the woman's preteen giddy conversations that left her older companion in dire need of speaking with someone who didn't bounce or squeal when trying to recount the day's events. "Janice." Keeping her tone light nodding her head in greeting, she ordered her coffee.

Janice nearly bounced in her seat. "Christine! I am so happy to see you! I haven't seen you in forever. What's going on in Med Bay? Rumor has it that you and Dr. McCoy are seeing each other now?" Her mouth was still moving, but Christine had quit listening. Sitting down across from the woman, she attempted to keep her sarcasm under wraps for the next few minutes atleast.

Taking a long sip of her coffee, Christine maintained her neutral façade. "Janice, really, you need to keep out of the rumor mill. You are the Captain's Yeoman after all." Clicking her tongue she gave the younger woman a sharp look. Since when had she turned into her mother?

The girl didn't even blush before she rushed right back into rattling, completely ignoring any advice offered. "I know I'm that gorgeous man's yeoman! I get to look at him all day." She sighed, her eyes unfocused, as she rested her chin on her hands in the most dramatically flamboyant display of immaturity.

Rolling her eyes, the nurse took another long sip of her coffee. "Janice, dear, he's married." She patted the younger woman's arm in an attempt to appear sympathetic. Not for the first time since boarding the Enterprise had Christine cursed her caffeine addiction, she should have just gone straight to bed and not bothered with the coffee.

Pulling back as if Christine had slapped her, Janice gasped. "They are just bonded! Spock is a man! He can't possibly offer the love and attention that the Captain requires. Soon, Jim will be in need of some human companionship and when that day arrives, I'll be right here waiting." With her hand over her heart and her eyes turned upwards, she either looked like a Star Fleet Scarlett O'Hara or an escaped mental patient. Christine was leaning towards the latter. It had been explained many times to the love-struck female that a Vulcan bond was much more binding than a human marriage, but some how that information seemed to fall on stone-deaf ears.

Before Janice could burst into song and dance, the devil himself, Captain Kirk, walked into the Mess escorted by his bondmate, saving Christine from any other declarations of undying love or acknowledgements of denial for atleast the next few moments. She was really going to have to reevaluate her choice of acquaintances. "Ladies." Jim nodded at the two.

Christine offered a smile, while Janice was on the verge of drooling. Jim was dressed in blue jeans and a white tee-shirt and, from the dampness of his hair, freshly showered. Spock was behind him in his blacks. She nodded hello to the Vulcan, who Janice completely ignored. Now, the CNO could not deny that her commanding officers were extremely attractive, but she was subtle and realistic, the complete opposite of her Mess partner. Of course it was probably easier for her because she was older and had been in the Fleet much longer, but it had nothing to do with certain a handsome CMO.

Knowing that watching Jim and Spock would be lot easier and more satisfying than trying to distract Janice, Christine watched the couple. They moved in perfect compliment of the other. Their steps were measured and in sync, gliding across the Mess. Jim shone like the sun and Spock seemed to reflect his light like a moon. Seeing them simply request their late dinner was like they were front row at a ballet and watching a pair of trained dancers move across the dance floor. Every movement from one was mirrored with ease and precision from the other automatically. It was as if watching two halves of the same whole conquer any task before them no matter how large or small, not two separate men. It was blaringly obvious to anyone but Janice Rand these men were soul mates. Christine shook her head trying to dislodge any romantic notions about the couple; she had been under Rand's influence too long.

With a fleeting look to Rand, who had only eyes for the captain, Christine contemplated her escape. She spared a glance once more at the couple. No matter how imperative the urge to run pulsed through her veins, she could not leave her friend to make a mockery of herself without having a witness. Sighing with defeat, she returned to watching the couple from behind her coffee cup. The blonde ordered a chicken breast with potatoes and broccoli. The Vulcan ordered Mexican beans and rice with a slice of vegetarian pizza. That was the most bizarre combination Christine had seen since her sister was pregnant with her twins. "You can sit with us, Captain." Janice's attempt to be seductive brought Christine from her thoughts.

Cringing slightly from the younger woman's blatant emotions, Spock sent a pleading look to Christine for help, not the first he had sent during nearly identical situations during their tenure. Thinking quickly, the older woman stood. "Janice, why don't you come with me and I will help re-braid your hair?" Was that the best she could come up with?

Spock shot her a look that screamed that was a lame attempt, in fact the lamest attempt to date, and Janice looked ready to kill her. Jim, ever the peacekeeper, smiled charmingly and took the seat next to Christine, where it was safe. "We would love to sit with you, wouldn't we Spock?" His tone left no room for argument from his mate who begrudgingly sat beside Janice. It took every ounce of self restraint to keep from laughing as the two 'rivals' moved as far away from the other as the table would allow.

Janice had begun to immediately chatter to the Captain, who was not paying much attention but he was adding the appropriate "ahs" or "mm-hmms" in the right spots. Jim must have really gotten used to his Yeoman and her antics if he was able to appease her so well without breaking his concentration on his dinner. Christine could not bring herself to pay attention to the blabber; her attention was otherwise focused on the plate of food sitting before her with a hungry Vulcan devouring it mixed together.

Attempting to be as nonchalant as possible, Christine waited until Spock looked up from his medley. "That is a very interesting supper there, Mr. Spock." She chuckled slightly.

Ruffling at the human's comment, Spock pursed his lips. "This is my snack. Dr. McCoy said I should follow the directions of my cravings, which lead me to this fascinating combination of two very distinct Earth cultures." His tension faded when Christine made no effort to refute his claim, but appeared stunned by his admission.

To say Christine Chapel was shocked by Spock's reply would have been like saying there are stars in the sky. Her mouth hung slightly agape, her eyes were wide and she was shuttering for an answer. "Mr. Spock, why would you be having cravings?" She slowly formed her words, drawing out each syllable unsure of herself.

It was not the content Vulcan who replied instead his mate leaned forward over the table towards Spock and slightly towards Christine. "Because Mr. Spock here is now eating for two." He smiled at his husband lovingly sparing a quick wink at the nurse.

The shriek of a response that was heard next will haunt Christine's dreams for years to come, she would wake up laughing at all hours of the night. Janice Rand screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT?" and promptly passed out.

Christine, the ever caring nurse, ran to her side only slightly laughing. The blonde had fallen straight over onto the floor – out cold. As the older woman turned to request Med Bay to be notified, she saw the twinkle of amusement and triumph in Spock's eyes. "Call for a stretcher, _Daddy_." She requested as politely as possible before flashing a grin at the Vulcan and turning back to the officer sprawled across the floor. Janice's pulse was steady and her breathing was normal, she had just lost her grasp on consciousness. Christine propped the woman's head up off the cool tile. Shock was no doubt the cause of this little episode which Dr. McCoy would not enjoy reversing, but when had that fact ever stopped his Head Nurse from disturbing him?

Jim laughed once more before turning to the wall comm. Without looking up from her patient, Christine whispered to Spock. "I do believe, Mr. Spock, that Miss Rand understands now that the Captain is truly yours." She could feel that Spock had crouched down beside her.

Once more his Vulcan features were emotionless as he came into her line of sight. "That may be true, but if it is not you must remind her that a pregnant Vulcan is very ruthless and malicious if needed, especially when the bond with his mate is called into question." Shocked, Christine snapped her face towards his only to see the mirth hiding in those chocolate depths. She nodded, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

Jim crouched down next to Spock and furthest away from Rand. He quickly looked the woman over, noticing she was breathing and there was not any blood. "They are on there way." He tugged at Spock's elbow as he stood up. "I believe that it would be most imperative if we were not in sight when she awoke." All three nodded in agreement.

Jim and Spock moved away as the Med Team arrived. "Christine." Jim called for her attention, which after handing over the Yeoman, she politely turned to face her Captain. "I would appreciate if you and Miss Rand kept our _secret_ under wraps." He added with a wink.

Christine nodded before turning back to help escort the patient to the Bay. If Jim and Spock wanted to keep the knowledge of their child secret for now, it must mean that someone on the Command crew had not be notified yet. Keeping in pace behind the techs, Christine couldn't help but wonder who that was.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Don't kill me! I know that I made Rand into an airheaded bimbo… But I get points for Chapel being awesome right?**

**I have fretted over this chapter for quite some time. I hope it turned out ok.**

**Reviews/comments are so much better than diet food, so come on throw me a sweet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Huge thanks to my reviewers : T'Slash (first as always), Enterprise, RobinPrincessStarfire, Dragon, SexyJess, SliverLady. I do believe I will have to revive Janet in future chapters lol.**

**And to Phantom –You set the challenge again, plus it's a longer chapter **

***I have fixed all the non-English words mistakes* terribly sorry**

**This is the chapter where Nyota gets let in on the secret. **

Tradition is defined in the Terran language as a long-established action or pattern of behavior in a community or group of people, often one that has been handed down from generation to generation. However, when dealing with young men and women on their maiden voyage of the Fleet's Flagship, tradition can be established within months or even weeks. The Enterprise had developed four distinct and widely followed traditions of her own. A moment of silence always marks the beginning and end of Away Missions, tears fall unrestrained if the mission was not successful or smiles if it actually turned out to be an accomplishment. The crew does not rest until they are given the all-clear by either Hikaru Sulu that they are out of danger or Scotty that they have finally reached warp speed during an attack. The entire Fleet observes the day of Nero's attack somberly, all with white ribbons attached to the tip of their Star Fleet insignia. On Friday nights, when possible, the Command Crew all meet in the Captain's quarters for a meal together to help relax from the stresses of the week. These small traditions are what makes the Enterprise crew so closely bonded.

This week's Command Crew's dinner would not be any different from any of the previous, with one tiny exception; but, all of the Command Crew had promised to be in attendance, even after Jim had cackled in a deranged way after reminding them. Jim accepted their wary glances with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He had been preparing this meal for the last three days as the chance to finally tell every one together of his and Spock's great news. It was amazing that the five members of the crew who had been told had been able to keep it to themselves that had to be a record. Of course it did help they had been told in pairs. Now the true victory was going to be the surprised look on Nyota Uhura's face that she (with the exception of Scotty) would be the last to know the good news.

Guests were to arrive at 2000, less than half an hour away, and Jim had not even showered or changed out of his uniform yet. Lazily he sprawled across the bed, exhausted from the last two days of tormenting Nyota. After Spock had apologized for his emotional display on the bridge, Jim had kept asking her if she thought Spock was acting strange, commenting on his new diet choices to her under his breath in the Mess. He had managed to get her so worked up she had begun questioning the rest of the crew, who no doubt thought she was going 'space crazy'. It was all meant in fun, but Jim knew it had to end tonight. She did not deserve to be put through such agony for so long.

With a grunt, Jim pushed himself from the bed just as Spock was exiting the bathroom. His boxers slung low on his hips, just under his small bump that seemed to grow over night, and a towel around his shoulders. The sight of his t'hy'la never ceased to take his breath. "You look divine, my dear." He stretched his fingers for a Vulcan kiss.

Looking rather perturbed, for a Vulcan, Spock pressed his fingertips to Jim's. "We do not much time remaining before everyone arrives, Jim. It would be most logical if you showered now." He brushed by his mate towards his wardrobe.

Knowing that the most logical, and safe, route would be to follow the advice of his husband, Jim gathered some fresh clothes and obediently scampered to the shower. Spock would be setting up the table, which Jim had already widened because he didn't want Spock to do anything strenuous, and selecting their dinner. It was peaceful, it was homey, it was happiness – more than Jim had ever known before. Not for the first time, Jim sent a prayer up, thankful for having Spock in his life.

After his quick shower, Jim hurried to pull on his pants and returned to the main room. Bones had already arrived and was helping Spock set the food onto the table. "Good to see the princess has decided to join us." He rolled his eyes at the shirtless and still mostly damp Jim.

Pulling his white tee over his head, Jim groaned. "Oh come on now Bones!" He teased adjusting his shirt over his broad chest. "You know it takes a lot of effort to look this good." He laughed as Bones scowled.

Placing the tomato pie on the table in-between the cream cheese wontons and sour kraut with soy-meatballs, Bones rolled his eyes as he always did when dealing with a Kirk-sized ego. "I will neither confirm nor deny your statement, because unlike your sorry ass I don't want Vulcan hand prints on my larynx. Mr. Mommy over there is the jealous type, you know?" He took a swig of his iced tea to hide his grin.

Blushing at Bones' knowledge of his hormonally-induced temper, Spock set the macaroni and cheese down in-between the vegetarian curry and plomeek soup. "It would be most logical for you to remember that fact, Dr. McCoy." He just barely smirked, having caught his companions off guard with his joke, or as close to a joke as Spock ever seemed to get.

The door chime brought the two friends from their stupor. Snatching a loaded potato skin (without bacon) and a guacamole chip, Jim flashed a smile and bounded towards the door. "Who is it?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

An equally happy voice belonging to a young, blonde Lieutenant answered. "It is your dinner guests, Keptin!" Curls bouncing as the door slide back. Another, rather unknown, part of the tradition was that all of the guests, sans Bones, arrived at the same time.

Jim smiled warmly at his extended family. "I am glad you could make it to our _unusual_ dinner." He spread his arm out towards the table heavily laden with the most diverse arrangement of food anyone in the room had ever seen outside of those bazaar buffets on planets that didn't quite grasp the concept of Human food culture.

Spock blushed deep green, clasping his hands behind his back. "I do believe it was my turn to choose tonight's delicacies, if my newly acquired diverse meal options do not appeal to anyone else, I will be content to eat alone." He huffed, actually he just let out an audible breath. "I would hope my mate would be more understanding during this time frame." He raised an accusing eyebrow in Jim's direction.

Grimacing at the sight of his upset and highly hormonal t'hy'la, Jim quickly rushed to his side. "I didn't mean to upset you, either of you." He patted Spock's belly.

Scotty, who was the only one in the room that didn't know of the child who still retained the ability to speak, cleared his throat. "Either o'ya, Capt'n?" His eyes rolled from one corner of the room to the other and back quickly assessing the others' reactions, taking in the fact that other than Nyota, no one else seemed astonished.

Silencing Jim with a pointed look, Spock addressed the question. "I am with child." He spoke with more confidence Jim had seen in a long time. His inner light seemed to glow under his pale skin.

Scotty's mouth hung agape for several seconds before he burst into laughter. "That's a good one! I'll have ta remember that one!" He slapped Bones, who snickering, on the back. Pavel and Hikaru shuffled closer to each other, trading worried glances. Nyota had still not recovered her voice, yet.

Raising an eyebrow and shooting a questioning glace to McCoy, Spock replied. "I do not understand the meaning of your statement. However, from your laughter I must deduce you have taken my words as a 'joke'. Mr. Scot, I am not 'joking'. Jim and I are thirteen and a half weeks pregnant with our son." He clasped Jim's hand, both for support and excitement.

Finally regaining her ability to speak, Nyota's eyes misted at the scene before her. "Oh, Spock! I am so happy for you both!" She pulled the two men into a hug; saving her boyfriend from further embarrassing himself and turning an even further shade of crimson. Scotty's mouth formed an 'o' as he watched the three. Bones just nudge his shoulder to encourage him to straighten up.

The parents wrapped an arm each around her waist and the other around their mate. "Your approval means a great deal to us both." Spock's voice was soothing.

Nyota laughed as she pulled back wiping her eyes. "Are you kidding me? How could I not approve of two hot guys having a baby who will no doubt be totally adorable?" She playfully smacked Jim on the upper arm. She turned around to see the other reactions around the room, finally registering there were others in the room. Surprisingly on one else seemed to be surprised by the news, well except Scotty. Pavel and Hikaru were smiling faintly leaning closer to each other. McCoy, who no doubt was the one who confirmed the pregnancy, winked as he rose his tea glass to his mouth. She and Scotty appeared to be the only one in the room who had been left out of the loop.

Whipping back around, eyes flashing and hands on her hip, Nyota glared at Jim. "I am the last to know?" She stalked towards the Captain who was shrinking away from her anger.

Jim laughed nervously. "Well, you see, I thought it would finally be by one and only opportunity to keep something from the resident gossip queen." He backed away slowly, hands palm up in-front of him in the universal sign of surrender.

Still closing in on the blonde, Nyota narrowed her oval eyes. "How long have you kept me in the dark, Jim? You have been egging me on this whole time." Her voice was eerily calm.

Gulping as the back of his legs hit the couch, Jim shut his eyes. "Three days. I promise, only three days." He squinted, awaiting her punches to rain down on his stupidity.

Instead, two small warm heads cupped his cheeks. His blue eyes popped open staring tentatively into the honey brown orbs infront of him. "I will forgive you only this once." She gently kissed his cheek and turned to mirror the action on Spock. "This little one will be so spoiled! He will have everything his Aunt Nyota or Uncle Scotty can get their hands on!" She cooed, looking down at Spock's still mostly-flat abdomen. Scotty, finally recovered, had wrapped his arms around her (to hold her back at first, but now just for comfort) and couldn't help but smile at Spock and Jim.

Pavel led Hikaru to the group by the arm, smiling as wide as he possibly could. "Zat is right! But don't forget Uncle Pawel and Uncle Hikaru!" A crimson blush crept along his cheeks as Hikaru threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders, nodding in agreement. "Ve can't viat to meet our smart little **ребёнок**." Pavel cooed.

Hikaru twirked an eyebrow, raising his lip in protest. "I believe you mean our brave little akachan." He squared his shoulders smiling proudly at Jim and Spock.

Pavel opened his mouth to protest, but Scotty was faster. "I hate ta contradict ya there, 'Karu, but he will be the finest wee bairn e'er seen this side o' the neutral zone." The Scotsman dipped his head towards Jim.

Bones laughed heartily, standing beside Jim. "Y'all are _all_ wrong. This young 'un will be terror on two wheels." He shook his head in good-hearted humor.

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, this malaika will be a heartbreaker." She smirked at the two parents, squeezing Scotty's hand on her hip.

Spock raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with this t'hy'la. "I believe you are all correct in your assumptions, however I do believe there is only one phrase that befits this child…" Spock had finally learned the art of dramatic pauses, though Jim wished otherwise. "He shall be the firstborn of the Enterprise." The tiniest of smiles curled the corner of his lips.

Jim nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." He pressed a quick Vulcan kiss to Spock's fingers, smiling happily as he felt his husband's cheer.

Clearing his throat, Bones stepped further into the loose circle. "While I am not good at these kind of things, I do believe I speak for everyone when I say that this baby – child – kid - whatever he gets called, will be the most loved and cared for infant in all the universe, because he will have the greatest parents," he paused as everyone cheered, "and the best damn crew in the Fleet looking out for him as if he were their own." A collective 'aw' burst forth from the group, even Spock blushed at the heartfelt words.

The current communications officer's voice interrupted the joyful atmosphere. _Commander Spock, you have a transmission from New Vulcan, priority One. _Raising an eyebrow at the curious message, Spock moved to the view screen. "This is Spock, on screen, Captain's quarters." Taking the seat infront of the view screen, he schooled his emotions back to his stoic Vulcan mask. Jim sat beside him just out of view from the screen. "Greetings, T'Pau." Spock respectfully saluted the Eldest as soon as she appeared.

The older female Vulcan on the screen returned the salute stiffly. "S'chn T'gai Spock." The Commander's name rolled off her tongue from beneath her pointed nose with such emotional detachment it was nearly disdain. "The council has been alerted to your pregnancy." Her black eyes briefly flickered over Jim's frame as he came into view to stand behind his mate. Even for a human, Jim knew T'Pau's blessing would be the highest recommendation the couple could receive. Spock inclined his head, less of a nod more of a bow. "The child shall be remitted to Vulcan upon its birth for proper rearing." Shocked silence fell upon the officers as they stared in shock at the pointy-eared, emotionless, cold-hearted…

"_Bitch". _McCoy mumbled under his breath.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Dumdumdum…. Blame it on the Plot Dragon! I'm completely innocent. ;) I do believe this is a cliff-hanger. If anyone saw this coming – I owe you a homemade pecan pie**

**I did look up the words in their native languages for baby…well except Bones – that's my own lol.** **Malaika is actually Swahili for 'angel'.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the reviews, T'Pau is obviously not well liked. Everyone wants to know WTF? and this explains it, partially. **

The resounding growl that emanated in response to the mature woman's announcement was deep, feral and Vulcan. Spock's grip on his desk snapped the simulated-wooden edges clean off, cracking the whole table down the middle leaving the view screen dangerously tittering. "You will not have my child." A green flush overtook his face, his eyes were as black as space, his words spat in her direction. Jim had made a motion to grasp Spock's arms, but Bones had stopped him. In his state Spock would not have taken kindly to Jim's gesture.

T'Pau held her head high as ever. "You have no choice in the matter. This child is Vulcan and is a member of an endangered species. We have allowed you to remain on the Enterprise serving in Star Fleet but we can not afford to let another be lost to us." She betrayed no emotion, her face as impassive as if she were commenting on the weather.

Jim, tugging away from Bones, pulled Spock back away from the screen sending comfort and his pledge to right this wrong through their bond. "This child is only a quarter Vulcan. I don't believe the Vulcan Elders have any right to this child. You can't possibly do this; it is illogical to take a child from his parents." Once more, the Captain was able to show level-headed tactic when his First Officer was raging during such a crisis.

Holding up her hand to stop any more arguments from the Human, T'Pau addressed the parents once more, a flicker of hidden emotion flashed for a split second in those onyx eyes. "Children of any Vulcan heritage should be kept on New Vulcan, no matter how little Vulcan blood flows within them, and reared by parents who are capable of instilling upon them proper values and strict adherence to the way of Surak. You and your mate have proved time and again your worthlessness with such matters, and thusly you shall not be allowed to spoil the gift of this child. This is the decree of the Council. We have spoken. Spock, you know your duty to your heritage, to your people. I would think it most logical to finally relent to such an omnipresent force." The screen went blank without further acknowledgement.

A collective gasp rippled through the guests. Spock sprang from Jim's hold, tearing his communications devise apart with his bare in hands in a blind rage. Tears that had not fallen from his eyes since he was a child fell like rain down his cheeks. His inner logic was overpowered by his distress that his own people would turn against him, threatening to tear his son from him. No one in the room interfered with his destruction. The humans merely stood locked in their positions, eyes wide, stunned. Cold shock gripped Jim's heart as he watched his t'hy'la rage, emotions threatened to overpower his mind as they rolled across their bond. After such a warm reception from their friends and family this was a hellish response from the Vulcans.

Finally when the table and computer were no more than a mound of rubble on the floor and his knuckles bleeding from the scrapes, Spock turned with cold eyes to his mate. "I will contact my father for his knowledge of this matter. It would be advisable for you to contact Admiral Pike." His eyes were filled with hate as he spat his words, Spock was a ruthless animal hell bent of defining any who stood in his way. Logic had no place as a father fought for his child.

~!~!~!~!~!

The weary, ancient female collapsed back against her chair, doubling over in pain from the crushing hold on her shoulder. "Your attempt to shatter the foundation of Spock's resolve will be proven futile. Neither Spock nor James Kirk will allow this child to be ripped from their loving embrace. Sarek will no doubt be notified and the Star Fleet Command made aware of his grievance. This lie will be discovered before the day is out. You will fail." In agony she shoved her words from her throat, keeping her emotions in check not allowing this mad man to see her splinter under his hold.

A vile sneer and a slap across the cheek was her response. "You should be lucky that you are such a good actress, T'Pau, or you would be the first to die. Bring him in." The large door to her private quarters swung opened and a silver-headed, severely beaten Vulcan was shoved through. "Sarek will say whatever I want him to say. Or I will kill every last living Vulcan in the entire universe!" Her captor screamed at her, spittle slung upon her antique face. He clutched her jaw with such force her green tinted skin lost its color. "I have spent plenty of time plotting my perfect revenge. The Vulcans have been left weak and struggling, it would take little effort to finish the genocide. I will have that child, whether he dies in his father's arms or is surrendered peacefully to die by my own hand, make no mistake about that. One child's life is surely the most _logical_ price to pay for the continued existence of an entire race." He flung her head back into the floor with an audible crack. Signaling his troops to exit the room, he led his small army out, locking Sarek and T'Pau in her chambers.

Sinking back onto the cold smooth stone floor, T'Pau went limp. "Sarek, I do hope that Spock has become the man we have so long hoped." She sighed deeply, her voice shaking slightly. "I have attempted to invoke anger within him to help his insubordination against my order. I must say this is one of the few times I have been thankful for his human heritage." Her frail body turning in on itself, her mind fraught with turmoil as she shivered involuntary.

Sarek moved closer, offering his own strength and comfort. "I do not believe now is the time to doubt my son. Jim Kirk is an asset we must not overlook; together they are a force with which to be reckoned. They have overcome so much already." His face forlorn, as he gently assisted T'Pau to a sitting position and settled beside her leaning against the wall. After Amanda's death, Sarek had lost so much of himself. His only bright, shining hope had been for his son and the child that grew within, now that was being threatened. His life was unraveling before his eyes.

In a rare moment, T'Pau the woman, and not the Eldest, grasped her cousin's hand in a weak but loving embrace. "I believe that Jim Kirk has instilled within his t'hy'la the lack of belief in no-win scenarios. I will rest in peace this night." She leaned against Sarek's shoulder for support and closed her eyes, completely trusting her future and the future of Vulcan with Spock and Jim.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Who do you want to be the bad guy? I'm all for suggestions. That's why I left this open and not definite. It could be Khan, Nero, Spock Prime or someone else. **

**Maybe now you don't hate T'Pau quite as much? There are several authors who have in the past insinuated a family tie between Sarek and T'Pau, so I'm going to use that too, after everything else I have twisted, this should be ok lol**

**Reviews and Comments are sweeter than Mama's iced tea! Leave me some, pretty please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all my lovely reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the action and has such great input about the bad guy. **

**I have deiced that I needed to update the summary because thing have change since I began this story lol **

**I have been wrapped up in the epic sage "Observations" by jAnon. If you haven't read it – you really should! **

The servant, who Spock could not ever recall seeing before, calmly restated his answer to the son of his employer. "I have not seen Sarek since he departed for the Senate this morning. He has not returned. I was given no indication of what time he would return, either." The full-blooded Vulcan responded without any emotion in his voice or face. However, from his tone Spock could tell he was not happy having to converse with the half-breed.

Spock's patience was wearing thin, as had become a great struggle during the last few days. "As I am the heir to the House of Sarek, you will seek him out with haste telling of my attempts at communication." He growled at the man before cutting the link. Time was of the essence, he could only hope that Jim was having more success than he currently has with Admiral Pike.

Nearly as quickly as T'Pau had severed the communications link, Spock's emotional restraint had snapped. He had left their shared quarters and all their guests to access his personal terminal in his former single quarters that had been modified to serve as an office for the First Officer. His first hope had been to ask his father for guidance and assistance. Now that this avenue had been temporally blocked, the next step would be to contact Ambassador Selek. Though at his current moment, Spock had not the restraint to speak with his older self. He must meditate and conference with Jim on what his mate had been able to learn before he tried to connect with New Vulcan again.

Sighing audibly, he eased himself down onto his meditation mat. Unaccustomed to his inner turmoil, he was physically as well as mentally exhausted. A headache was pounding at his temples and his muscles were tightly strung. His emotions had exploded from behind his carefully built shields, bleeding into his conscious thought processes, tainting his logic. Realization dawned on the Vulcan that all this stress could not be healthy for his unborn. The next instant another truth occurred to the Commander, in the span of less than one Standard week, his entire routine and all bases for comparison had been irrevocably disrupted. Now the blessing he had been bestowed was threatened by the Matriarch of his own family.

Slowly he began to relax, letting the all his emotions swell before locking them away from his conscious. Concentrating on the steady rhythm of his child's heartbeat, Spock purged his physical body of all signs of his stress, anxiety and anger encouraging his muscles to relax and the throb in his head to dull. These emotions would only serve to stand in the way of his preparation for challenging this decree. Hatred that had been focused on him his entire life was now being reflected back at those with whom he shared half his genetics. To take a child from his parents in such a manner was not logical, Jim had been correct. The Commander reasoned that it was only logical to fight to save the fragile psyche of his mostly human child. In respect of all the teachings of his father, Spock locked away the emotions one by one, but not forgetting the surge of power brought on by each.

~!~!~!~

All the cool demeanor of the youngest Star Fleet Captain had faded away, leaving only a father worrying for his child, a husband worrying for his mate. Jim was pacing infront of the view screen in his Ready room, face drawn and eyes tight with worry. Chris Pike had not been available for Jim to consult on this treacherous situation. He had already left two frantic messages, two that could have passed as normal and one on verge of tears. Spock had all but run from the room after the transmission had been cut. The guest had filled out in short order each pledging their loyalties to the soon-to-be-parents. Their words had been a small comfort to him. He had pondered calling Winona, but he was not steady enough for his own emotions much less those of his mother.

Of all the diplomatic positions he had ever been placed, this would be the ultimate test. On one hand stood his ship, his people, his commission in the Fleet, on the other stood his Spock, his son, his conscience. There were not any other foreseeable futures other than choosing one or the other. Jim was ashamed by the fact he doubted, albeit only for a second, choosing his family over Star Fleet. His entire life up until the second Spock had announcing the impeding birth of their child had been focused on Jim's ambitions. Though he might have had an admiringly strange path of arrival, he had always wanted to be a captain of a Star Ship. Now, all the blonde wanted was to have a family of his own with Spock.

Knowing that nothing else would be accomplished until he spoke with his mate, Jim left their quarters. He could tell from the faint buzz of their link that Spock was meditating. He did not want to bother him knowing how important this deep cycle would be for his t'hy'la's continued well-being. Without realizing his direction, Jim made his way to Bones' office and sat down on his couch. This is where Jim always came when he had a problem and he didn't know how to solve it - yet. Bones was his brother/father-figure/best friend. There was no problem too large or too small he couldn't talk about with Bones.

~!~!~!~

The expression on Jim's face told Bones that he was not conscious of his decision to come to Med Bay and seek out his presence. The whole situation with the Vulcan bitch had quickly become the week's most troubling news for the constantly tested Captain. Without a word, Bones pulled out his stash of Southern Comfort and handed Jim a tumbler full, who took it without looking up. His blue eyes still glazed over his disbelief, his stature hopeless. The physician knew that he was in a state of shock, mild enough not to be an impairment but strong enough to cause him emotional distress – severe emotional distress. It ripped the older man's heart to shreds to witness, but he would not say such words. They would simply sit in silence, Jim would be allowed to say whatever was needed, but Bones would pass no judgment.

Bones knew that this was an unforeseen blow to their happiness. The universe was constantly attempting to take away everything his best friend held precious, and it did the same to Spock because of their close association. It seemed that not even the joy of their first born would be untainted. He could only imagine what was going through that blonde head as it sat across from him. His mind wondered to Spock and how he was handling the situation, remembering how the Vulcan had fled their company. Both men would never back down from a challenge, no matter who issued it. This would be no exception. It would take the eloquent words of the smooth-talking Captain and the steel-logic of his First Officer, but it would turn out as right as rain. It always did.

There were two types of officers: those who served the Federation under a captain and those who served the Captain under the Federation. It was not surprising that Bones McCoy fell into the second classification, as did most of the senior officers. No matter what Spock and Jim chose, the ship would rally behind them. This seemingly insurmountable decree would be squished underfoot by all four hundred plus members of this crew. Bones smiled into his liquor at the damnable T'Pau's expression when that day came.

~!~!~!~ 

Admiral Pike had checked his messages as soon as he had gotten back from his dinner date with Winona. He had made it halfway through Jim's first message before he was calling the Enterprise and requesting to be directly patched to the Captain and he didn't care where he was or what he was doing. It had been mere seconds between his order to the Communications officer and when Jim appeared on the view screen with Leonard McCoy behind him."Jim, what the hell is going on?" He unbuttoned his top button and threw his jacket across the room. It was no secret that he had long since adopted this man as his own son, if only in his heart.

Jim's face was red with anger. "T'Pau happened." He paused, McCoy had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder urging him to continue. "The Vulcan High Counsel has decided that because our child is part Vulcan, he should be raised on New Vulcan by completely Vulcan parents. We aren't worthy enough for our own child." He was shouting by the time he had finished his explanation.

Anger flashed in Pike's eyes, cold rage filled his blood. With a quick breath the Admiral reverted to the facts, to the back-up of Star Fleet. "There was no notification to Star Fleet about this matter. I would have been notified. Spock is not the only Vulcan in the Fleet and the other two are female, all three are under my command." He paused slightly, deflated by his outburst. "This is either a very recent development or this is a crock of shit. I am betting on the later. We have not had any contact with New Vulcan in several days. Ambassador Sarek is the only one who has contacted anyone off planet who serves in a governmental roll." Dropping into his chair, his mind was filled with different off-hand comments by Admirals about no communication from New Vulcan. They were usually inundated with data and comm links for the ever challenging Vulcan minds.

Jim had calmed, or so it appeared over the feed, considerably at Pike's news. "Then, tell me how to precede, Chris. I need direction; I need to know what I can tell Spock." His voice was hollow and pained.

Scrubbing his face, the older man sat straight. His own heart echoed the pain evident on the young Captain's face. "I'm going to make a few calls. I think it's safe to say something has happened on New Vulcan and it concerns the three of you." He sighed, he suddenly looked much older. "I will do everything I can, Jim. I will notify your mother and seek her advice, as well." His heart break visible in his eyes. In a moment of complete selfless love, as any other parent would have had, Pike wished it was himself dealing with such an issue and not Jim.

Jim's shoulders sagged as he nodded is understanding and cut the line. This was going to be a long night for them all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Still haven't decided my criminal. Hope to get that figured out soon.**

**Reviews and comments feed the story **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I have modified my writing style, just a little bit. This is the longest chapter so far. **

**Warning: mentions of abortion and genetic selection. However the author explicitly does not take sides in the battle, it is just mentioned. **

**FYI, I'm switching between POV's with each section.**

Entering their quarters always managed to bring a smile to the Captain's face no matter what they had been facing only seconds before, because it was their quarters – not his, not Spock's. Even now with the threat of the Vulcan Council upon their backs, Jim could not suppress the faint smile as it ghosted along his lips at the thought of coming home. His t'hy'la had returned to their quarters and had taken his meditation pose, but his eyes were open and alert, yet he had not bothered to return the bond to it's normal frequency strength, he was keeping himself and thoughts from Jim. Grim reality pulled Jim down with its claws ripping into his heart as he met Spock's stare. "I have spoken to Chris. He said that Star Fleet has not been notified of any changes in Vulcan child rearing standard procedures. He said he's going to dig deeper and see what he can find out, but no one from New Vulcan has been contacting Command lately." He shrugged trying not to relay any of the tension he felt. "What did Sarek say?" Jim sat cross legged in front of Spock needing to be as close to his mate as he could get.

Spock took a deep breath, which singled he did not have any good news to share. "I was not able to contact my Father. I have concluded that the next logical step in gathering allies will be to contact Selek." His voice was emotionless as always when he returned from his meditation. "There is a high probability that because T'Pau is the Leader of my father's house, he will be forced to agree with her stance on this issue. Vulcan politics are as convoluted as Earth's." A dull resignation apparent in his brownish-black eyes.

Jim jumped up. "What?" He growled. "Sarek can't take her side on this! This is his only grandchild!" Jim stalked around their quarters fighting the need to break something. So many times in his life had family been the cause of conflict, he had hoped that would stop with their next generation, but it appeared the universe had other plans, as usual.

Spock stood, his hands folded neatly behind his back. "Jim there are four options we must consider as possible alternatives to those demands." Once more no emotion leaked into his tone.

"Oh really? What are those?" His blue eyes flashing as he turned to face his mate.

Spock raised an eyebrow unmoved by Jim's temper. "We could choose to pick the family that will raise our son. Selek as already chosen a mate, and as he is another version of myself, he would be the most logical choice." He stepped closer his stature beginning to soften.

Jim sighed. "If all else fails that will be probably be the best thing we've got, but I don't like it so what are the other three?" He collapsed down on the couch cradling his blonde head in his hands.

Spock came to stand before the human, close enough to feel his body heat but not to touch. "I could always elope with the child and hide on a Vulcan-friendly planet, raise the child myself and when suspicion has dwindled, you would be free to join us." From Spock's tone is was like he made these kind of decisions every day.

Jim scoffed. "You will not be forced to care for _our_ child alone. Next option." He glared at his mate, hurt that Spock would even consider such a solution.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but moved on as ordered. "There is technology available that would remove the 25% Vulcan DNA from the child forcing T'Pau's decree to be null and void. This procedure has been shown to be 85% successful. Dr. McCoy would of course be the best to complete the procedure as he has the highest rate of success with experimental operations in all of Star Fleet Medical." Once again Spock allowed no emotions to cloud his report, he answered as the unwavering First Officer.

Jim jumped up and raged in Spock's face. "Let me tell you one thing, _Mr_. Spock, our child is unique and special. I will not allow anyone, not even my best friend, to mess with the DNA that makes up our son. Altering what makes up his cells will not end this, Spock! This will only add another ethical layer to the whole damn thing, which I'm pretty sure we won't be able to get around. He is one quarter Vulcan, because you Spock, my t'hy'la, my love, my mate are his other parent. I will not change who he is because of some old hag's demands." Jim took Spock in his arms holding him close. "Just for the hell of it, what's the fourth option?" He whispered against Spock's neck sending shivers down the Vulcan's body.

Regretfully, Spock answered. "Termination of the pregnancy." His voice was low and remorseful, but all options should be carefully weighed, discussed and chosen by both parents. Spock had to confirm this option with Jim.

Jim repelled from Spock as if he had been physically slapped. "Do you want to do that?" His voice was raw, tears threatening to spill from his crystal blue accusing eyes.

From behind Spock's mask slipped pain, torment and abhorrent anguish. "I would never voluntarily terminate his life, but Jim, if all else fails would it not be better for him to die an innocent and relatively peaceful death than offer him as a sacrifice between the two worlds of his fathers?" His voice cracked as he spoke the last word.

Numbness seeped down into Jim's soul. He had been the son of a man who died to save his life, but at the same time he had been the son of a woman haunted by her baby. His parents would have never entertained such a thought, but now their son, who they sacrificed so much for and fought so diligently for, contemplated doing the exact opposite. "I would rather send my son to live with Pike and Winona or Selek and his mate than ever take away his right to live." His voice was steady, his words rang true.

Spock nodded. "I did not intend to appear that I had chosen this last option as the best. It is merely my logic that requires all options be brought forth. However, if I may, I must interject that I will not allow T'Pau to take my son from me without a fight. This will become a legal battle, that I see changing the lines of race and specie for many years to come. We have never backed away from such challenges nor would I be so ignorant to think we would start now. This is a battle that I am willing to fight with all my heart and katra, make no mistake of that, Jim." His voice was as strong and clear as Jim had ever heard. "I do believe we must contact Selek as soon as possible. He is the only one on the surface of New Vucan who can gain the intel we need in fighting the Council." Reassuringly, Spock wrapped Jim in his embrace and held him tight against him once more. They had faced many challenges before, never doubting each other, this would be no different.

Jim nodded into his shirt. "I should have never doubted you." He sniffled hugging his t'hy'la closer.

Spock raised an eyebrow, tilting his head so that he could see Jim's face. "I do believe that you had every right to doubt me as I had not made my intentions clear. You are not held at fault." He kissed the human's forehead before letting go and turning to the view screen. Comfort would have to wait; they currently had only 108 hours before they were to arrive at their next destination and mission. The Enterprise's efficiency would not be called into question because of personal conflicts of the command team.

Spock punched in the correct code for Selek's personal communicator and awaited the link to be accepted. Jim stood beside him, biting his lips and tugging at his messy hair. The third time that Jim huffed, Spock reached and clasped his hand helping to calm the human. This was taking an emotional toll on them both. The elder Vulcan did not keep them waiting long. His form appeared in the traditional Vulcan sleeping attire, his hair sticking in all directions, his eyes unfocused, but his tone sincere, almost worried. "Spock, Jim. Is something wrong?" Selek's eyes danced over their figures searching for any clues for why he had been awoke in the middle of New Vulcan's night.

Spock dipped his head politely before locking eyes once more with his older self. "It has been brought to our attention that the Vulcan High Council has decreed all children of Vulcan heritage to be returned to New Vulcan for proper child development. I can not reach my father and was hoping that perhaps you could shed light on this development." From all outward appearances Spock looked the stoic Vulcan, but through their skin to skin contact Jim could feel his inner turmoil and anger.

Jim had seen a lot of reactions amongst people who were not humans, but the look of shock/terror/anger on Selek's face was one of the strongest reactions he had ever seen. "I have not been made aware of such a decree. This is illogical, highly unethical. There are no morale or legal grounds to force parents who are not part of this colony to ship their children to couples who are living here now. There is nothing pertinent on this planet to make it a better place to learn anything, much less how to become a whole person. I will not stand for this." He was tugging on his formal robes. "I will wake the entire Council if I must, but this will be resolved before the sun has risen for another day. I will not allow them to punish you because you have chosen your patriotic duty as acting Ambassador to Star Fleet and not return with us. I caused that problem; therefore I shall absolve this one." He was shaking with his convection; his voice was growing louder like an ode to freedom.

Spock visibly relaxed at his older counterpart's words. "I thank you, more than you could ever know for all you have done for me." True gratitude shone from his onyx eyes.

Jim sighed. "Selek, be careful. Something might be going on that we haven't taken into consideration. Let us know what you find out. You know our personal codes, right?" Jim could not stomp out the worry that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

Selek nodded and cut the link. Jim and Spock shared a worried glance before sitting down on the couch to await his findings.

~!~!~!~

Selek made his way through the darkened streets; the desert cold did not penetrate his shroud of anger. No government will be allowed to tear a child from its parents as long as this old man drew breath. He had faced many a danger in his long life, heartless enemies who never showed an ounce of compassion, fear so crippling that even the most intrepid were immobilized, but this was one of the most barbaric acts of pure bigotry he had ever encountered. T'Pau's estate straight ahead with lights blazing in the Vulcan night, her wealth and influencing dripping from each of the five levels and dozens of windows. The lavish design only served to anger Selek that much more.

As he was ready to burst through the gates and demand to speak with the Lady of the House, he heard chatter of several men just on the other side of the brick wall. Their language was neither Standard nor Vulcan. Years of training as a Star Fleet officer calmed the old Vulcan, as he slipped easily back into the role of First Officer on a covert mission. Flipping open his civilian communicator, adjusting the camera feature to night shot, he slipped it around the corner and took several snaps, changing the direction of the focus a few angles at a time. Without reviewing the information, he typed a message addressing Spock advising him of where the pictures were taken and forwarded them all to his counterpart.

Knowing he could very well be in grave danger, Selek shoved the devise into his cloak and turned to leave as if nothing had happened, only to turn face to face with three guards, each twice the size of the withering old man. "You should have stayed in bed, old man." Selek grunted as he slumped to the ground, a hit to the back of the head rendering him unconscious.

~!~!~!~

Spock's communicator chirped, interrupting the self-imposed silence that had wrapped itself around the couple since their conversation with Selek. "It appears that Selek has sent a message with picture attachments." His voice was steady, however inside his mind was reeling. There would have been no need to transmit attachments unless something had gone wrong and he had been given no time to properly transmit his findings.

Jim leaned closer as the pictures downloaded, until finally his human patience snapped and he took the device from Spock and connected the file with the larger communication screen. As the pictures came into focus, Jim quit breathing, four pictures, four squares, four angles of visualization, shown before the couple. There were five men huddled around a sixth clearly shown in the picture with more in the fuzzy edges of the view. The other men were larger, more heartily built, than the one in the middle. Jim clicked a few buttons, bringing the pictures into false lighting to appear brighter and much more clear. "Spock." The name was a prayer, hope hung from his lips, begging to take away the facts staring back at him from the still shots.

Spock came closer, offering comfort and support both in bond and physical contact. "Jim, do you know these men? This was taken outside of T'Pau's residence." His voice was calm in an effort to soothe the human.

Jim nodded and turned his hollow blue eyes to his First Officer. "Those are Romulans." Spock nodded in agreement; he had already surmised that fact. "The one in the middle is Kodos – the killer governor of Tarsus." Echoes of the past flew from one mind to the other through their contact. Spock, even with all his training, reeled from the sheer brutality in Jim's memories.

Spock took a deep breath, centering himself. "Jim, I do believe that we are not dealing with the Vulcan Council's demand any longer. We must contact Command. T'Pau, Selek and probably my Father are in great danger." He forced the blonde to look at him, not to see the frightening images from those many years ago, to understand the urgency.

The mask of the boy who had survived so much slipped once more upon the face of his t'hy'la, it molded into the Captain he had served under for so long. "I will contact Pike." No emotion sounded in his voice, leaving Spock oddly chilled.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, I believe it would be beneficial if the Command crew was included in the briefing. This will concern them as well." The unspoken reason of their shared love for the couple and the couple for them hung in the air encouraging a positive response.

Jim nodded. "Get everyone together in the conference room in ten minutes. I need just a second to collect myself." His eyes pleading with his mate, Spock relented leaving immediately to make the accommodations.

~!~!~!~

At 2200, the Command crew and Senior Officers onboard the Enterprise were present for a briefing on a new development. Bones sat at the far end of the table, his normal position, as he watched Spock set up the com link, adjust his uniform five times, eyes darting around the table every fifteen seconds and the green tint to his skin become darker. Not to say that Bones had the counting or observation skills of a Vulcan, but he knew that whatever in the hell they had been gathered to discuss was some pretty important shit.

Jim came bursting into the room about the time Pike appeared on the screen – this was major. "Jim." Pike nodded at the younger man before he realized the entire room was filled. "Crew." He nodded again, the worry that had already been evident on his face doubled. Bones' stomach dropped.

Jim nodded to the crew, shared a quick glance with his mate and turned to face the Admiral, his body tensed as it always did right before everything went south. He took a deep breath and then brought up four pictures on another view screen adjacent to the one broadcasting Pike. "These were taken outside of T'Pau's residence on New Vulcan by Ambassador Selek when he was attempting to act as an agent between the Council and us." He clicked on another shot that appeared to have been digitally enhanced. "This shows us clearly who we are dealing with." Jim's voice had dropped an octave, his face lost all color and his emotions had been locked away.

Pike rose up out of his chair so fast the thing fell over. "Is that who I think that is?" That can not be a good sign.

Jim's voice was clipped as he answered. "That is Kodos." The whole room gasped staring wide-eyed at the Captain and Admiral.

Spock stepped forward. "Admiral, I believe that this has much more wide range effects than the future living arrangements of our son." His train of thought was as logical as ever, and to his credit he did not falter.

Pike seemed to come back to himself, remembering the rest of the crew and his duties. "Captain Kirk, you are here by ordered to report to New Vulcan, assess the situation and help in any way to diffuse this possible hostage crisis before he becomes any larger. From your current heading what is your ETA?" His eyes searched the crew for an answer.

Pavel snapped to attention, numbers flying through his head. "Ve should be able to reach Nu Wulcan in 80 hours at top varp speed." He reported sharing a glance with Sulu.

Pike nodded and Jim responded. "Make it happen now; we'll have a more in-depth briefing at 0700 to further develop a plan of search and rescue." Captain Kirk, not Jim, had completely taken over the situation.

Sulu and Chekov immediately left the room, mumbling navigational settings and how far they could push maximum warp speed to each other. Scotty, Uhura and Bones waited patiently for either dismissal or explanation. "Jim, I will send some back-up, available ship in the quadrant will be at your disposal. Kodos must be taken alive so he can stand trial for all the murders he has committed. I request that I am notified of the briefing results in the morning. For now, I think that we all need some sleep. There is nothing more that can be done tonight." He nodded at Jim, who dejectedly nodded in agreement. "I'm going to try to sleep for now, I will contact command in the morning. Pike out." His voice was much softer as he said his farewell, his concern evident for the young captain.

Bones took a deep breath as Jim slumped into a chair, Spock beside him. "Now, I might not be the brightest star in the night sky, but I think I can piece a few things together." He waited until Jim nodded allowing him to continue, before he took another deep breath and forged on. "This guy Kodos is behind T'Pau's message saying that your baby belonged to the Vulcans and not to you?" Spock nodded, Jim let his head fall into his hands.

Nyota quickly asked her question before Bones could continue. "Why? What does this crazy guy Kodos, the same guy that killed half the population of Tarsus, have to do with you?" She clutched Scotty's hand, distraught by the events of the night.

Jim raised his head, anger frozen on his face. "Because I know who he is. He is out for revenge because he couldn't kill me on Tarsus." Another gasp from Nyota and Scotty. "This will be one of the most dangerous missions we have ever faced. I need my people in top form." Anger was replaced by camaraderie for those who lived, worked and died along side of him.

Bones glanced quickly to the others before answering. "You haven't any need to doubt us, Captain. Regardless of the circumstances surrounding the reasons behind the attack against one of our own, we will stand beside you as always. I do believe that the Admiral was correct in ordering some sleep, as CMO I second his orders." Bones stood, a thankful glance shared between two best friends, as he shuffled Nyota and Scotty from the room. They did not question their orders or their Captain, never had, never would.

Glancing over his shoulder, Bones saw Spock take Jim in his comforting embrace and hold him close. These men were his family, their unborn son like a nephew. He didn't need to know all the facts to know that he would fight, live or die, against this bastard Kudos to defend his family. So would the rest of the Command crew, because they all felt the same way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you all enjoy my pick for the bad guy. **

**Reviews/comments will make me update faster **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to my reviewers: Silver Lady, Myraidprobold, Yukimura, SexyJess, Sernity, T'Prime, Enterprise, Meg, FreakPrincess, Musicisluv, Blipchan, RobinPrincessStarfire, Banbi, Vitamin and Gothic. You made my day!**

**This chapter is still switching POV's**

Admiral Christopher Pike was a man of incredible fairness and lineate judgment. He had been chosen to over see Captain Kirk's mission because of these fine qualities, plus his innate ability to actually get through that thick blonde head on occasion. Star Fleet was very blunt about the need to have such a youthful crew in space chartering the way for the next wave of space exploration, it looked really good on recruiting posters, but had the Enterprise reported to any other Admiral in the Fleet, that might not happen. The older men had no patience for the 'enthusiasm' and 'creativeness' that was Jim Kirk. However, Pike had accepted the commission because he had grown to think of Jim as his own son during their explosive time together at the Academy, not just to keep him out of hot water with the rest of Command. The whole damn universe was trying to break him, yet Jim just took it in stride with a shit-eating grin. Just got to love a boy who was like that.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Pike knew his calls could not wait until morning. Winona, he would have to talk face to face, but Jim's back-up needed to be notified before they had the chance to warp any further away. The Columbia was the closest ship in the sector, and the only other ship under Pike's admiralty. They had launched for their five year mission less than a week after the Enterprise with a crew only barely less green than Jim's and no pomp and circumstance like her sister ship. Clicking his communicator, he opened a link to the Columbia. After a few short minutes, the commanding officers of the ship appeared.

"Admiral." Captain Lev'kin nodded. Commander Navik stood silent by his side.

Pike forced a brief smile. "Captain, you are hereby ordered to rendezvous with the Enterprise and assist in a hostage situation. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock will take point and will brief you in the morning at 0700." His tone was authoritative, not that he had any doubt this crew would rebel against his orders.

The Rorain Captain spared a quick glance at his human female Commander, before confirming his orders. "Aye, Admiral. What is our new heading?" The massive alien seemed to understand the urgency of the situation. The commander was already moving to navigation to make changes needed on the deserted bridge, not wasting time to call up the navigator on break.

Pike took a deep breath. "New Vulcan." A stunned gasp echoed back from the bridge of the Columbia.

~!~!~!~

Nyota and Scotty had made their way slowly back to her quarters. Scotty had not wanted to leave her alone in her disheveled state, and Nyota had not wanted release the painfully tight grip on his wrist. A few tears fell silently down her cheeks, Scotty fretted his bottom lip. The couple had been ecstatic to learn of the new arrival, but their joy had been cut extremely short. They were both devastated by the news of the Vulcan High Council decree and now the news of Kodos. Nyota thought of Spock as a brother and Scotty thought of Jim the same way. And just like every other member of this crew, they would fight and lay down their lives for the safety of their commanding officers, now that tiny baby in Spock's belly was added to the list. Even while warping into a trap laid by a mad man, that conviction never faltered.

Scotty pulled his love into his arms as they stepped inside her door. "Lassie, ever'thing will be alright. You donnae need ta worry." He soothed down her hair. "They 'll stop this Kodos guy, just like Jim did last time." He kissed her forehead. He might not have a concrete understanding of what had transpired on Tarsus, but he knew that Jim would not have sat idly by and let the man kill off his friends and neighbors without a fight. This time would be no different, only the flame would glow brighter to save his son.

Sniffling slightly, Nyota shook her head. "You don't understand, Scotty. They just don't want the baby that mad man will want to kill him." Her voice cracked on her last word. It was inconceivable to the only child how someone could want to kill an innocent. Had it just been a trap for the adults on board, she would have not given it a second thought, their lives were constantly in danger, but some how making it this personal truly affected her.

Scotty stiffened as if he hadn't entertained that thought before. "What do ye mean?" He had not bothered to stop and think of the threat to the baby, as the concept of a child aboard was still new to the Scotsman.

Pulling back to look n his eyes, Nyota took his hands. "Kodos killed over half the population of Tarsus IV. Jim is one of the survivors." Scotty nodded he had learned that earlier. "I doubt that he is keeping the Vulcan High Council hostage just to say hi and congratulate them on their good news. He wants Jim and Spock to ship their child to New Vulcan so he can get his bloodstained hands on his perfect flesh. He wants to hurt Jim in ways he couldn't before." Nyota slumped down on her couch emotionally drained.

Pacing the room, Scotty mulled over the information. "So our plan will be to sneak on to New Vulcan, capture this Kodos guy and keep the bairn safe? I need to check on the phaser banks, make sure they are fully operation, run transporter simulations to ensure we can beam them from any where on the planet." He was talking to himself to Nyota did not bother to answer him. "Top Warp is not going to be fast enough, we need to cut down the travel time…" He kept mumbling different equations for achieving faster travel.

Taking a deep breath trying to center herself, Nyota caught his eye. "Now the only question left, is how did Kodos find out about the baby so fast?" The couple raised an eyebrow before returning to their own inner musings.

~!~!~!~

On the bridge, Chekov had changed and confirmed the new headings, and Sulu had redirected the ship from near the trading post of Star Base XXV towards New Vulcan. For all outwardly intents and purposes it was a standard, by the book navigational change that would have still required the Chief Navigator and Pilot while the Captain was off-duty unless it had been an emergent situation. Their subordinates had not questioned their actions as they had relieved them of their duties; they simply stood back out of the way of their Chiefs awaiting their next orders. This had not been the first or the last time middle of the night heading changes occurred, in fact it was more common than anyone would like to admit.

Double checking their new course, mostly happy with the results, both men relinquished their stations, and with a quick nod to their relief, they left the bridge once more. Chekov chewed his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around his waist, while Sulu ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Both were anxious, worried and concerned, but neither knew how to make the situation any easier for Jim or Spock. It was like a nightmare they had yet to wake from.

They remained silent until the turbo lift doors sealed behind them. Hikaru pulled Pavel into his embrace. "It'll be alright, Pav. We will find away to defeat this, just like we always do." He kissed the top of the curly head snuggled against his chest.

Pavel nodded into Hikaru's warm embrace. "I am just vorried. It's newer been like this before, usually ve are trying to sawe Keptin and Mr. Spock from a crazy avay missions. But now ve hawe to sawe a little baby from a mad man. Ve can not fail." He looked into his lover's coffee eyes.

Hikaru nodded, clutched Pavel closer. "We will not fail." It was a statement, a prayer, a hope.

~!~!~!~

The Romulan guards kept a tight hold on Selek's body as they hauled his supposedly unconscious form down the hallway towards T'Pau's personal wing. The older man had regained his senses several moments after the blow to his head, but had thought it in his best interest to hide that fact. From the dialect they used and the tattoos across their heads, these men were the ones who had refused to die with Nero and jettisoned to safety before the Red Matter explosion. These cowards were now teaming with the most wanted murderer in the universe to destroy any happiness his younger self may ever know. It was a cruel twist of fate.

They unceremoniously dumped his body in a room and slammed the door shut behind them. Slowly as not to raise suspicion, Selek lifted his head to survey his surroundings, removing his body from the floor. In the corner two beings were huddled together, seeking warmth against the frigid air. The closer he came, the more familiar the outlines became – they were Sarek and T'Pau. His worst fears had been confirmed. This had all been a trap to ensnare Jim Kirk and Spock.

Unsure of what to do next, Selek sat on the other side of T'Pau. Both Vulcans were deeply asleep and would remain that way until atleast dawn. Knowing he would not be of any help unless he himself rested, Selek huddled as close as he dared to the woman who had once been so cold to him and closed his eyes. He could only hope that Spock had received his warnings and that he and Jim had devised a plan to rectify the situation. All other thoughts would be dealt with in the morning, for now he slept on dreams of his t'hy'la reaching out for comfort in the current world.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, not quite the greatest chapter, but a fill-in until the action begins. My two OC's onboard the Columbia have found their way into a published story, sneaky little things.**

**(That last sentence is a shout out to T'Prime ****)**

**Reviews/comments are appreciated. Next chapter should be more action. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**This story has over 200 reviews! Yea! Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and if you are reading and are still silent, I'd really like to hear from you!**

**My muse has been hyped on Mt. Dew!**

At 0700, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, the most decorated command duo in the Fleet, addressed their Chiefs of Staff, Captain Lev'kin and Commander Navik of the Columbia and Admiral Pike. No trace of worry or stress slipped from behind their carefully placed stoic masks. Jim addressed the assembly first, welcoming their new allies. "Captain Lev'kin and Commander Navik will be assisting the Enterprise in this mission." He nodded to the view screen broad casting the other ship. Then he turned and introduced his crew one at a time, each standing as he called their name. "This is our Chief Communication Officer Nyota Uhura, our Chief Engineer Montgomery Scot, our Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, our Chief Navigator Pavel Chekov, our Chief Pilot Hikaru Sulu and our Commander Spock." The Columbia's officers nodded at each, Pike also nodding, proud of Jim's diplomacy and level-headed tactic under pressure. "Now that we all are acquainted, Spock will be briefing on the situation." Jim took his seat as Spock stood.

Refusing to allow his hand to grasp his abdomen in a display of ingrained universal worry, Spock clasped his hands behind his back, detached himself from the mission and began to explain the situation with an air reminiscent of his time as a Professor. "We have received confirmation that Former Governor Kodos of Tarsus IV, also known as Kodos the Executioner, he has been identified by an eyewitness, and several rouge Romulans, which may have been accomplices of Nero, have taken Eldest T'Pau of New Vulcan hostage. We have also have reason to believe that Ambassadors Sarek and Selek have also been taken hostage. There is also evidence to point to the fact he may be trying to kidnap our son after his birth or have a more nefarious plan to cause him harm before he is born." The officers of the Columbia drew in a sharp breath but all remained silent. "Admiral Pike has confirmed that communication with the Vulcan High Council has been severely muted over the last 3.4 weeks. After checking all the ship logs to and from New Vulcan in an attempt to learn how Kodos may have arrived, I have discovered that four weeks ago a ship claiming to be a traveling acting troupe requested asylum on New Vulcan because of engine difficulties. As far as I can ascertain, that ship never left. It would be a logical conclusion that Kodos has hid in plan sight as an actor and was able to find his way to the Colony undetected. However, his motives remain unclear." Spock glanced at Jim taking a deep breath. Daring not to think of the possible connections to Jim's past this may have.

Nyota's smile encouraged him to continue, she was the only other person beside Jim who could see how badly this was affecting him. "Our mission will be to free the hostages and take Kodos into custody. I will be leading the Away Team." That was as far as Spock got with that statement before both of the Captains, the Admiral and all the Command Crew began arguing the point.

After several moments of everyone talking over each other, refuting Spock's claim, it was a clearing of a throat that stopped the argument. Commander Navik stepped forward closer to the view screen. "If I may interject, Commander Spock, we are very aware that you are with child and have been threatened already. Though it was simply kidnapping at first, it would be logical to assume if you were to appear on the planet that would escalate into something harmful against your own life. I am willing to accompany your team and act in your stead while you are safely aboard the Enterprise." The young human never faltered as she bore the scrutiny of the officers.

Spock, though he was reluctant to put the young woman's life in danger to protect his own life, had to admit she was right. "Your logic is sound. However, it would not be my place to approve the swap." He looked first to Jim and then to Lev'kin.

Taking a deep breath, fully understanding the situation at hand, Jim shook his head angry with the choices they were forced to make. "Captain, as she is your First, I default to your judgment. Let it be known that I greatly appreciate her offer and willingness to sacrifice her own safety for my family." He swallowed hard as he locked eyes with the woman who was even younger than he.

The six-foot-seven Rorain Captain placed his massive hand on his Commander's shoulder. "I have learned that you do not argue with an Earth woman." He smiled affectionately down at her. To her credit, Navik only slightly blushed. "I will offer myself as an extra able-body man on the Away Mission." He rose to his full height, the top of his head no longer visible on the screen.

Jim contemplated his offer. "You would be very useful coming into contact with those Romulans; they are much stronger than humans." He bit his lip in concentration.

Pike spoke up from his corner. "The Columbia has a very diverse crew. I think that Lev'kin could offer you several Security Teams that would be an equal match to those Romulans. Remember we don't know how many men they've got down there." He turned to face the other screen with his Columbia feed. "I do believe, Captain, that you should remain on board, that way if something happens, both ships have a Commanding Officer aboard to defuse the situation." Pike's tone held no room for argument.

Lev'kin nodded, once more squeezing Navik's shoulder. "Aye, Admiral. I will stay aboard. We will gather several security teams, keeping in mind our opponent." He let his hand fall from her shoulder. "We will be within the Vulcan system in 24 hours. Where are we to rendezvous?" He looked straight to Jim.

Jim turned to Scotty and Pavel for their answers. "I have made a wee bit of corrections to the Warp Drive and we should be arriving at roughly the same time." Scotty ducked behind his cup of tea, hiding from the glare Pike sent him, the eyebrow from Spock and the daredevil grin from Jim.

Pavel quickly jumped in with his report, taking the heat off of Scotty. "Ze best place to meet vill be ze outer belt of asteroids. They vill mask ze ship's signatures. I vill send ze coordinates to your nawigator." Both Captains nodded in approval.

Knowing there were more questions to be answered from Lev'kin and Pike, Jim dismissed the senior crew. "Alright, I will keep you posted. Spock will send an updated itinerary to your PADDs later today. I want you to brief your teams, but this information is need-to-know only. Keep the facts of this mission at bare minimum." Nodding only once, he watched his Command Crew and best friends file out of the room. Bones shot him at look that was a mixture of worry and pride. Sinking down into his chair, he swiveled to face the new onslaught of questions. These would not be as easily dodged as the ones from last night, after all, Bones had left him alone.

Pike leaned forward, lines on his face clearly evident in the soft morning light of San Francisco. "Jim, are you sure you can handle this? Lev'kin can lead the extraction. We can't deny the fact you are a target too." Worry creased his brow. The man seemed to have aged ten years since the Nero attack.

Jim took a deep breath, letting his lips vibrate as he released the air. "I have to do this, Pike. If anyone should be down there, it's me. I have no qualms with Lev'kin, I know he's a damn fine Captain, but this is my fight. He's already lending me his First." He was tired already and the fight hadn't begun.

Spock raised an eyebrow sensing his mate's distress. "Admiral, I believe that if the Captain were not able to function as leader of this mission I would know and report the findings to you immediately. Commander Navik will be an excellent replacement for myself on the surface, Captain Lev'kin and I will monitor their progress from the ships. This mission will require expertise in cloaking and surprise attack; I have no doubts in either of their abilities." Spock's voice rang clear in the room.

Navik nodded in agreement. "I believe that Captain Kirk is the best leader for this mission. Captain Lev'kin has no prior knowledge of New Vulcan, while Kirk will be assisted through his bond with Spock. If there comes a moment when I believe Kirk has been compromised, I will order his extraction immediately and wait for further orders to continue." She stood with her hands folded behind her back, trying to appear calm.

Pike held Jim's gaze for several seconds, fully absorbing the two Commanders comments. "Alright, but Jim, you must be careful. I have several calls to make and an important _grandmother_ to visit. Update me with the away team rosters by 1200. Pike out." His view screen went blank, Jim staring at it for several moments understanding his message.

Lev'kin waited until Jim came to himself and then spoke up. "I will offer any assistance available to the Enterprise, Jim. We will get this guy and protect your son." The gentle giant's golden eyes were filled with compassion. Navik stood by his side concern flickering in her green eyes. Neither could comprehend the stress this assault placed on both men.

Jim clutched Spock's hand. "Thank you, both of you." Jim fought the desperation filling his chest as the Columbia cut communication.

Spock coaxed Jim's head to rest on his shoulder, running his free hand though his wild mane of blonde tresses. "Do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will bring worries of its own. Today's trouble is enough for today." He whispered against his lover's skin.

Relaxing, Jim sank further into the comfort of Spock's arms. "Are you quoting the bible again, Mommy?" He smiled as he cupped Spock's tiny pooch.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock ignored the name-calling once more. "The bible is full of excellent teachings of kindness and proverbs for living logically. I believe that this is a suggestion that would help you, even if it over three thousand years old." He traced his fingers over Jim's jaw.

"You should quote scripture more often. It reminds me of home." Jim smiled remembering Sunday mornings with his mother at their country church.

Allowing the bond to grow between them, Spock smiled mentally. "It reminds me of my mother." Flashes of Amanda in their home on Vulcan reading out of the Bible to a young Spock played through their minds. While Vulcans had no belief in the after-life, it was of some comfort to the half-Human.

Jim sat up, intently looking into Spock's eyes. "Will you read the Bible to him like that?" He expectantly searched his Vulcan's face.

Spock paused in contemplation. It had not been a thought he had entertained before. "I see no adverse effects of teaching our son of the Bible. Everyone should be allowed to make their own decision after they have been well educated in all aspects. Belief in higher power is a common theme throughout the universe." He raised an eyebrow hoping to have satisfied the blonde.

Jim grinned. "I like that idea."

Spock stood, pulling Jim up as well. "While I find this an enlightening conversation, we have much to do within the next twenty-four hours." The grim reality they were facing once more reared its ugly head.

Jim nodded silently and straightened his uniform. They would have to ensure the safety of their son and their own lives before they would have the luxury of teaching him anything. The clock was ticking and time was once more their enemy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**The next chapter should get us to the Vulcan system. So in two chapters the fight begins. **

***Rorain is the name of Lev'kin's species. Yea, I made it up. If anyone cares to know – they are huge. They are built like Dwarves of LotR but much taller, still as thick and hearty though.***

**Reviews/comments inspire me **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Huge hugs and kisses (on the cheek) to Yukimura, Banbi, T'Prime, Silver, SexyJess, Enterprise, Ginger, Spirk and some lovely person who didn't leave a name for your wonderful comments! **

**I've switched POVs a lot in this chapter, but we've got Earth, Vulcan and two ships to cover so please forgive and don't get whiplash lol**

Selek awoke to find his head cradled on someone's thigh with their delicate hands lazily tracing geometric patterns on his scalp. The fingers would brush against his temples every so often and feelings of love, acceptance and relief washed through his mind. It was a wonderful feeling, nearly reminiscent of his time with Jim those many years ago. Slowly pulling away from the tender embrace rather reluctantly, Selek rose into a sitting position and gazed into the cold blue eyes that had haunted him since his childhood – T'Pau. Only now her eyes were not emotionless, they radiated with warmth and love, two things Selek had never associated with the Matriarch of his family before, especially with respect to himself. "Forgive me, I was unaware I had taken such liberties during my rest cycle." He could not tear his eyes away from her face; she had been transformed from a cold Vulcan into a loving mother in the pale dawn light like an enchantment in Earth fairy tales. Even in her ruined suite, nothing left of her riches in the destroyed furniture, she remained regal and commanding, yet now it was different somehow.

T'Pau blinked. "You have taken no liberties. I saw how uncomfortable you were and offered my lap as a substitute for the cold floor, Spock." She whispered his name into the chilled air. Selek froze turning to her, awaiting her judgment. "You are so much like him, yet you are different. The Vulcan of your past must have not been what our Spock experienced. Tell me of your home, it will help my mind to clear and to recover before those brigands return." While it was a demand, it was not said with authority, it was merely a request amongst family.

Selek adjusted into a more comfortable position, sparing a glance at the still sleeping Sarek, and took a deep breath. "I do not know how the events of our lives separated before the attack of the Narada, but my younger self did not follow the path I chose. We seemed to have diverged shortly after our eighteenth year. I accepted my invitation to the Science Academy. I spent four years studying before I took my assignment with Star Fleet as a Science Officer." He was unsure of what she was asking. Surely this stoic Vulcan pillar of society was not asking him about personal matters such as his mother and father.

Nodding, T'Pau contemplated his answer. "Spock has a will of his own. I do believe that it was a gift from Lady Amanda." For the first time in his life, Selek heard T'Pau speak of his mother with softness in her voice not cold indifference. "She was a strong woman, so brave. At times, she did her best to encourage Spock to be strictly Vulcan but at others she encouraged him to be himself – different." A shadow of a smile sketched across her face. "I would have found spending more time with her to have been a most enlightening experience." Regret, shame and pain filled her voice. She turned her face up to his once more, briefly locking eyes before turning away.

Silence filled the space between them once more. Selek did not know how it was possible, but Amanda Grayson was not the same in this timeline. His mother had not bowed down to his father, but stood proudly as the Terran of Vulcan. Now, she, just as his own mother, had been lost. For some reason, this loss weighed heaviest on his heart. They sat quietly, each with thoughts of those already lost before their time as they awaited their fate.

~!~!~!~

Military leaders throughout history could be classified into two types: those who prepared for battle with a detailed plan of attack and those who rushed in letting the moment take them where they needed to be. Jim Kirk did not plan anything in advance or to any degree of certainty. He knew they would have to siege T'Pau's residence and capture Kodos, other than that, it was all up to what happened first. He knew that it drove Spock to distraction not to have play-by-play of what teams would go where and nothing concrete less than twenty hours before contact, but if they had gotten this far in their relationship, both personal and professional, he must have learned to accept it and do his best to plan for the inevitable.

Spock had uploaded the rosters for the Away Missions at noon as requested, sending copies to both Pike and the Columbia. Jim had been making ship-wide sweeps with Scotty checking every part of the ship to ensure she was battle ready. Nyota had been scanning for any communications in New Vulcan vicinity, but at this distance she was not confident she would be able to intercept all transmissions. Pavel had been mapping the best rendezvous point in the asteroid field. Hikaru had checked weapon systems and long-range torpedo accuracy. Bones and Chapel were preparing the Med Bay to take on wounded, just as if it were any other mission. The team had kept themselves busy, not focusing on all the different possibilities of another fight with Romulans. Jim tried not to focus on Kodos and the memories of his past.

At 1230, the Commanding Officers found their way to the mess at their normal table. Today, no jokes or laughs premeditated the air. Finally away from all their distractions, the reality of what was about to happen held them in a chokehold. The carefree atmosphere had evaporated and it was driving Jim insane. Dropping his soy burger back on his plate with an exasperated sigh, Jim addressed his crew. "Look, I know everyone is worried about the mission, but we can't let it disrupt our normal routines. Come on guys, relax. It's not like we haven't faced worse situations." He looked around the table, sadness and worry reflecting back at him.

Surprisingly it was Pavel who responded. "Ve hawe, but Keptin, this iz different. This iz Kodos and Romulans." He bit his lip.

Jim's mouth fell slightly open in a look of disbelief. "Wait a second, after all the shit we have encountered, you are telling me that Kodos and a few lackey Romulans are worth this tension? Give me a break!" His eyes flew back and forth across the table, no one meeting his gaze. "I have beat Kodos before and I will damn well make sure I do it again. This _fear_ you guys have is a tool he will use. I suggest that my crew remember how brave they truly are before they let a simple _emotion_ get the better of them. I don't know what's happened to you guys, you have faced down much worse situations before." Flexing his jaw, Jim tried to reign in his anger.

Nyota straightened in her chair and met Jim's icy stare. "We have never before faced such a ruthless killer. He killed thousands." Her voice was calm trying to make Jim understand.

A humorless laugh escaped the Captain's throat. "Yes we have, his name was Nero." All heads snapped towards him at the mention of the crazed man. "I would have expected much better from the command crew of the Enterprise." He folded his arms across his chest.

Bones sighed. "Jim's right. We have no need to fear this mission any worse than we have feared any other in the past. It is no different than any other run-of-the-mill situation that he puts us in daily." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nyota nodded. "You're right. If we allow ourselves to fear, Kodos has won." She clutched Scotty's hand. "We won't let it happen again, Captain." She smiled faintly at Jim and Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "We are much better prepared for this fight than we have been for any previous. We have been given ample time to plan an attack." He cut his eyes to Jim. "And we will have the Columbia for re-enforcements. I must say of all the missions, this one should be cause for less anxiety. No matter what Kodos has done in the past or is attempting to do currently, he is merely one man with a small army on a Federation planet. Our odds for a successful mission are three times higher than our last three combined." The Commander watched as his human companions seemed to 'perk up' with his speech.

Bones lifted his glass. "I'll drink to that! Besides we all know that Jim will have to come back to his honey-bunny." He winked at his best friend.

Jim smirked. "That's right, I can't leave Spock a widow, Bones might make a move on him." Bones spit his mouthful out into his plate, red-faced and coughing as the rest of the table erupted in laughter. The mood lightened and his crew once more ready to face down the dangers of space.

~!~!~!~

Pike stood at Winona's door. He usually only came to Iowa on the weekends to see her, so automatically her suspicions would be raised when she found him on her doorstep during on a weekday, especially when he should be at the Academy preparing for his class. Before the Admiral could waste any more time, he knocked on the antique door. His heart pounding as he heard her footsteps mixed with Santa Claus' leaping gallop.

Surprise then fear at finding Chris on her doorstep plain in her blue eyes. "Chris? What's wrong?" All color drained out of her face. Finding your son's commanding officer on your doorstep in the middle of the week threw her heart into her throat.

Acting quickly, Chris took Winona in his arms. "It's ok, Winona." He whispered, her body relaxing slightly. "Everything is ok, but I have some things I need to tell you." He held her as she steadied, squeezing her tight once more before letting go.

Nodding her head, taking a deep breath, she shut the door and led him into the kitchen. "This is obviously something major if you made the trip from San Francisco during the week. You want some coffee?" She was nervous, needing something to do to keep busy.

Sitting down, petting the pink fur ball, Chris nodded affirmative. He waited as she filled two cups with black coffee and took a seat across from him. He took a small sip of the strong, hot liquid contemplating how best to begin telling her the news. He knew she had never forgiven herself for putting Jim through the horrors of Tarsus, even though there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. "Thanks." He smiled. "We have received some startling news from New Vulcan." That had to be the biggest understatement of his life.

Winona took a sip, her eyes glazed over. "Pike, stop stalling, tell me what in the hell is going on." Commander Kirk responded to the Admiral.

With one last pat to Santa Claus' head, Pike turned his attention to the woman before him, wrapping both hands around his mug. "Yesterday, Spock received a transmission from T'Pau, Eldest of Vulcan, informing him that their child should be brought to the Colony to be raised by Vulcan parents. The message was short and to the point. Spock immediately tried to contact his father and then Ambassador Selek. Jim commed me." He ignored the fact that he waited several hours to contact her. "Selek went straight to T'Pau's residence and was able to send back pictures of several men. It seems that T'Pau and possibly Sarek and now Selek have been taken hostage by rouge Romulans and…" He took a deep breath. "Kodos." He reluctantly let the word slip from his mouth.

The coffee cup slipped from Winona's hand, shattering on the floor. Santa Claus immediately began to lick up the liquid. Horror filled the mother's eyes. "No." She whispered her response, tears filling her eyes. "No, it can't be. How can you be sure it's that man? He is dead! He couldn't have survived!" She jumped up ready to run out of the room, no doubt to plan transport to the Colony to kill the bastard herself.

Chris intercepted her, pulling her close letting her pound her fists against his chest and her tears soak his uniform. "Jim was able to identify him." It tore him apart to see her so upset. He would have given anything in the universe to be able to make this be a terrible nightmare, to not have his family be in such danger.

Winona sobbed into his chest. "He nearly took my baby! I won't let him have my grandbaby!" Her heartbroken pain echoed into the room.

Gently rubbing circles on her back, knowing that she needed to have this moment, Chris held her. "We won't let him. Jim will stop him." He whispered soft words into her ear.

Santa Claus let out a mournful howl as if he had understood what was happening and how much was at stake.

~!~!~!~

The doors of the Captain's Ready Room slid open to reveal Commander Navik. With a nod from Lev'kin, the human entered. "I have sent a list of our Away Teams to Admiral Pike and have copied Commander Spock." She took her usual seat across from him offering a PADD full of his copy of the data.

Accepting it and he offered her a PADD with the latest update from Captain Kirk on the mission plan. They sat in silence while analyzing their respective information. Dropping his PADD, Lev'kin looked at his First Officer. "It was very noble to offer yourself as a replacement for Spock." They had not spoken of her decision. He regarded the human carefully, she usually kept her emotions hidden from plain sight and now it seemed she had tucked them farther back than normal. While the Columbia had faced many dangerous missions, they were not as seasoned as the crew of the Enterprise. This would be a hazardous test for the Commander.

Lowering her screen, Navik faced the large man meeting his level gaze. "I am the logical substitution." She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to disagree. This would be the only option they had. If the Enterprise had an officer that would have been a superior choice, Kirk would have no doubt denied her request and replaced Spock with a member of his own crew.

Chuckling slightly, he nodded. "Yes, you are the most logical choice to replace a Vulcan officer – the only human known to be as stoic as Surak himself." He leaned forward, rubbing his temples. He had known working with a human female would be a challenge, but there were days when it was worse than others. "This will be a treacherous mission. You have not worked along side Kirk before. He does not have the same command or attack style as I do." Worry crept into his tone, but she made no motion to challenge his appraisal. "I want you to be careful on this mission. I can't afford to loose the best First Officer I have ever had the pleasure of working with, Seraphina." That was the closest he had ever come to admitting how much he needed her and depended on her, and the second time he had addressed her by her given name.

Startled by the meaning behind his words and his use of her name, she smiled briefly. "I will make sure I come back in one piece, A'lon." She had never before used his first name. "I believe I have several more briefings to conduct before Beta shift. Shall I expect you in the mess at 1900?" She stood, straightening her uniform not meeting his eyes.

Lev'kin grinned. "I would not miss our dinner date." He smirked at the tiniest blush spreading across her cheeks. With a nod, Navik left him not bothering to reply to his comment. He would count that as a win.

~!~!~!~

Spock had requested to take a few moments to himself before returning to the bridge with Jim. His mate had simply kissed his cheek and encouraged him to take as long as he needed. He was in desperate need of meditation. Emotions amongst the crew were high and they were grating against his mental barriers. He relaxed on his meditation mat in their quarters, blocking out the sounds of the ship and lingering emotional signatures of those around him. His defenses were weakened.

In all honesty, Spock was just as emotionally strained as the rest of the crew over the impending mission. He would not be allowed to accompany Jim and was having to place his care in the hands of a woman he had only briefly encountered at Star Fleet functions. Jim required someone who knew his thoughts and could predict his actions to accompany him for the greater success rate of the mission – for a great success rate of him returning uninjured. On the opposite side, Navik would be the best choice of all the other Commanders in the Fleet. She was capable – but she was not Spock. Sighing, Spock allowed his emotions to burn away. Fear, rage, anger, hurt and dread followed through his veins, running their course. So much hung in the balance, he could not afford to be emotionally compromised.

Once more in control of his emotions, Spock journeyed deep into his body and mind, down to where his son lay comfortably wrapped in his world of darkness and warmth. His tiny child was resting peacefully, unaware of the turmoil his parents endured. This child was the reason they fought. Both Spock and Jim would protect with until their last dying breath. While they may not have planned or expected this pregnancy, there was no doubt the love they both shared for this new life. Wrapping his mind tightly around his child, holding him close sending waves of comforting and loving thoughts through their connection, Spock allowed himself to fully relax. Kodos would be defeated and die long before this little one drew his first breath.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**So, I didn't quite get to the battle, but it is coming!**

**I added another glimpse at not-quite-as-stoic T'Pau. I really like her character. Sorry about having to drabble into my OCs characters, I thought they deserved a little snippet. **

**Please review/comment and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you for everyone who review'd, fav'd or alert'd. You have been my inspiration. Someone left me a really nice message with no name :( but thank you any way :)**

**I have checked and re-checked this chapter. I hope I have found all the typos. Please forgive those I haven't. I had asked MegKevin to look this over but then I realized that would take half her day and it's not fair to impede on someone's summer vacation like that. **

**This is going to be long with a lot of love…**

The Enterprise was said to run on adrenaline and caffeine, and as Chief Medical Officer, Bones had to agree. This was the largest group of storm chasers, adrenaline junkies, space cowboys one could ever meet. They lived for the rush of facing down an enemy with all hell breaking loose around them, for the next attack, surviving by a hair's breadth and the next win. And in the dead center of it all was Jim Kirk and Spock – like the eye of a hurricane. Spock's logic seemed to feed Jim's need to be erratic which in turn fed Spock's need to be logical – it was a never-ending cycle, and he'd be damned, but Bones loved it just as much as the rest of the crazy fools. Life was never boring on board this ship, to borrow Scotty's phrase. The crew constantly buzzed around like bees, fixing problems, adjusting alignments or calculating new advancements. Any crew member forged by the fire of the Enterprise could stare down the devil himself.

One of the many side effects from such constant near-death situations, other than nightmares, was a deep seated since of camaraderie with those you worked closely, not that it was a negative side effect, though. The Enterprise was a family and when one member of that family was threatened, in this case the only child on board, the rest of the crew roared in attack like a pride of lions. Alpha shift had spent every second of their day preparing for battle. Beta shift had now relieved them and were beginning to double check the preparations and make any corrections needed before they arrived in the Vulcan system. Most did not know the full extent of the danger or the reasons, but they didn't have to have an explanation to know what was needed of them, what was expected of them and to give their all to the cause.

The day had taken its toll on the CMO. Bones sighed into his whiskey as Chapel entered his office with her over-ride code. "I thought I would find you in here." She took a seat on the opposite side of his desk not bothering to wait for an invitation. "Every thing is checked and double checked. Supplies are ready and schedules have been arranged to accommodate the ETA of combat wounded." She handed over a PADD displaying the data.

Bones accepted and glanced it over quickly; he had no doubts in his CNO's ability to effectively run the Med Bay staff. "Very good, Chapel." He stretched the PADD towards her and took another sip of his alcohol.

Christine caught his hand forcing his attention on her. "Bones, you can't get all maudlin on me now." She raised an eyebrow when he began to jerk back and tightened her grip, leaning forward. "You are in here sulking because you are afraid. I have never seen you act such a way." The insufferable woman held his gaze as effectively as she held his hand.

Scoffing, Bones blushed. "I am not sulking. I am just thinking things over. I have to be prepared, Christy, I am the CMO and I'm in the same group as Jim. You'd think the man would know how to leave his ship's physician on the damn ship or atleast put him with the group that will be freeing the hostages. I am a doctor, not a marksman." He grumbled.

Letting go of his hand, she slipped around the desk. He rolled his chair back in an attempt to recoil but she came to stand in-between his legs leaning back against his desk. While it appeared that he had her caught, she was really the one to have him trapped. "Len, you are going down there and you are going to make sure that none of those men are hurt. You damn well know that if you weren't on those rosters you'd be whining like a baby so loud Pike would hear you back at Command. And you have to be in Jim's group. He'll be down there without Spock; you'll be his right hand man for this mission." Leaning forward, she rested her hands on his arm rests, her face inches from his own.

Swallowing, Bones attention was glued to her face as it hovered in front of his, waiting for what she would do next. "I don't whine that loud and I can't help it Jim is an infant." He managed to choke out.

Smirking, Christy leaned closer. "Right." Ever so briefly she touched her lips to his and whatever doubts he had of the mission evaporated for the rest of the night as he pulled her into his welcoming embrace.

~!~!~!~

Spock entered the mess and headed straight for the replicators not bothering to engage in any socialization with the crew, to put it mildly he was 'not in the mood'. He and Jim had eaten their dinner together, privately, 2.4 hours previous, but he was now craving some vanilla ice cream with sprinkles in a bowl. His cravings had gotten that precise. It had to be the most unusual request his body had demanded thus far, but he was not going to be at peace until he had found the frozen substance. Entering his request, Spock finally turned to glance around the room. Scotty was making his way towards him smiling friendly, Spock nodded politely and turned to accept his ice cream deciding to order an orange juice on some wild notion.

Scotty plugged in his order beside him. "Good ta see you're keeping the bairn satisfied, Spock." He chuckled slightly eyeing the bowl of ice cream.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the human. "My body has begun to demand the strangest of foods." Absent mindedly Spock answered Scotty as he turned to accept the orange juice.

Smiling, Scotty turned back to the Commander just in time to watch Spock happily dump the slightly frozen orange juice over the ice cream. Startled momentarily, Scotty watch as the Vulcan took the first bite and actually smiled at the taste. "Well, it's not too strange." He managed to choke out. Quickly averting his eyes as Spock remembered his presence and turned to face him, he took his sandwich. "Well, I do hope that you and the Captain sleep well tonight. I'll see you bright and early." He dipped his head and left the pregnant Vulcan alone with his snack.

~!~!~!~

Jim was expected to conference with the Columbia and Pike, who was still at Winona's, about certain aspects of the landing party now, actually five minutes ago. He had expected Spock would have been in on the call, but he still had not come back from his stroll, so he requested the current Communications officer to patch both Pike and Lev'kin through to his Ready Room. He did not have time to wait on his moody mate to come back from where ever in the hell he had wandered off.

It was no surprise that Pike was the first to accept the call. "Jim." He looked more relaxed than he had last time they had spoke. Winona came and sat beside him, clutching his hand but not saying a word. Obviously, Pike had only let her be present if she promised not to say a word.

Before Jim could respond and welcome his mother, the other screen clicked on showing Lev'kin and Navik. "Well, everyone is here. Shall we begin?" Jim smiled, ready to get this over with.

Lev'kin scanned Jim's room. "Is Commander Spock not joining us?" He tried to keep it conversational and not let Jim think that he doubted his ability to do a preconference without his husband/Commander.

And yet again before Jim could answer the question, the door to his Ready Room opened allowing his mate in the room with his ice cream. "Yes, he is." Jim raised an eyebrow, but did not question his tardiness or choice of snack, he knew better.

Spock sat beside Jim. "I apologize for my late arrival." That was the only explanation he was offering and no one dared ask for a better answer.

Clapping his hands together, Jim jumped into the briefing. "Ok, we will meet at the coordinates that Chekov sent earlier today at roughly 0630. The ships will remain in the asteroid field away from any planets. That should give us enough cover incase other ships are in the area, and Spock has ensured me that the Vulcan system does not sweep the asteroid field, which we will need to update after this mission. We will take two shuttle crafts at 0645, one from each ship, to the colony. Both landing pads have been confirmed earlier today with Command and Spock has agreed this is the best touchdown sight. We will have to come in from the west and make a low approach so that we won't be visible from the ground, the mountains should cover us. My Chief Communications Officer has not picked up any Romulan ships in the area, but that can't be ruled out until we have confirmation when we are closer. So, both ships will need to be on alert for any suspicious transports." Jim paused to look at Spock to see if he had anything to add, but the Vulcan was happily lapping up with bright orange tinted ice cream so Jim continued on. "When the teams have landed, Alpha Team, lead by myself, will take the front entrance into T'Pau's residence drawing heat off Beta Team, lead by Navik, who will extract the prisoners. Once the hostages have been securely transported back to Enterprise, with Navik accompanying them, the other members of Beta Team will join Alpha Team to secure the renegades." Jim looked between Pike and Lev'kin.

Pike nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a very well thought out plan, Jim." He was surprised that Jim had thought that in-depth about _anything_.

Spock finished his ice cream and turned his full attention to the briefing. "I have replicated clothing for the teams. Beta team will be dressed in servant attire of the house of T'Pau and Alpha team will be dressed as common members of society. This will help hide their identities, as Star Fleet uniforms are highly visible and recognizable. I believe that with the proper head wrappings, ear appendages will not be necessary." He glanced at his mate who was happy to have him contribute to the discussion.

Lev'kin also nodded in agreement. "I have received the rosters for both teams and agree with splitting the ratio of Columbia crew with Enterprise crew between the two. This sounds like the best plan for a safe deliverance of the Colony." He rechecked his PADD for all received material.

Hesitantly, Navik cleared her throat. "Captain Kirk, while I appreciate that you are willing to allow me to transport back with the Vulcans to your ship, I believe that Dr. McCoy, who is currently in Alpha Team, should be the one to transport with the patients in case they need medical care." No annoyance for being treated like a 'lady' slipped into her voice, but she left no doubt she was vexed at her immediate withdrawal.

A shared look between the two Captains told the rest of the group it had been their idea, but it was Spock who answered her query. "I do believe, Commander, that would be the logical choice. I shall change the rosters back to the original plan. Also, who will be piloting your shuttle? Lieutenant Sulu will be at the helm of Alpha Shuttle." Spock made some adjustments on his PADD, Lev'kin and Kirk remained silent.

Navik cut her eyes at her Captain before replying. "I will be piloting Beta Shuttle. Thank you Commander Spock. Our shuttle will be ready to launch at the 0645 time slot. We will follow the Enterprise shuttle in close formation to the Colony." She remained as unemotional as her Vulcan counterpart.

Pike, biting back laughter, winked at Winona as he joined the discussion. "I believe this is an excellent plan of attack. We must remember that the Colony is still in the rebuilding stage. Most of the women, and a few of the men, on the planet are with child. Not one civilian is to be harmed in any way. Kodos must be captured, however if the situation arises that justifies taking his life – shoot to kill." His voice was icy as he gave the death command.

Jim locked eyes with his soon-to-be-stepfather. "That is one order I will hesitate to follow to the letter." Navik acknowledge the order as well.

Knowing that everyone was anxious and needed rest, Pike signed off. "We all need some rest. I want to be contacted as soon as both ships are in the asteroid field. Lev'kin and Spock, I want an open feed with both of you during the mission on my private channel, it might be secure enough to fly under the radar of any passing ships. Goodnight, gentlemen, lady." He smiled as Winona waved and cut the feed.

Relaxing back into his chair with a sigh, Jim closed his eyes briefly. "Lev'kin, you going to get any sleep tonight?" He joked with the other captain.

Lev'kin laughed. "I will probably get more sleep than you, but that's not saying much." He rested his elbows on his knees. "If there is anything different we can do to assist, Jim, we are willing. I know this is going to be a difficult mission, not just physically and mentally but emotionally. We've got a lot hanging in the balance. But I want you to know, I've got your back." His golden eyes were honest, his brow under his dusty brown hair creased with worry for the younger man.

Navik leaned closer to Lev'kin, placing her hand on his arm. "We both have your back, Captain." She locked eyes with Jim's before turning to Spock.

In a rare moment, Jim was choked with emotion. His crew, the crew of the Columbia and three Vulcans were doing all they could to help ensure that his son was safe. "Thank you." His blue eyes misting as he took his mate's hand.

Putting his arm around a reluctant Navik, squeezing her tight, Lev'kin bade them goodnight. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He winked trying to lighten the mood. "See you in the morning." He cut the feed.

The couple sat still, holding hands and enjoying the quiet moment. They had been running all day on very little rest but they were not ready for sleep now. Letting the tension drain from his over-strained muscles, Jim leaned his head back once more. "You know, Lev'kin and Navik remind me of us." He chuckled.

Spock spared a glance at his husband. "Yes, one is very emotional and tries to force the other to admit romantic attachment at the most inappropriate times." That was a Spock joke.

Jim roared with laughter, holding his sides, tears streaming down his face for several minutes until he was once again capable of breathing. He pulled Spock close and kissed him passionately. "Let's go to the bedroom. I love it when you get all humorous on me." He winked seductively and pulled a very willing Spock up out of his chair and out of the room.

~!~!~!~

Pike pulled Winona down on the couch into his embrace. They had spent all day together trying to prepare themselves for the next day. Winona was a remarkably resilient woman, but everyone reached their limits. They snuggled on the couch watching the snow fall outside though the double bay window. It was a favorite pastime of the couple; it helped them relax after a stressful day, but today had been more stressful than any they had shared thus far. He pressed kisses into her blonde hair and tightened his arms around her. He felt that going through this hardship together had strengthened their relationship. "Winona, why don't we get married?" Neither one was the romantic type; they were straight forward, to-the-point type people. This was the perfect way to ask a cut-to-the-chase kind of woman.

Winona looked up into his face, searching his eyes to see if he was being truthful. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea, Chris." She smiled brightly, all her worry vanished from her face for a few seconds.

Kissing her lips, Pike felt at peace, if only for a few stolen moments. "If we just get through the next couple of days and I'll call in a favor from Admiral Archer. Then we can go on a honeymoon until the baby arrives." He pressed his forehead against hers. Smiling as warmth filled his chest, he would have a family complete with a son, son-in-law and a grandson. He would do his best to remind Winona what a wonderful woman she was and how lucky he was to have her every day.

Tears prickled her eyes. "That is the best idea I've heard in a long time." She kissed him again and let her mind forget her troubles for the next few hours.

~!~!~!~

Pavel was pacing the length of Hikaru's quarters mumbling numbers under his breath in Russian, or what sounded like numbers. Hikaru had given up trying to read in favor of watching the blonde, even though he had no idea what he was saying. He made exactly twelve steps, twenty words before he turned and repeated the pattern. He was dressed in his standard issue black shorts and Academy grey top with bare feet, looking the prefect mix between innocent and taunting. Since the night Hikaru had made his move on the younger man, he had stayed in his room throughout the night. Tonight was the first time they had been distracted by work to enjoy their time together.

Standing up, Hikaru quickly moved behind Pavel so when he turned around to pace back he was standing in the way. "Hikaru!" The younger man was startled to find his lover standing in the middle of his track.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Pavel. "I have no idea what you have been mumbling, but you are trying to walk a hole in the floor." He smiled gently knowing the younger man was still nervous about the next day's mission.

Blushing, Pavel bit his lip. "Sorry. I am just full of nerwous energy." He shrugged.

Kissing him tenderly, Hikaru squeeze him tighter. "It will all be alright, Pav. Just like every other time I have followed Jim into some messed-up situation. You, Spock and Nyota will be here waiting to pull us out if anything goes wrong." He kissed him again. "Don't worry so much. Now that I've finally got you, I'm not leaving any time soon. And we all know that Jim will have to come back for Spock. This Kodos guy is no worse than anybody else. The only difference is for the first time, we have a pause before the storm to actually think about what we are getting ourselves into." He tugged Pavel towards the bed ordering the lights off.

Climbing under the cover together, Pavel snuggled against Hikaru's chest letting the strong and steady beat of his heart calm him. "Hikaru, I love you." He whispered softly into the dark room.

Instantly his Asian mate was crushing their lips together and molding their bodies. "Oh Pavel, I love you too." Those were the last coherent words they would register for the rest of the night.

~!~!~!~

As soon as the screen cut to black, Navik turned to face her Captain. Anger was boiling under her skin, but she would not slip, she kept her face neutral. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for tomorrow." She stood ready to leave his company, his arm slipping away from her shoulders.

However, his long arms and massive hands caught her forearm before she got out of his reach. "Seraphina, don't be mad. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I had requested you to be the first to be pulled out. You are one of the few humans on the mission and I am frightened for you. I won't be there to protect you. I know you don't need me, but I feel responsible for you, you are my First Officer." His eyes shown with regret from having touched her in such a manner during the briefing with the other ship and their Admiral, but was not going to be something he discussed openly with the clearly upset woman.

Some how this man always seemed to be able to melt her resolve, to keep her lodged by his side and safe in his shadow. "I am not mad." And that was the truth she was no longer even the slightest bit angry with her commanding officer whose touch set her skin aflame. It had been such a long time since someone cared enough to worry about her well being.

Smiling he released his hold. "Good. I was thinking of taking a walk down to the Shuttle Bay. Would you care to join me?" He stood, but allowed her to come to her own answer.

Navik nodded and he led her from the room. Neither would be able to sleep so he was offering not only a jaunt around the ship but to keep her company during the long night. While she was always glad to serve under her 'gentle giant' she was especially glad tonight. She stifled any complaint she may have had when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more, keeping her safe under his warm embrace.

~!~!~!~

During the day the captors had not bothered to enter the room where the trio was being held. They thrown some stale bread and water into the center of the room shortly after the sun had rose in a frail attempt to keep their prisoners in healthy condition. However in a show of Vulcan strength, they had simply ignored the food, not trusting the Romulans enough for the bread not to be tainted. While achieving proper meditation cycles would be impossible in such an environment, they had been able to lightly relax to keep up their strength and resolve. The sounds of the guards rampaging through the house with their course language and brute hands filtered up through the levels, grating against their sanity. Vulcans were not known to handle captivity well without having proper mental rejuvenation.

The trio did not huddle together, but they sat in single file with their backs against the wall farthest from the door, perfectly poised and backs straight. They would not show any weakness. They did not speak now that the Romulans were awake; they simply waited to see what would happen next. All three silently hoping for Jim and Spock to come to their rescue, to free them from their own homestead, that some how they had been able to piece together the clues that had been left.

It was just after sunset when the door was opened again. This time however, a figure entered the room and stalked towards the group. "I see that you have not eaten any of the delicacies that my men have brought you. Perhaps I should cram the bread down your throats myself." Kodos squatted down in front of T'Pau.

On instinct, both Sarek and Selek moved closer to the woman. Kodos let out a howling laugh. "You think you can protect her from anything I wish to do? You are wrong, you Vulcan scum." He spat in Selek's face. "You are older than she is, you decrepit old fool." He yanked T'Pau up by the hair of her head, pressing a knife against her neck. "I can do anything I want. Just as soon as I get Jim's son I will leave you alone." A slow trickle of green blood raced down T'Pau's dress, but she made no effort to resist.

Kodos laughed, throwing her back down on top of the men. Silently they righted her in-between them, not taking their eyes off the insane man. "I have been on this damn planet for weeks waiting for the chance to snatch Jim's half-breed bitch. I got word of their marriage and decided not to miss out of the festivities. I want Jim to know I've been thinking of him." His manic laughter was so loud it hurt the sensitive ears of his prisoners. "You see Jim escaped from me on Tarsus, ran off and left me! He shouldn't even be alive! So now, I'm going to take a life – but instead of his, I'm going to trade and take his child's. That abomination shouldn't even be alive; I'm doing the universe a favor." He punched Sarek in the face, slicing open the skin on his cheek, still they did not flinch or who any emotion, not even pain.

Not happy with their lack of response, Kodos sneered. "And when Spock and Jim arrive to complain about the 'high councils' decree, I'll be right here waiting. I'll kill both Spock and the kid or maybe all three, but mark my words, that child will never draw breath. Jim owes me." He howled with laughter as he walked back to the door. His cackles echoed down the hall as he went further into T'Pau's home.

Though all were shaken by the mad man's rant, none said a word. They knew that the Command Team of the Enterprise would come prepared, they could not be so foolish as to walk into a trap laid by Kodos the Executioner. It was a test of faith as they waited to be freed from oppression, but their fate was resolute – all three had no doubts.

~!~!~!~

The Enterprise flew through space traveling at top Warp towards the Vulcan system, straight as an arrow ready to rip apart those who threatened her crew. Beta shift continued the constant checks and maintenance that Alpha shift had started further preparing the vessel and crew for the hostile contact the morning would bring. Phaser pistols and rifles were charged and ready for the Away Team. The shuttle craft was fully loaded and ready to accommodate the twenty crew members who would be traveling to the surface. Communications ration was initiated for emergency coms only at 0430 just as ordered by Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura.

Most of the commanding officers finally were able to catch a few quick hours of sleep. The calm before the storm echoed down the quiet halls of the massive ship. Her crew and her captain would be ready for whatever the dawn on New Vulcan brought.

At exactly 0624, Enterprise dropped from Warp at in the asteroid field in the Vulcan system. Helmsman McKenna turned to address the Captain and Commander as they entered the bridge. "Sir, we are in position, the Columbia reports arrival in three minutes." He nodded.

Jim shared a glance with Spock before issuing his next orders. "Once the Columbia is in position, transport the materials to their shuttle bay. From this moment forward we are on mandatory radio silence. The shuttles will launch at 0645 as planned. The Away teams will contact you as soon as we have secured Kodos." With one last glance Jim turned to leave the bridge.

Spock stopped him, pressing their fingers together discretely. "Take care, t'hy'la." All the love he felt for his mate flooded through their bond, giving Jim the extra jolt he needed to confidently turn over command of his ship.

With a cheeky grin, Jim bid his farewell. "You have the con, Mr. Spock. I'll be home soon, honey." And with a wink he was gone to the shuttle bay.

Spock took his seat in the Captain's chair, monitoring all the ship's functions and sweeps of the area. It was going to be a long day even for the disciplined Vulcan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok we are to the Colony!**

**Reviews/comments would be so appreciated after working hard on this chapter **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**The saga continues…**

Both shuttles cleared their respective ship's air space at exactly 0645 as ordered by Captain Kirk. Sulu commanded Alpha Shuttle with Kirk at navigation while Navik commanded Beta Shuttle with Hoso at navigation. Each shuttle had twenty crewmembers, who were outfitted to integrate into Vulcan society. The two shuttles' courses were matched perfectly without communications, like a pair of well seasoned dancer partners following invisible cues in the inky black of space as they made their way to the desert planet. Anticipation curled thickly through the air of the Star Fleet crew.

Touch down at their side-by-side landing sites was at 0659, several minutes ahead of schedule. The vessels were immediately powered down, and the crew began to file out. Navik and Sulu secured their shuttles before reporting to Kirk for further orders. "Alright, Alpha Team come with me and Beta Team follow Navik. Our only chance of success will be a fast and vigorous attack on the front of the perimeter. As soon as shots are fired, Navik your team should start the rescue mission. Bones, you are to beam back with the patients." Navik and Bones nodded their understanding. "Remember, we are to refrain from killing Kodos if at all possible." He glanced around making eye contact with all forty team members. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I believe it's time we reminded the assholes who they are dealing with." Jim hiked his rifle higher under his shoulder and tucked it under his robes. The rest of the crew began hiding their high-powered assault weapons.

The entire group raced across the desert towards the city. Having to remain hidden, the shuttles had landed three kilometers from the farthest edge of the population. The morning was still cool enough that the humans of the group were not greatly affected by the temperature. However, the pace Kirk and Navik had set was unforgiving. There would be little time to waste in case they had been spotted, so the less time they spent in the open, the less likely they were to be spotted by the Romulans. Once they had arrived in the outskirts of the capital, the two groups split without further acknowledgement. Alpha Team consisted of thirty, heavily armed Vulcan businessmen, while Beta Team consisted of ten, less suspicious, less armed servants.

Jim led his group down the main thoroughfare of the metropolis; some of the group even stopped and spoke with several of the Vulcans who were quite willing to help along their attempts. Some were able to gain intel on exact numbers of Romulans and when they arrived, another group was able to confirm that Selek and Sarek had been taken hostage. The Vulcans had taken notice of the arrivals, but had little choice on accommodating their guests. The Colony had been crippled much too easily for Kirk's taste, something else that would be ratified after this mission. They surveyed the area, noticing that only the main government of the Colony had been taken hostage by the terrorists. Keeping a dignified pace, the group had spread out so they weren't all grouped together. For the first time, James T. Kirk was a welcome sight amongst his mate's brethren.

Navik led her group down the back alley way with no one stopping or acknowledging the group. They all walked together in single file, Navik in the lead with McCoy right behind her, keeping their heads bowed and stature balanced between humble and honored. It was a fine line they walked between blending in and not drawing attention to themselves and keeping their senses on alert. Navik was monitoring Alpha Team's approach of the residence through the many tie-ins to the main avenue from the alley. They had been well-received by the general populace it seemed, as many Natives had chosen to help make their swarm less suspicious. Her group was the first to arrive, but the kept hidden in a darkened side street adjacent to the back of T'Pau's house. With a quick nod to McCoy, she clicked her com letting Kirk know they were in position.

~!~!~!~

Alpha Team approached the main gate, where Selek had stood, risking his life sending back surveillance shots of the area. Taking a deep breath, Jim nodded and those who were not original members of his Team slowly departed. This was crunch time. There was no easy way to do this, other than to just barge in and start demanding answers. So, with Kirk-esque agility he kicked open the front gate with his team swarming in through the front lawn. Of course, his less than tactile approach had set the alarm system blaring, before Sulu had shot the control. For several tense seconds, the group made their away across the grounds towards the main residence without resistance before the Romulans came streaming out to meet them, already taking aim and firing on the group.

In response, Jim began firing instead of issuing an order, his team quickly scattered for cover. Three Red Shirts were already hit and lay bleeding in the sand; Jim would not be able to help them until they neutralized the situation. They had expected an army, they had been prepared or so they thought, but they had not taken into consideration that they Romulans might have known they were coming. Their attack had been precise and thought-out as they fired on the invaders.

Falling behind a large rock in the middle of the lawn, Jim and Sulu began alternating shooting over the top and around the sides. "I think they were expecting us." Jim winced as he shot down two Romulans back to back.

Sulu, keeping the area around their rock clear, shouted his reply. "I didn't expect there to be so many!" He had already killed five, with two more added to his list. "This is just like that damn drill only without the fear of falling." He tried to keep up their spirits.

With in seconds, all the visible guards had been neutralized. Sulu quickly made his way towards the men lying in the middle of the battle ground checking for life signs as Jim began to check on the rest of the group. In all, five of the thirty had perished, but this was not the time to mourn. "Let's head inside, everyone be on the lookout, I doubt this is all his company." Jim crept towards the door, glancing inside and sending three of the Columbia Security members in first and waited for their signal. Only, instead of an all-clear Jim heard more shots fired.

Ducking down, Jim led his group inside. Ten more Romulans were waiting on the other side of the vestibule. Jim shot down three as he rolled to the inside door way and Sulu managed to take out four as he did the same. Vascik took out the rest, not even bothering to duck down and lead the group further into the house. Jim, panting and covered in sweat, followed the Tellarite Lieutenant towards their next scrimmage. His motto, his battle hymn repeating over and over in his mind – Spock and their son must be protected.

~!~!~!~

Upon hearing the phaser fire, Beta Team rushed towards the gate. The security system had been deactivated and Hoso was able to push the gate open leading the second wave of invasion. "Tricorders indicate three Vulcan life signs on the third level." McCoy worked quick to locate their targets.

Navik led her team into the structure. Surprisingly, no one was waiting inside the door. Motioning for the rest of the group to follow her, she kept watch as the other nine headed up the back stair case. McCoy was the last to enter, so she followed him up keeping her eyes on the floor behind her. As they made their way to the second level, Ensign Smith kept sentinel as they ascended and after they passed he took flank. Sharing a pondering gaze with McCoy, the Commander and CMO both seemed to suspect this was too easy, all most as if it were a trap.

Before they had time to think any further on their shared inquiry, Mulligan, who had taken point, arrived at the third level and came under phaser fire. His body fell limp to the side of the stair case as the next two rushed forward to cover the rest of the group, both shot down by enemy fire. Forcing McCoy behind her, Navik ran up the stairs, phaser at the ready. Peering around to see how many were left, she counted five dead Romulans and four wounded but alive and shooting. Whipping around the wall, she shot down three Romulans in rapid succession as Smith took down the fourth, both covering McCoy and sweeping the empty rooms as they made their way towards the room holding the three Vulcans. The other four in their group secured the rest of the level.

Smith opened the door and rushed in to secure the room as McCoy and Navik followed. The three Vulcans all were covered in blood, but conscious in one corner of the room. Navik approached first. "Eldest T'Pau, Ambassadors, we are from the Federation Ships Columbia and Enterprise. This is Dr. McCoy he will be assessing your wound. We will be immediately transporting you to the Enterprise for medical care." She spoke softly as she slowly approached the trio.

Relieved the three stood, T'Pau wrapped the young woman in a crushing hug. "You are brave, young one." She whispered, thankful they had been found.

Bones was running a tricorder over Sarek as Selek was clapping his shoulder in relief. "They are all fairly healthy for what they have endured." McCoy reported to the Commander.

Navik nodded, stepping away from the Eldest, startled by the show of emotion from the Vulcans, flipping open her communicator. "Navik to Enterprise, four to beam out immediately." She allowed herself a small smile as she turned back to face the group. "Live long and prosper." Her Vulcan salute was perfect, and they returned as they vanished from the demolished room, McCoy disappearing with them. Turning back to her men, she led them down to where Kirk was still fighting to secure the location.

~!~!~!~

Bones beamed back, helping Selek support T'Pau, to find Spock and his medical team waiting their arrival in the transporter room. Immediately the CMO began barking orders. "Get these three on a gurney and get them to Med Bay. They need fluids and electrolyte supplements." Spock assisted him in gently placing the elder Vulcan on her bio-bed. Her male counterparts were able to lay down unaided. As the crew rushed out, Bones grabbed Spock's arm. "Spock, you've got to get them more back-up." His face pinched as he belayed his requested before turning and chasing after his patients.

Spock steeled himself against the onslaught of emotions at McCoy's confession, and reached for the comm. "This is Commander Spock, Security Team Delta to the Transporter Room." His voice was steady, his hands were sure as he clicked the inter-ship communication. "Captain Lev'kin, this is Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy has returned with the hostages and requests additional security teams to beam to the surface. I am sending Team Delta." This was reason enough for communication black-out to be interrupted.

A voice as seemingly calm as his own answered. "I will be accompanying Team Gamma. We will beam to the location of Team Delta." His answer was a statement, which left no room for Spock to quote previous orders or regulations. "You will assume command of both ships. Lev'kin out." Spock understood the Captain's need to be on the surface, he only wished his situation allowed the same flexibility for himself.

Team Delta entered the Transporter Room taking their spots on the pad for beam down. "Expect heavy phaser fire on arrival." Spock barely had time to give his warning before Scotty had then transported to the surface.

Scotty nodded up at the Commander, understanding his situation, knowing he would have much preferred to lead the rescue mission instead of staying aboard and waiting.

~!~!~!~

Navik raced down the levels towards the ever increasing zing of phaser fire. She had sent half her men down the back stairwell to steal in the back side of the fight while she and the rest would charge in from the front. At best estimate there had been over fifty Romulans with heavy artillery, if the two dozen dead in the front lawn were anything to judge by.

Smith had jumped ahead of her taking the right and began firing at the Romulans already engaged with Kirk's team. Navik went towards the left, firing when she had a clear shot. Kirk and Sulu were back to back in the middle of the room with Romulans surrounding them. Navik took out four who were on their way to join the already too large group attempting to over-power the two. Rushing, trying to assist those team members in need, Navik made her way around the perimeter of the room. She kept her eyes open for their main target, Kodos.

About half way towards Kirk, two large arms wrapped themselves around her, over her arms, pinning her against a large body with little defense. "You are having too much fun, female." A gritty voice whispered in her ear, crushing her tightly. Her feet were now dangling off the floor, so with one well-placed kick she broke his knee cap, which pitched them forward face first onto the hard flooring. His body landed on top of hers, knocking the breath from her lungs. Twisting, she was able to roll on her back and face her attacker, allowing for a clear view of the room around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kodos enter the room and head towards Kirk. Struggling with the Romulan who outweighed her two to one, she pressed her thumbs into his larynx, bringing her knee up into his groin which incapacitated him but he was still on top of her. Finally with a burst of adrenaline, she shoved him to the side and ran towards Kirk. With no time to warn him of Kodos' impending attack, Navik threw herself in front of the Captain to block the phaser blast.

~!~!~!~

Lev'kin materialized just in time to see Navik covering Kirk as they fell to the ground, a phaser shot echoing in the room. Racing towards the duo, he expected the worst. Kirk was already rolling to the side and checking her for injuries, his hands soaked her blood. He handed off the wounded woman to the other Captain as he stood to face his attacker. Lev'kin was already requesting the Columbia to beam them out. Navik was turning pale in his arms. Fights between the remaining Romulans and the Star Fleet crew were drawing to a close. With fresh reinforcements, the invaders were easily subdued.

The evil man laughed. "I should have waited until I finished my plan to start firing at you, but oh well, what's one more body added to the top of the pile?" He shrugged.

Kirk held his bloodstained hands up in front of him as he stood in-between the woman who had saved him and the phaser. "What the hell is your plan Kodos? Why have you come to this peaceful Colony to threaten me?" He tried to keep is voice even trying to diffuse the situation as much as possible. "I have nothing to do with New Vulcan." His mind was clicking over the different scenarios of how to disarm this killer before more innocent people were harmed because of him.

Kodos raised an eyebrow. "You are the one that bonded with that half-breed. I heard the _good_ news while me and my fellow _actors_ were on tour, so we decided to make a stop here and wait on the newly weds. I began tapping T'Pau's communications link the first day." He began to walk in a circle around the blonde, kicking Navik's shin. "This planet is very boring; they knew they were being watched, so they stopped doing _anything_. No comms with Star Fleet, nothing. So we began to monitor all the comms on the Colony for a little excitement. Then your little _bitch_ called home and told his Daddy that you had knocked him up." He stopped in front of Kirk with his eyes gleaming. "I knew that was my chance to seek my revenge. You should have died by my side! You were mine!" He screamed into Jim's face. "But now, I'm going to make sure that your abomination never draws breath." He leveled the phaser at Kirk's chest.

Not showing any fear, Kirk replied. "You are out-numbered." He cocked his head to the line of crewmembers aiming straight at him. "You will not get out of here alive." His voice was cold. Kodos would shoot him, but just as soon as his finger squeezed the trigger, his crew would pummel every available inch of his body with retaliation for their fallen Captain. Spock and their son would be safe, the cost was insignificant.

Once more laughed, Kodos shrugged. "As long as you go down with me, Kirk. We shall rid the universe of two killers at once." He straightened his arm and a phaser shot sliced through the air. Kirk ducked, but Kodos' body fell limply to the floor. Kirk rushed to confirm his death, before turning to find the shooter. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he confirmed the killer's heart beat no more.

Twisting to find who had saved him from certain death, his relieved eyes fell on a woman who was not garbed like either of the groups, holding a phaser in her shaky hand. "I had to stop him." She looked Kirk dead in the eye. "He would not stop. I would not let him do those horrible things again. He was no longer my father – he had become a monster." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kirk rose walking slowly to her. "Just give me the phaser. We all understand why you had to do it. No one blames you." His head stretched out towards her in a peace offering, willing her to hand over the weapon.

She took a deep breath, her sad eyes filled with years of agony. "I blame myself for not stopping him sooner." She pressed the phaser to her temple and before Kirk could stop her, she fired, taking her own life. Her body fell lifelessly beside her father's.

With a shaky breath, Kirk allowed himself a brief moment to acknowledge that the horror of the past few days was finally over, they had won. Turning to assess the damage, Kirk found Lev'kin and Navik still on the floor, her blood seeping in a puddle around her body. Lev'kin was holding pressure, his eyes dull as he watched the life of his First Officer slip away. Kirk raced to their side taking out his communicator. "Spock! Why can't we beam Navik out? She came under fire!" His calm façade slipping.

Spock's steady voice replied. "Columbia is experiencing transporter malfunctions, Mr. Scot is currently trying to locate her signal."

Taking a deep breath, trying to relax Kirk's mind clicked over possible resolutions and answered his mate. "Tell him to lock on to this communicator. Notify Bones and have them beamed directly to Med Bay. Kirk out." As he flipped the communicator shut, Lev'kin and Navik began their journey back across space.

The remains of four Away Teams began to slowly sift through the damage. The fight was over, the danger neutralized, his family safe. Later their would be briefings and countless hearings, but now Kirk's mind focused only three people – the two loves of his life and the one who had saved his own.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I do hope this fight scene was Epic. **

**Please review/comment **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**So, I am not a very good action writer. I hope this makes up for it, two updates in one night **** This might have been included in the last chapter…**

The Vulcan heat was blazing at the midday mark. Fresh security teams had been posted at the perimeter of T'Pau's residence keeping away what on Earth would have been termed 'noisy neighbors'. Jim had been polite enough to answer the request of the Council to brief them privately of the matters involving the Colony's lack of defense as he had transported the natives who had been involved off-planet. The Vulcans logically understood that every medical need of the freed trio was being met on the Enterprise by the ever capable Dr. McCoy and his medical staff, who had earned their respect during the demise of Vulcan, but still had used that as leverage to gain audience with the blonde. They had requested his consultation as soon as he could pull away from the attack scene. While he had felt no urgency to fulfill their request, he was anxious to get back to his ship as soon as possible. Jim had not allowed Spock to beam down, he was still unsure the Colony was safe for him as of yet.

The Council's chambers had been replicated exactly as it had been on Vulcan, or so Spock had told him once during a diplomatic mission. The halls echoed his footsteps and the two officers, Sulu and Smith, who flanked him as they made their way down to the inner chamber. Phasers were once more sheathed, adrenalin slowly being reabsorbed from their blood streams and heartbeats once more returning to their quite pace. A mission well done, executed with minimal incident – or that is what Star Fleet would call it. All Jim could see where the men who had laid down their lives, Navik who had leapt to protect him and Lev'kin holding her limp form as her red blood stained his hands. With a deep breath, Jim cleared his mind and pushed open the heavy antique doors to the chamber. Diplomacy then decompression – that was the drill.

~!~!~!~

Lev'kin clutched Navik close to his chest as they reassembled on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes closed, her heart beat weaker by the second, all of her energy focused on staying alive. Never before had the Captain felt so helpless. Time seemed to slow, everyone around him moving in half-speed. Their voices distorted, their actions sluggish, but his pain intensified. Several nurses were quickly working to transfer her to the portable biobed from his crushing embrace, Dr. McCoy shouting orders above their heads. Red blood smeared across their uniforms, Navik's prim hair falling from its braid, hypos full of medicine shot into her body, various medical devises waved over her form. Her limp body was rushed from the room; one nurse was left trying to gather information from the numb Lev'kin, assessing him for any injuries. Only when the door sealed behind the Medical team, did time seem to right itself.

The dainty nurse was still asking him questions, but it was as if he had forgotten Standard. Her mouth was moving, spilling out incoherent words. Pausing long enough to stare at her until her lips stopped fluttering; he rushed towards the Med Bay. He prayed in his native tongue the ancient prayers of his people for his First Officer as the raced down the hallways. The crewmembers stepped aside, not interfering with his pursuit. Lev'kin was a navigator by training and a Captain by necessity, he would be no use in the midst of the lifesaving equipment but he needed to be as close to Navik as he could get. He needed to be the first face Seraphina saw when she awoke.

~!~!~!~

The four Vulcans aboard the Enterprise had been directed to a private area of the Med Bay away from the rest of the mission's injured as they awaited follow-up medical care. Selek was standing beside his younger counterpart, while Sarek and T'Pau were resting on biobeds. The males were waiting for the Eldest to speak first, not breaking the self-imposed silent reverence of her light meditation. Such violence was not unaccustomed amongst Vulcans, as Plak Tow was experienced by every male member of their society, but this brute, unwarranted attack and imprisonment of a peaceful society was disturbing. Not only had it shown that the rebuilding efforts of the Colony were substandard in the area of protection, but that the Vulcan society as a whole had lost its center. An attack on Vulcan would have never been successful, but now those left were only concerned with themselves. They had lost the unity of ages past. It was appalling.

Slowly, with the help of Spock, T'Pau rose from her reclined position, to address her kin. "Your minds weigh heavy with this misfortune." She peered into each of their eyes, without judgment. "These events can not be altered. We must now go forward with our new knowledge and build from this experience." Raising an eyebrow she turned to Sarek and then to Selek. "A deeper understanding for those we are privileged to identify as family should not have been such a challenging lesson." The two men shared an understanding glance before they all turned to face Spock. "Many changes will come of this day, and for that we shall be grateful. We are indebted to you and your t'hy'la." She nodded her head regally to her favorite, no matter how illogical that sentiment may be.

Spock bowed formally, understanding the deep meaning of her thanks, pride shown from both his elder self and his father's eyes. "I am grateful that none of you were gravely injured. I welcome you to stay as long as you require aboard the Enterprise." He specifically looked to Selek. "I must implore your pardon now as Admiral Pike is requesting an update on the situation. Captain Kirk is currently speaking with the Council and as asked I contact the Admiral in his steed." Remaining professional, the First Officer waited for the Eldest to nod in approval before leaving the older Vulcans to rest.

~!~!~!~

Seared flesh and low blood counts awaited Dr. McCoy in Trauma One. Commander Navik had received a close-range low-setting phaser blast to the right upper and lower quadrant of the abdomen with heaviest of the blasting around the umbilical region. She was also suffering from a broken left clavicle, seven broken ribs, a punctured lung, punctured spleen, ruptured appendix and heavy trauma to her bowls. To put it mildly she was a wreck, but Bones had seen much worse during his tenure on this tin-can. Stemming the blood loss was the first concern of the surgical team, and then they would divide and conquer the rest of her injuries.

As this was not the first Commander to have captured the heart of a Captain, Bones sent one of the scrub techs out every so often to update Lev'kin. The CMO might not be the resident psychiatrist, but when it was as evident as Chekov's blush how much she meant the Captain, he couldn't help but accommodate the huge man sitting in his waiting room. Her wounds would take time to be properly healed, but that was time Dr. McCoy and his Medical team were more than willing to spare.

~!~!~!~

The news of the 'stabilized situation' had been received nearly half an hour ago. Winona and Chris were pacing in her living room with Santa Claus watching the two humans awaiting any further update. Neither had doubted Jim's ability, but it would still be a comfort to know that he had made it back aboard the ship in one piece. Finally the communicator beeped, signaling a transmission.

Chris clicked on the screen, a relief sigh escaping at the sight of Spock. "What happened down there?" He cut right to the chase.

Spock raised an eyebrow amazed how alike the two men in Winona's life were before complying. "Jim and the Away Teams were able to nullify the situation. As far as I can ascertain, there are no survivors of the invading party. Kodos was killed by his daughter before she committed suicide. It was an unusual turn of events. Captain Kirk is currently briefing the Council on his actions and the needed upgrades to the defense systems of the Colony." His Vulcan exterior betrayed no lingering emotions.

It was surprising that Kodos' own daughter had killed him, but with this job, Chris had come to expect the unexpected. "What about our men? Any causalities? Any Vulcans injured?" Chris took Winona's hand. This was the worst part of being an Admiral, men under your care, under your watch – dead, and there is nothing a land-locked commanding officer can do.

Spock paused, his stoic mask slipping, his hand reaching to guard his abdomen. "Fifteen causalities, ten wounded and one critically wounded. None of the Vulcans were injured, except for the three hostages, who are currently recovering in the Med Bay." A tiny hint of remorse bled into Spock's tone.

Squinting his eyes shut, Chris let the reality sink in. "I want those names uploaded to my PADD. Who was critically wounded?" He finally opened his eyes to meet the Commander's sorrowful gaze. Winona wrapped his hand with both of hers.

Spock's somber baritone answered. "Commander Navik diverted phaser fire aimed at Captain Kirk. Her transport was delayed, but Dr. McCoy is confident of her survival." He swallowed as if the words had left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Nodding, Chris accepted his information. "I want updates as soon as new information becomes available. Jim is to contact me as soon as he is back on board. Lev'kin should contact me as soon as Navik is out of surgery. The Enterprise and the Columbia are to maintain current orbit until the Colony's defense array has been recalculated." He paused. "And Spock, get some sleep, you look exhausted." His tone softer.

Spock nodded as he cut the communication. He was in desperate need of orange jello and broccoli.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This story has grown a mind and will of its own. **

**I need some help/advice… Should I continue this tale for the entirety of Spock's pregnancy or end this part and do a continuance fic? Please let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**It's short…**

Away Teams returning to the Enterprise were always met by the highest ranking officers onboard, if the situation allowed. Although that might be contributed to the fact that most of the Command Team were now currently involved with one another, but that would never be proven in the court of law. It had started as a sign of respect, because Jim Kirk seems to be a magnet for Red Shirts' death, for all those who had fallen during the mission. However, over the years more and more, Jim returned with his full Team, but the unspoken rule of being welcomed by the members of his Senior Crew, who were available and not too busy rushing them away from whatever crisis they were facing, did not diminish. Bones had used the excuse of helping Crew morale, Sulu and Chekov had readily agreed while stealing glances at each other, Spock had lifted an eyebrow and Jim had simply grinned. It was just something they did, no logic needed.

Spock and Chekov were standing at the ready as the atoms of their beloved solidified once more before their eyes. Sulu's gold tunic was ripped at the shoulder, red blood splattered across his body, but his eyes were pain-free and searching for his lover's. Pavel had waited two heartbeats before closing the small distance left between them. The young Russian was a ball of nerves any time his Asian was chosen as part of an Away Team, but he had seen Commander Navik's injuries, which had only exacerbated his worry. He had been so afraid something had happened to Hikaru that he would hide them from Jim so he could accompany him to the Council, and would not be calmed until he saw with his own eyes and felt with his own hands that the pilot was unharmed.

Hikaru grunted as the young blonde crushed him in a hug. "I'm alright, Pav." He whispered into the red ear before pressing a quick and chaste kiss to his equally red cheek, knowing exactly what the younger man needed to hear.

Pavel held him a few seconds longer, before nodding and letting go. "I am glad you are back." He smiled brightly. His eyes soaked in everything that was Hikaru, missing nothing. The few hours he had been gone had felt like an eternity. Pavel had not been able to properly breathe without his love beside him.

Jim cleared his throat. "Chekov, Sulu, Smith, if you will excuse us, Spock and I have many things to discuss." That broke the spell between two men, who nodded, smiling brightly, and left the transporter room for a more private location with Smith trailing behind them.

~!~!~!~

Spock's eyes had never left his human, he had barely spared a glance to the other men, but he made no motion towards the Captain while others were in the room. Blood still coated his golden command tunic which was no doubt Navik's, his blue eyes already filled with emotion and his heart beat faster than normal. Regret, relief, love and anger rolled off the blonde sweeping around the Vulcan. The door finally slid shut behind the trio and Jim stepped off the pad. Spock met him in the middle, crushing his living body tight against his. Irrational hopes to smother all the negative feelings Jim had with his comforting embrace swarmed Spock's mind and for once he did not fight it. "Are you harmed?" His voice was steady.

Jim shook his head and burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Spock's shoulder, seeking warmth and comfort. "I am not harmed, but Navik is. She took that damn phaser fire for me, threw herself in front of me." He mumbled against his husband's blue tunic. Jim always carried guilt after someone risked their life to save his own, but this time his guilt was deeper than normal, different some how.

While it was illogical because he already knew Jim to be uninjured, at hearing him confirm that Navik had saved him from all physical injury Spock felt a rush of pride for the young woman. "I have spoken with Commander Navik, she has been healed. I thanked her for saving you. She replied it was merely her duty as your acting First Officer, and implied that I would have done the exact same thing." A small touch of humor flashed through his mind. "As you said, Navik and Lev'kin are a lot like us." He pressed a small reassuring kiss to Jim's temple.

Jim laughed and pulled away to search Spock's chocolate eyes. "They _are_ a lot like us." With one hand on the small of his lover's back, he lead them from the room. "When she jumped in front of me, I was so afraid she would be killed and Lev'kin would kill me because of it. Then, in a flash he was there holding her like she was the most precious thing in the entire universe. They were meant for each other, just like us." He smiled brightly, the shadow of worry lifted from his face, replaced with a glow of love. He had been worried for them both, not just Navik. "What did Pike say?" He quickly refocused on their current mission.

It never ceased to amaze the Commander how fast Jim could jump subjects. "Admiral Pike was relieved to hear confirmation the situation had been neutralized, as was your mother. His orders are for both the Columbia and the Enterprise to remain in orbit around Vulcan and assist in updating the Colony's defense systems." He paused, Jim nodded. "What did the Council say?" He used Jim's phrasing.

Jim stiffened slightly; Spock knew he had not enjoyed being questioned by an entire room of Vulcans. "They were also pleased the situation had been neutralized. They send their thanks to both crews." His voice was cold. "They said that while the message T'Pau had transmitted was indeed a trap, it was logical to assume all Vulcan children should be reared on the Colony." They stopped walking. Spock could not hide his shock. "I told those pointy-eared bastards that my son would be raised onboard the Enterprise with the family you and I had built. If they didn't like it, they could shove it up their anal-retentive noses and blow. My son will know love and acceptance." His shoulders squared as if he expected an argument from his t'hy'la.

However, Spock had never been more proud of his Captain. "I believe, that while your vocabulary leaves much to be desired, I agree." The tiny smile at the corner of his lips was soon drowned in a sea of kisses from a very excited and relieved human.

Pulling back but keeping his hands framing Spock's face, Jim grinned. "Now all we have to do is find a name for Junior." That grin only grew at the shocked eyebrow that rose into Spock's hairline.

The End

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**For everyone who has read/reviewed/fav'd/alert'd thank you so much from the bottom of this county girl's heart. I would love to hear from all of you on what you think. **

**After much deliberation, which MegKevin, T'Slash and GothicCheshire helped greatly, I have decided to continue this story in another fic. Its name will be 'Junior', for anyone who wants to continue their saga with me. 'Souvenir' has grown far greater than any expectation I had – again only because of the awesome readers. **

**I will also add atleast one more chapter to the off-shoot about Navik and Lev'kin – 'The Captain's First Officer'.**

**Much love to you all!**


End file.
